


Let's Build Forts And Watch The Bees

by Tape_my_heart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BTW YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK THE LAW, Blow Jobs, Burglary, Couple Costumes, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guitar Hero - Freeform, Halloween, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, M/M, Party, Truth or Dare, Weed Brownies, but like i said, cute family moments, dean's a bad boy, halloween party, homemade, im sorry, lmao can you tell how much i hate Hannah, your daddy kink is showing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: Castiel is a German exchange student visiting America with his family's religous exchange program, and Dean is the no good bad boy who is not really much of a bad boy actually a pretty big dork. Gotta show Castiel the good old American ways! Which of course include eating hotdogs and mac & cheese, and going to Halloween parties.TW: Castiel hints that his step mother is abusive and He was sexually harrassed by Hannah, but it's all off screen, and mostly only mentioned when Dean is helping comfort him. There is also derogatory and homophobic name calling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I had lots of fun writing it. One of my favorite things about writing Fics is I can mix the perfect amount of fluff to my liking and I got to be honest, some of the scenes in here make me just break out smiling and I can't help it. I mixed so many personal references to my childhood in it's unbelievable.  
> I love young snarky Sam  
> Also, I'd like to say that I was homeschooled my whole life and the only time I've been in a school was while getting working permits and an old church we used to host in a high school. So my only experience with actual lessons and stuff I have learned from books/movies. So if some school facts are weird in anyway it's because I have little to no experience.

Dean's back was slammed against his locker forcefully, his teeth clashing together.

"Don't you ever touch my girl." his attacker, Gordon Walker growled gripping Deans coat and shaking him vigorously.

Dean grinned shoving back, "I've never lain a finger on... wait," he paused dramatically as if to think, "Which girl are you talking about?"

"Anna!" Gordon's voice rising, he raised his fist and threw a punch directly at Deans face, left still tightened around Dean's coat. Dean's legs buckled underneath him, still backed against the wall. At this point quite a crowed had started to form.

"Oh yea! haha." Dean chuckled rudely, ignoring the pain in his right cheekbone. Knocking Gordon's hands off his leather jacket, he slipped away from him. "Red head? About yey high? yea she was a great fuck, I must say, I wouldn't expect her to be with a douche like you, suppose that's why she came to me." He backed away cockily smirking at the expression on Gordon's face.

"How dare you?!" Gordon hollered, face quickly darkening as he lunged forward raised his fist again and punched dean in the jaw splitting his lip. Dean laughed tauntingly as his mouth filled with blood and he spit it out onto the floor.

"That all you got?" Dean threw his arms in the air, Gordon's eyes flashed angrily and he looked like he was about to throw another punch when they heard a deep voice call,  
"Gordon." they all froze assuming it was a teacher. Dean felt someone grip his shoulder and pull him back. "Lower you fist."

Dean winked at Gordon before turning towards the teacher, he froze when he looked into his eyes, it was not a teacher but he had never seen him before.

"Who'r you?" Dean asked, studying his appearance. He was wearing a light blue sweater and dress pants, and he had messy black hair that stuck up as if he had just gotten out of bed.

"Castiel." The boy replied simply, now pulling him away from the group of people.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Away from them." His low voice amazed Dean greatly.

"What why?"

Castiel turned to look at him dead in the eyes. "Because you are picking fights and are going to get beaten to a pulp if you don't get out of here."

"I can take care of myself." Castiel looked back at him glaring.

"No you can't" the look in his eyes was strange and Dean didn't understand it.

"Look at them." Castiel said turning Dean around to look at a group of Gordon's friends that where now forming, they looked quite angry.

"Oh shit." Dean laughed turning back to Cas who looked unamused. "We should get out of here." Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled them out the door, the air around them was cold but their hands were warm.

"My car is over here." Dean laughed.

"I'm not going with you." Castiel's brows furrowed confused.

"Oh right." Dean chuckled again. "Then where are you going?"

"I'm riding the bus home." Castiel said letting go of Deans hand.

"Well okay, don't let them find you." Dean said waving and turning to his car.

"What do you mean?" Castiel called.

"They won't like that you interfered." he said opening his car door.

Castiel stared blankly at him for a second and said, "I am respected." Then turned around and walked away. "Alright." Dean laughed to himself getting in his car and driving home.

The next day he was getting nasty glares from pretty much everyone. The news of him and Gordon's girlfriend seemed to have traveled fast. He couldn't find Castiel anywhere though so he asked his friend Charlie at lunch if she knew of him.

"Castiel?" She repeated looking up from her folder. "Isn't he one of the foreign exchange students?"

"Yea." Kevin said looking at Dean. "I take German, he came with a few of his brothers."

"How come I've never seen him before?" Dean asked.

"I Don't know. Don't you skip assemblies usually?" Charlie asked. Dean shrugged.

Kevin leaned forward, "He doesn't talk much more than he has to but he asked me about you once." Dean leaned forward excitedly.

"What did he ask?"

Kevin thought for a moment. "I think it was if you where in any clubs."

"Oh well I'm not am I."

"Nope." Charlie said popping the 'p'.

"Do you know what club he's in?" Dean asked Kevin.

"I think he's in the nature- wait why?"

Dean blushed looking away, "Can you still sign up?"

"Well yea-"

"Dean!" Charlie squealed. "Do you like him??" her eyes lit up brightly.

"WHAT?" Dean jumped. "Of course not! I've only seen him once."

"But you want to see him again!" Charlie sang. "This is great!" she punched him in the shoulder. "You're finally showing interest in someone other than yourself!"

"Aw come on!" Dean sighed exasperated. "I just wanted to thank him." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh yea." she said sarcastically. "If that was the case you'd just find him. you wouldn't join his club!"

"Shut up Charlie!" Dean covered his face embarrassed. She smiled content, crossing her arms. "I have to call Sammy," Dean said after a moment, "I'll see you later." He nodded goodbye to Charlie and Kevin. He pulled his phone out and dialed Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sammy, you think you could find someone else to drive you home tonight?"

"What, Dean? Are you staying after school? Did you get in trouble?"

"Woah chill out, I'm just going to an after school club."

"What?! You mean to tell me Dean Winchester is willingly spending more time at school?"

"What do you want me to say?" He didn't know why but it made him nervous that Sam was asking him about it.

"All right, well I'm sure Sarah's dad can give me a ride." He laughed.

"I'll see you tonight Sammy."

"See ya."

***

Dean showed up at the gardening club later that day, the small classroom was filled with a few girls who looked at Dean, some rather disdainfully.

"What are you doing here, Winchester?" A girl with curly black hair stood up looking at him coldly.

Dean raised his hands in mock surrender. "This is the nature thing, isn't it?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"Castiel is here?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Dean?" he heard the familiar voice behind him. Dean spun around and his eyes met with Castiel's.

"Cas." Dean smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to learn about leaves and shit." Dean's charming grin never faltered, even as Cas stared at him blankly.

"Okay." Castiel said after a moment. He turned to the girls and said, "Did you get the books from the library?" Dean noticed that when he spoke to them you could hear his faint German accent appearing. The girls practically swooned when Castiel looked at them. He turned back to Dean, "You can share with me." He said sitting down at a table and gesturing a chair next to him. Dean obliged, noticing the glares he got from the girls. Castiel opened a book and placed it in front of them both.  
"We are just starting to plan for our final projects. We are all choosing our favorite creatures or plants." Castiel explained in somewhat hushed tones, flipping through the book to find the chapter on honey bees.

"Castiel." A Blonde girl said leaning on their table. "I've decided on an oak tree." She didn't look at Dean once.

"That's a great idea Hester." Castiel smiled a her and after a moment of her just standing there Dean raised his eyebrows and asked,

"Can we help you?" he rested his chin on his knuckles looking at her.

"No you cannot help me." she said looking at dean disdainfully then turned around and walked to her table again.

"I'm sorry about her." Castiel said to Dean. "She doesn't like you."

Dean leaned towards him and whispered, "I think that all these girls are here just so they can talk to you."Castiel blinked. "Really?"

"Yea look at them." Castiel looked up, they were huddled together whispering but when he looked at them they stopped and smiled.

"They totally hate that I've come in here and am talking to you." Dean laughed quietly. Castiel looked back at his book. After a moment he said quietly, "Do you have a favorite insect?"

"No I don't really like bugs."

"Plant?"

"No,"

Cas paused for a moment, "Why are you here?"

"I mean I-" Dan spluttered. "I just haven't picked my favorite yet-"

"Oh I see," Castiel smiled, "Well in that case we'll just have to find it."

Dean blinked as Cas set another book in front of him. "I'll show you some of my favorite. Maybe you will like them." Dean's breath hitched as Castiel leaned closer to him as he flipped through a book filled with small photo's of plants of some sort. Cas seemed to relax as he found a page he liked, it was a vine looking plant with small pink flowers dangling off it shaped like hearts. Cas chuckled and whispered reverently "They're like little heart lanterns."

It was so beautiful the way Castiel just seemed to lose himself in the book, Dean couldn't understand how, looking at the pictures Dean enjoyed, but he didn't quite understand how or why Castiel read all the little facts and info about the plants.

"Dean?" he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He blushed slightly embarrassed. Castiel pointed at the book again, it was now open to a page of really strange-looking flowers.

"Which is your favorite of these?" He asked looking into Dean's green eyes, he fidgeted under Cas' gaze. Leaning over the book, Dean's eyes widened. "Wow." He said laughing, "They look like little people!" Cas sat back in his chair,

"Where you listening to me at all?" He smiled faintly, "I was saying, They're different kinds of orchids, and I think they look like little fairies." He said leaning close again he whispered, "I think that they Actually were Fairies once and they where cursed to live as flowers, or maybe they actually still are fairies but when people walk by they freeze so we don't notice them." The excitement in his eyes made Dean smile. His eyes scanned the page,

"These ones have dicks!" Dean laughed, possibly to loud.

Castiel looked at him confused, He tilted his head in question leaning to look at what Dean was talking about. "Oh!" He said smiling. "Penises?" Dean laughed even louder, receiving some more glares from the girls that surrounded them.

"I forgot English wasn't your birth language. I suppose they don't teach you the more vulgar words." He smiled widely.

"Vulgar?" Cas raised his eyebrows.

"Uh. . . like dirty or inappropriate." Dean rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"ich verstehe jetzt." Cas smiled faintly. Dean turned to look at him raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, das tut mir leid-um I'm sorry." Castiel stuttered, covering his face. "Ah I meant to say, I understand now." Dean smiled at him,

"No its fine," He laughed it off. "I like your German voice."

Castiel blushed slightly turning back to the book and after a moment he said, "They are called Orchis Italica or Naked men orchids."

"The name fits." Dean said laughing softly. "I think I have my favorite now."

"But we have hardly looked at any yet!" Castiel protested.

"Cas, I don't think I'm going to find something better than a flower man with a 'penis'."

"If you say so-" He was cut off by a vibration in his pocket, he jumped startled and pulled a small flip phone out of his pocket. He answered the call in German and spoke rather quickly, then ended. "Ja okay ich werde gleich raus." his eyes fluttered around the room then to Dean and he stood up. "My bus is here now." Dean stood as well.

"I'll Walk you out." He said quickly. Castiel looked at him strangely but said nothing then collected his books.

"I'll see you tomorrow ladies." Cas smiled and waved to the girls. Dean smirked as he followed Cas out the room and down the halls.

"So," Dean walked next to Castiel with his hands in his pockets. "Where do you guys stay?"

"Some families let us stay with them."

They approached the glass doors and Dean held the door open for him. Castiel followed through the door and said, "I usually get to stay with my brother, you'll get to see him soon." Dean turned to the right towards the buses but Castiel grabbed his arm stopping him. "It's over here." He pointed to a large white passenger van.

"Oh." Dean laughed following him to the car. Castiel knocked on the window. "This isn't creepy at all." Dean said as the door slid open.

"Goodevening, Brüderlein." They were greeted by a happy looking man Perched on the steps on the edge of the car.

"Es ist der Afternoon." Someone called angrily from the inside of the car.

"Shut up," he yelled back then turned to look at Dean. "Who is this strapping young man?"

"Strapping?" Castiel paused for a moment then said. "This is Dean."

"Ah, Dean!" He hopped out of the car and shook Dean's hand. "I've heard much about you."

"About me?" Dean asked raising his brows and looking to Castiel. He avoided Dean's eyes by stepping up and into one of the many seats in the car.

"My name his Gabriel." The boy smirked, "Need a ride home?"

"No that's fine. I've got my own car." He said turning to look into the van, "You definitely could fit me in here though... Well I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow Cas." He waved goodbye to them then turned and made it to his car. He sighed as he sat down and rested his head on the steering wheel. What even was all that today? He went to a freaking nature club? And looked at pictures of flowers? What even for? To talk to Castiel, a little voice sang. "Oh shut up." He told himself. "Great now I'm talking to myself." He started his car looking out the window and made his way out of the parking lot. When he finally got home Sam was sitting at the table eating chicken noodle soup.

"Well Hello." Sam said slurping broth from a spoon while looking at Dean.

"What's with the stupid expression?" Dean said walking into the kitchen hiding his small smile by wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I think it's funny that you stayed late at school to go to a plant club." Sam smiled massively.

"How did you know?? Was it Charlie?" Dean rolled his eyes and sat down across from him.

"Charlie is my friend too." Sam was still smiling as he tried to drink the broth from the bowl, he choked and started coughing.

"Don't die." Dean said as Sam's coughing turned to strained laughter.

"So," Sam coughed, "Have you been hiding a secret love for plants? all this time?" He continued to laugh and cough.

Dean shook his head and smiled, "You're ridiculous." 

***

The following day Dean bumped into Castiel in the halls.

"Cas! Great, just who I wanted to see." Dean smiled patting Cas on the shoulder enthusiastically. Castiel tilted his head confused, "What is it?" He asked.

"So that project thing for club, what are we supposed to be doing?" Dean asked letting go of Cas' shoulder. Castiel looked utterly confused.

"Are you joining the club?" He asked, his expression blank and his eyes boring into Dean's soul.

"Uh- Well yea, I thought I already did." Dean said breaking his eye contact.

"Well... Not really. I didn't think you wanted too." Cas' brows furrowed adorably.

"What? Of course I- I Mean I do!" Castiel seemed to relax at that, even almost smile.

"I'll tell Mr. Zachariah then. And for the projects it's kind of up to you, some of the girls are painting pictures, some are even making little clay figures or something... I don't really know how they make them. But you can also try to grow your plant in a garden, For my project I have some pictures Of my Bee farm to use in a presentation, and I have some samples of their honey." Cas' blue eyes flashed with excitement when he mentioned his bees.

"Wow I didn't know you had Bees," Dean grinned at his excitement, "How many times have you gotten stung?"

Cas shrugged, "I don't count. But it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Well be careful, Can't you die if you get stung too many times?" Dean learned against the lockers.

Castiel tilted his head again, "Yes you can develop an allergy but I don't really think about it much."

"See?" Dean pointed at him. "You gotta be careful. I don't want you to die." Cas smiled at him.

"I won't die," He said quietly, looking away for the first time.

"So. What should I do?" Dean asked changing the subject.

"You could figure out how to grow the..." Cas paused his face blushing slightly. "Dick people plant... You will probably have to keep it inside so that it stays warm." Dean laughed.

"I'll look into it." He grinned. "But I really should get going, you too probably, I'll see you later." He waved as he turned to hurry to his next class.

"Goodbye." Cas said awkwardly waving even though Dean was by now to far away to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel thought Dean was and exceptionally beautiful person from the moment he saw him. Even so he didn't know how to feel about Dean joining his club. He did want to talk to Dean and see him up close but he didn't want to get too attached. He only had 6 more months left to stay in America-

"Castiel." He was startled out of his thoughts by Hannah touching his forearm. He looked at her hand touching him and he tensed up. Wanting to pull away but not being able to for some reason. "Are you okay?" She stroked his arm probably attempting to soothe him. He flinched pulling away, his face scrunched up.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his arm. She stepped closer to him again and he felt like calling out for help, he really didn't like it when Hannah tried to talk to him alone. Like an answer to his prayer someone entered the room, he looked around Hannah and his eyes caught with Dean's, he shot him a pleading look.

"Hello!" Dean called after noticing the look in Cas' eyes. Hannah turned around and the look in her eye was almost scary enough to make him rethink his decision.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked her but she ignored him.

"Why are you here again?"

"Same reason you're here." Dean leaned on a table and smirked at her. "Because you love nature, that is why you are here right?"

She faltered for a moment and Dean thought she was about to say something when a group of girls entered the room talking loudly. Hannah glared at Dean then turned to go join them.

"Thank you," Castiel said when he and Dean sat down at a table.

"For what?" Dean asked leaning back on his chair and lacing his finger behind his head.

"Hannah keeps trying to talk to me and it makes me uncomfortable." Cas said quietly Fidgeting with the binding on his book.

"Then you should tell her to stop," Dean saw Cas furrow his brows, but could only see half of his face from his angle.

"I don't want to hurt her," He said quietly.

"But if it makes you uncomfortable then you have to tell her to stop," Dean leaned on the table so that Castiel would look up at him. Their eyes met for a moment and Castiel said quietly, "Okay." Dean smiled and patted him on the back,  
"Good," He said smiling warmly. "I looked into getting seeds but I don't think I could find any in time. So what should I do?"

"I am not your father, Dean. What do you want to do?"

"Um I don't know, do you need help with anything?" Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm not allowed help with my paper because I'm using it for language credit."

"Really? I thought you could get help translating as long as you chose the words and stuff."

"It's a rule my family made. We aren't allowed help from people as specially natives." His eyes glazed over when he mentioned his family.

"Wow that's kind of strict." Dean said.

"It's okay, I've known English for most of my life. They had us learn 3 languages before we turned ten."

"That's impressive," Cas shifted in his seat, looking at his hands. "You okay?" Dean asked studying his face.

"It's kind of stressful." Cas said quietly after a moment.

"Why do they make you do it?" Dean asked leaning closer.

"When we turn 18 they have us go to another country and evangelize with a small group from our church." Cas said still quiet.

"Do you want to?" Dean asked.

"No," He whispered.

"Then don't do it." Dean said confused.

"It's not that easy." Cas said lifting his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"Oh shit Cas, you okay?" Dean scooted his chair closer and touched Cas' shoulder hesitantly.

"My father left us a few years ago with our step mother Naomi." He closed his eyes, "She's a lot more strict than him." Unlike Hannah's touch, Dean's actually did sooth him. He touched Dean's hand with his own and looked at him pleadingly. "I don't want to go back to her."

Dean's eyes widened. "Does she hurt you?" Cas looked away. "Cas," Dean said slowly, turning Cas' face to look at him. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry," Dean whispered, instinctively stroking Cas' face with his thumb. He realized and pulled away quickly. "You can talk to me if you need to." He said awkwardly.

"Okay." Cas smiled touching his cheek where Dean's hand previously was.

"Castiel." Hannah approached them, Snapping them out of the 'moment' that had previously transpired. She sat on the table to the left of Cas. "My parents are at a retreat for the weekend." She smiled, kicking her legs back and forth. Cas looked extremely nervous and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "Will you come over?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

There was a moment of silence and Dean looked between them bewildered. Cas gulped and looked at Dean who raised his eyebrows. Hannah leaned forward and also raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Um..." Cas started shaking softly he looked from Hannah to Dean, he tried to scoot his chair farther way. Dean now sensed his discomfort and spoke up,

"I don't think he wants to." He said and Hannah turned to him, her eyes narrowed in spite.

"You don't know Castiel, I have been with him the entire time he's been at this school. You can't just march in here and pretend you know him."

"Well it seems I can sense how he's feeling more than you, look at him can't you tell how uncomfortable he is?" Dean stood up and touched Cas' shoulder. "Come on Cas," He said softly. When Cas didn't respond, still frozen in fear, he touched his cheek again. "It's okay you can leave, you don't have to do what she says if you don't want to." He whispered pulling him up onto his feet. Hannah looked angered, both because Castiel had rejected her and because he didn't shy away from Dean's touch. And when she saw Dean pulling Cas away by the waist while whispering soothing words in his ear she snapped.

"Dean you can't take him from us!" She grabbed Cas' shoulder and he started shaking again.

"Don't fucking touch him." Dean growled throwing her hand away. "Can't you see he doesn't like it when you touch him?"

"Then how come he's never told me?" She had her hands on her hips now.

"Because he's too fucking nice." Dean began pulling Cas away again.

"You can't just march in here and take him." She was getting rather loud now and some of the other girls stood up and glared at Dean.

"He's not yours. Now fuck off." Dean pulled Cas out of the room, He was still shaking. "Cas..." Dean whispered once they made it to a secluded corner. He still hadn't said anything. "Cas," He stroked his face again. "It's okay, she's not here." Castiel clung to his shirt.

"She Kissed me," He said, pain evident in his eyes. "I didn't want her too." Dean held Cas' face firmly.

"When?"

"Last month," He closed his eyes tightly. "She took off her shirt. And she cornered me." His voice broke.

"Cas," He whispered sadly, pulled him close and stroked his black hair. They leaned against the wall and Dean rubbed his back slowly. "Lets go get out of here." He said softly.

"I don't want to go home." Cas said very quiet.

"Okay, That's okay." Dean hugged him tightly. "You don't have too, you can come to my house." He heard someone walk by and mutter an obscene word that made Dean cringe.

"Let's go now." He said letting go of Cas quickly. The look in Cas' eyes made him sad, so he touched his face lightly again. "It'll be okay." He Said then pulled him out the door. They made it to his car silently, the cold enveloping them again.

"Wow, it's really nice," Castiel said once they opened the doors and sat down.

"Yep," Dean sighed patting the dashboard. "Pretty darn great." The rest of the ride was sort of silent, they both glanced over at each other occasionally. Cas seemed to have pulled himself together, the silence helped him.

"Thank you." Castiel said, his voice now returned to it's usual gravely somber self.

"For what?" Dean asked turning his head in Cas' direction but keeping his eyes on the road.

"For taking care of me." Cas said looking at him seriously.

Dean smiled to himself, "No problem. Anyway, now you can meet my little brother Sammy."

Cas blinked, "Oh, that reminds me, I should have called them..." He pulled his phone out shaking softly.

"Caaas." Dean said almost warningly. He reached over and touched his hand, "Don't stress out. It'll be okay." Cas nodded and dialed a number quickly into his old phone.

He answered in German, "Ah, Hester. Kann ich mit unserer Stiefmutter sprechen..?" There was a moment of silence then, "Ich brauche heute nicht abgeholt zu werden... Sorry Yes gnädige Frau. I am staying with a friend tonight. Yes, I have friends. No, not a girl. Okay." Castiel gulped nervously. "Iwillipromise-" He turned away from Dean and looked out the window, "I Promise not to engage in homosexual activities." He said quietly. "Thank you Gnädigste, I will see you tomorrow." He hung up and then turned to Dean, His face slightly pink. "I'm sorry you witnessed that." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"She makes you swear to not 'engage in homosexual activities?'" Dean asked, trying to keep a straight face, He did find it amusing.

"Yes." Cas said embarrassed, then added, "I told her I was spending the night I hope that's okay."

"Sure that's fine with me," They then pulled into a drive way and Dean turned to him. "You are now about to meet my family." He said somewhat seriously. "Sammy is awesome don't worry about him, he might give us a hard time though like joke and stuff but it's not serious. I don't really know if my dad is here but if he is sorry if he's grumpy. And my mother is here she is also great but she-" He glanced up at the front door then back at Cas. "She woke up from a 12 year comma recently, it was like the longest ever documented, I think." Cas' eyes widened.

"Wow." He said. "That's pretty amazing."

"Yes." Dean smiled fondly. "But she is a bit sensitive still, so is everyone really."

"That is understandable." Castiel smiled.

"Yea so... I guess that's all." They exited the car and entered the house when they were greeted by a smug looking Sam.

"Already bringing him home, huh?" He winked. Castiel blinked in bewilderment.

"Oh shut up Sammy." Dean said, but there was no real venom in his voice. He pulled Cas into the kitchen. "Oh hell yea, are you making pie?" He exclaimed once he caught the smell in the air and saw his mother at the counter.

"Watch your language." She said shaking her finger while turning around. She paused when she saw Castiel. Her face lit up When she saw Dean holding his hand. Dean quickly noticed and let go sheepishly. "I don't believe we have met." She smiled warmly at Cas and wiped her flour dusted hands on her apron before extending her hand to shake.  
"My name is Castiel." He said shaking her hand.

"Ooh where are you from?" She smiled.

Cas looked taken aback, he had worked on getting rid of his accent very hard. "How could you tell?" He asked.

"I can just tell." She smiled. "Also I heard that Dean had befriended one of the exchange students."

"SAMMY." Dean hollered, his face red. "STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK."

She smiled at them fondly, "It's nice to see Dean bringing friends home." She changed the subject.

"Actually he has to stay the night." Dean said turning to her.

"I hope I won't be a burden." Cas looked at her worriedly.

"Oh of course not. We have plenty of food." She touched his shoulder soothingly. "Your welcome to visit any time." Cas, who had never been shown proper motherly affection, seemed to break. He lunged forward and hugged her tightly.

"That means a lot to me." He said quietly. Startled, she hugged him back, giving Dean a questioning look. He shrugged, just as taken by surprise. And following a rule that she, Mary Winchester, goes by she only let go after Castiel did himself. Which resulted in a rather long hug. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked Squeezing his shoulders.  
"I am now, thank you."

Mary smiled at him then turned to Dean. "Alright now show him to your room. And dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Alright." Dean said giving her a thumbs up. Sammy entered the room as they left. Dean poked his head back in after a moment. "Papa isn't here right?" Mary shook her Head but smiled none the less. After they heard the feet marching up the stairs Sam turned to Mary excitedly.

"Told you Dean likes him." He grinned.

"I think you are right Sam. The tables have turned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't head over to google translate i'll give you what he says in German in this chapter,
> 
> Kann ich mit unserer Stiefmutter sprechen?- Can I talk to our stepmother?
> 
> Ich brauche heute nicht abgeholt zu warden.- I don't need to be picked up today.
> 
> (Then she tells him to speak in English)
> 
> gnädige Frau- Madam
> 
> Gnädigste- most gracious


	3. Chapter 3

"I like you room." Cas smiled, sitting down on the circular carpet in the middle of the floor.

  
"It is pretty great." Dean said sitting down next to him. "Hey I just got an Atari, You ever played one?" Castiel shook his head and Dean grinned. "Then let's play!" Dean showed him how to play space invaders. He wasn't the best but he was better than you would expect, so they played happily together for quite a while.

"So, Wanna play a board game after diner?" He asked after they had shut the system off and were leaning against the side of the bed together.

"Yes. I haven't gotten to play very many American games yet."

"Great." Dean grinned, standing up and opening his closet. The top shelf was filled with various different sized boxes. "Board games keep our family together... Except Monopoly." He added cringing. "Monopoly was banned after 'The incident.'"

Cas widened his eyes, "What happened?" He asked sounding slightly horrified.

"Well." Dean Said dramatically turning around. "SAMMY Formed AN ALLIANCE with me and theN STABBED ME IN THE BACK!" Dean went between Yelling out to Sam and whispering to Cas and it amused him greatly.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled from across the house. "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MONOPOLY AGAIN? JUST LET IT GO!"

"OH SHUT UP SAMMY YOU WRONGED ME, AND YOU KNOW IT." At this point Cas had collapsed and was laughing silently on the floor.

"BOYS WE HAVE RESOLVED THIS. NOW STOP YELLING AND GET DOWN HERE AND SET THE TABLE." Mary called from downstairs. Cas pulled himself together and wiped a tear from his eye smiling at Dean who was now grinning down at him on the floor.

"You can see why it's banned?"

Cas laughed, taking Dean's hand and pulling himself up. They smiled at each other for a moment and Dean said, "We should go help my mom." Cas nodded and they exited the room, they met Sam in the hallway before the stairs.

"You are honestly ridiculous." Sam shook his head smiling then they all walked down the stairs. They made into the kitchen and met their mother again. Good God they smiled so much. Castiel could just feel the love in the room and it was refreshing.

"Come on then, set the table boys. Castiel, have a seat." She instructed, hanging her apron on a plastic hook attached to the fridge. Castiel obeyed sitting at the circle table silently. Sam set a plastic plate shaped like a heart in front of Castiel. Sammy grinned at him sheepishly.

"Oh come on Sam. You gave him the Care Bear plate? Really??" Dean slapped the back of his head lightly. "Just give him the Spiderman one."

"No, i want the spider man one!" Sam said quickly setting the rest of the plates on the table and sitting down.

"It's fine." Cas smiled, "I like this one." He looked at the plate chuckling, three colored Bears having a picnic in the clouds. Dean set the silverware out shaking his head and Mary brought over a large bowl filled with shell noodles. Dean brought over a plate full of different cheeses and another with hotdogs.

They started plating their dishes happily and Sam said, "Mommy, can you cut my wieners?"

"SAMMY OH MY GOD STOP CALLING THEM THAT." Dean covered his face in embarrassment.

"Then stop calling me Sammy." He grinned defiantly.

"Oh my GOD That sentence should never come out of your mouth." Dean groaned, ignoring his last comment. Mary just laughed and started cutting Sam's hot dog into pennies. Dean looked at Cas blushing and then to his plate. He started covering his noodles with the various cheeses. Dean pulled out a slice of American cheese, he ripped it into pieces.

"Dean." Cas almost scolded. "That's 100% a sin."

"Well then send me to hell." Dean looked at him through his eyelashes and Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

"I Agree." Mary said smiling at Cas. "Just ripping up the cheese? Not even cutting it, he just rips it into uneven bits and it's just going to sit there and not melt."

"Let me enjoy my good America foods how I want." Dean said crossing his arms, His accent showing slightly more than usual.

"It's not even real cheese." Sammy said.

They all laughed except Dean. "Not This again." It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes now. Castiel looked at his own noodles.

"I would recommend just parmesan cheese." Mary Smiled at him, She passed it to him.

"Thank you." He opened the bottle and shook it out over his plate. It was a very strange experience, it looked like snow. He took a bite and smiled. "It is very delicious, thank you."

"Would you like a wiener, Cas? Dean can share his." Sam snickered. Dean flashed him a glare and Mary said, "Okay. Now that's enough. Enjoy your food. Cas, if you would like a hot dog then you can have your own." She gestured the hotdog plate.

"Thank you Mrs. Winchester." Cas took a hotdog and looked at it hesitantly.

"You have eaten a hotdog before, right?" Dean asked leaning forward.

Cas laughed and scratched the back of his head. "My family only eats high quality wurst." He chuckled. "They would be disappointed in my close proximity to these 'Liegen Klumpen'."

"Well then." Dean stood up placing his hands on the table loudly. "You need the full American Experience." He looked in the bread drawer, "Mom do we have any buns? SAMMY DON'T SAY IT-"

"No, but you can use bread." Mary suggested. Dean looked personally offended,

"Oh my God. And you where say eating American cheese is a sin." He shook his head in disappointment. "I will be right back." He said before disappearing upstairs.

"What's he doing?" Castiel asked turning to Mary.

"He has a secret stash of food." Mary smiled. "Don't tell me though. It's a secret."

"What??" Sammy exclaimed. "You mean when he goes upstairs with his hotdogs it's because he has a stash of secret buns he's hiding??" Mary winked and shooshed him and Dean appeared again, sure enough he was hiding something in his hand, though he tried desperately to hide it behind his body. He pretended to open the drawer.

"Oh! There's one more that's good." He smiled, pretending to pull it out. Castiel and Mary laughed quietly together.

"What where you doing upstairs?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Going to the bathroom." Dean supplied smoothly.

"Uh huh." Sam raised his eyebrows. Dean just ignored him and squirted the proper amount of ketchup on the buns. No mustard, maybe he can try that later. He doesn't need to overwhelm Castiel on his first hotdog. He set it on Cas' plate. "Put your dog in there and take a bite." He said before sitting back in his own seat. Castiel looked over the food for a moment then took a bite. He smiled, "This isn't nearly as bad as they say it is."

Dean grinned and took a bite of his cheese and noodles. "They're turkey dogs. They taste better. And Ma knows how to cook them right."

Mary smiled at him. "Don't speak with your mouth full." She said fondly.

They all ate silently for a moment and then Dean said, "Can we play a game after?"  
Sam and Mary seemed to light up.

"Of course." Mary said.

"Can we play clue?" Sam asked excitement evident on his face.

"Sure, Cas have you ever played clue?" Castiel looked up at him, swallowing his mouthful. "Clue?"

"Yep, I guess you haven't. Well you will soon." They finished their food happily and Dean stood up. "I'll get the game." He said.

"Can you get Ker-Plunk too??" Sam asked.

Dean sighed, "Yea okay."

Castiel stood up and followed him silently which made Sam and Mary grin at each other.

"What's Ker-Plunk?" He asked as they walked up the stairs again.

"It's another game." Dean said. "It's really loud, but Sam likes it a lot." They made it to the closet again and Dean looked up into it. He pulled out a somewhat large colorful box and handed it to Cas. "You can hold this." He said then turned back and searched for another. He struggled to pull out a thin long box. "Okay," They found themselves staring at each other once again. "Let's uh... take this down."

"Yes," Castiel smiled at him and then followed Dean down the steps. Sam and Mary were already sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Wow great hospitality guys, make the guest sit on the floor." He set the box on the coffee table and started emptying it.

"That's okay, I like sitting on the floor." Castiel smiled politely and sat crossing his legs. They all explained the rules to Cas fervently, and they all chose their pieces. Sam and Dean fought over Miss Scarlet until Mary made Dean play with Plum. Castiel chose the green one and Mary the white. They played the game for a while, but Sam quickly won, which of course lead to Dean insisting that he must have cheated because how could he possibly win in under 10 minutes. Mary threatened banning clue as well and even thought she was smiling, it shut them up quickly. They then set up Ker-Plunk and played a few rounds which to everyone's surprise Castiel won pretty easily.

"I have very steady hands." Castiel smiled slightly at Dean's pouting face. They played one more round and Mary won, then sent them all to bed. Castiel entered the bedroom first and Dean followed shortly after with a pile of blankets and pillows in his arms. He dropped them on the floor and lit up with excitement. "Oh dude we should make a fort, You ever made one before?"

"Oh yes," Castiel smiled. "I used to make them all the time with my brothers and sisters."

"Lay all the small blankets on the floor, I'll go get some more stuff." Dean grinned and left the room. Castiel smoothed out a plethora of colorful crocheted blankets on the floor in front of Dean's small T.V. and Dean came back pretty quickly, pushing two large boxes, more blankets and a stack of thick books. They started setting it up, using the largest blanket as the roof. It was also crocheted by their mother so it would let light in. Dean also hauled in their big-ass teddy bear which Sam had gotten for Christmas one year but Dean had sort of stolen it and slept with it every night.

"You have a lot of blankets." Castiel observed.

"Yea," Dean chuckled lightly. "They're the family blankets, my Mom and Grandma make a few of them for every kid they have, somehow we got all of them."

"That's kind," Pining the edges of the blanket to various surfaces in the room with books and other heavy objects, Dean used light sabers to hold the blanket up, so it wouldn't droop closed. They finally finished and crawled inside.

Dean started laughing almost hysterically, "I haven't made one of these in so long." He turned on his side, propping his head on his elbow. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Castiel nodded so Dean crawled out of the tent and to his TV, He shuffled through a small stack of movie disks and paused, "Have you seen Napoleon Dynamite?" Castiel shook his head. "Great, it's awesome. And essential."

"Essential for what?" He asked as Dean turned the T.V. on and got it ready.

"I don't know, proper humor development." He shrugged and crawled back into the tent. The movie started and he took his jacket off. "Oh! Do you want to borrow some pajamas?" He paused the movie before it started.

"That's okay, I can sleep in my clothes."

"Nonsense! You want to sleep in a button up and a tie?" Castiel blushed and shook his head again, starting to take his tie off. Dean had to crawl out of the tent once again because he felt his face heat up. He quickly changed into his blue PJs then picked out some comfy clothes for Cas to wear, He chose his school sweat pants and an old soft AC/DC shirt. When he entered the tent again Castiel was already shirtless and running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Here you go," Dean gulped tossing him the clothes and trying not to stare.

"Thank you." Castiel pulled the shirt on. "It smells like you." He smiled.

"Oh, is that okay?" Dean blushed, climbing under the blankets.

"Yes, I like your smell." Cas quickly changed his pants and climbed under the blankets as well. Dean's clothes were slightly baggy on him, his collar bone barley peaked through and it was tantalizing. Of course Dean was currently convincing himself that anyone would think so, anyone would find Cas' thin physique attractive. It didn't mean anything about Dean's sexuality. It was perfectly usual for a dude to think of running his hands across his soft pale skin.

"Oh. Okay that's good I suppose." Dean coughed nervously. "Wanna play the movie now?"

"Of course." They watched the movie together, Dean found himself looking over at Cas quite a few times. To make sure he was enjoying the movie obviously, And he seemed to be, chuckling at most of the jokes and funny scenes. When it finished Castiel looked at Dean, smiling widely. "I enjoyed that a lot." He said and Dean laughed.

"Yes. It is pretty great." They smiled at each other fondly for a bit then Dean had an idea, "Hey, you wanna watch Youtube?" And so they did. They watched Dan and Phil, Angry Grandpa and a whole bunch of other shit until Cas mumbled something about needing to fall asleep, They both were hugging the massive bear and Dean continued watching some crack videos until his eyes started closing by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel did NOT wake up with Dean Winchester sleeping half on top of him. Except he did. He seemed to be able to sleep on his back and stay put but Dean had rolled around like crazy and Castiel had to crain his neck to locate the big pink bear that had previously been separating them. Dean seemed to have thrown it in his sleep, thankfully it didn't reck the tent. Dean shifted, nuzzling into Cas' neck which made Castiel involuntarily shiver. It isn't a bad thing to enjoy this while it lasts is it? To pretend that you're still asleep so the gorgeous man who had somehow latched himself to you in his sleep continues to snuggle against you? Castiel stayed stock still, focusing on the short brushes of air warming up his shoulder. Dean grumbled something indecipherable and Castiel smiled despite himself. Dean twitched and suddenly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Cas." He croaked, his voice rough from sleep.

Castiel sat up as well and shook his head smiling, "It is okay." Dean blushed and tried to situate the morning 'problem' in his pants inconspicuously.  
"Do you want to shower before school?" He asked Castiel, nervously fiddling with the wrinkles on his pajama pants.

"Sure." Cas nodded and crawled out of the tent.

"The bathroom is down the hall, towels are in there."

"Thank you." He nodded and left Dean alone. Dean sighed and flopped back on the floor embarrassed. After a few moments he got back up again and started taking down the tent. After everything was put away or folded and placed on his bed Castiel burst back in and closed the door behind him. His face was flushed and red and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I- Forgot to bring clothes in-" He gasped.

"Um-" Dean stood up quickly and ran to his closet, pulling out a full set of clothes he thought would fit Cas the best. He handed it to Castiel swiftly, averting his eyes embarrassed. Castiel dropped the towel and quickly stepped into the clothes.

"Okay- you can look now." He stuttered, fingering the hem on the light yellow top.

"Wow! it looks great on you." Dean smiled awkwardly. "I haven't worn it in a while so you don't have to bother giving it back."

"Oh, thanks." Cas picked the towel off the floor and dried his hair off quickly.

"Um, i'll go shower now then..." Dean grabbed some clothes for himself and left to the bathroom as well. Castiel smelled the collar of his shirt and sighed contently, he smelled pleasantly like Dean after using his body wash and wearing his clothes. He most certainly _had not_ spent 5 minutes smelling all the soaps to figure out which were Deans.

He grabbed the pile of his own clothes off the end of Dean's bed and headed downstairs. Mary was scrambling eggs and toasting bread when he entered the kitchen. She smiled warmly at him and gestured with her spatula for him to have a seat.

"Did you have fun?" She asked shredding some cheese onto the eggs.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay." He sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

"Anytime you wish, honey." At that moment Sam walked into the room, rubbing his eyes vigorously. His hair was all rumpled and stuck up even more than Castiel's.

"Dude, you were so loud last night." He grumbled and sat down next to Cas. Mary raised her eyebrows and looked at them questioningly. "They were watching TV all night." He clarified laughing a bit at the looks he got from them.

"Where is Dean?" Mary asked dishing out the food.

"He is in the shower."

Mary hummed and nodded, "Hey Samuel, can you get the butter and jam?"

Sam groaned and stood up, making his way to the fridge. When they had finished plating the food Dean entered grinning. His hair was still mostly wet and his skin glistened in the light, He patted Cas' shoulder and Kissed his mother's cheek and then took Sam's seat.

"Thank you for making us breakfast." He smiled.

"Deeeean that's my chair." Sam scowled.

"Oh really?" Dean looked around mockingly. "I don't see your name on it."

"Dean watch it." Mary warned, hiding the amusement in her voice. After a few moments of them eating together Dean thought of a question.

"Hey Cas, What do you guys do on weekends?"

"We do a lot of charity events, and go to church programs. We are encouraged to bring friends, if you are interested." Castiel said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"You have any this week?" Dean asked. Mary and Sam shared mischievous looks and Dean threw an unamused face at them.

"Youth group is on Saturday." Castiel answered, missing their little exchange. "It's far away from your house though so we can drive you." He turned to Mary, "If that is okay with you, Mrs. Winchester."

"Yes, That's fine." She smiled brightly, continuing to eat her breakfast. "Do you have any siblings?" She asked after a moment of polite silence.

"I have four brothers." He chewed on his eggs. "And a little sister but she is still in Deutschland -sorry- Germany. She is only 12."

"What are their names?"

"Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer, Alfie, and Hael."

"Those are all pretty names."

"You have a brother named Lucifer??" Sam asked, disbelieving.

"Yes," Castiel smiled slightly. "He was the most beautiful of all the angels and my parents thought it fitting to name one of their children after him."

"That's a little weird." Sammy shrugged.

"You should finish up eating soon, Don't want to be late for school." Mary stood up from her seat and turned to Castiel. "I Enjoyed having you over Castiel, You can visit anytime." She said kindly before rinsing her dish in the sink, patting the boys on their backs fondly then leaving the room. They all finished their food then ran upstairs to brush their teeth. When they had all successfully gotten ready they scrambled into the Impala, Cas riding shotgun despite Sam's very vocal protests, and Dean drove Sammy to his school first.

"Stay safe." Dean called out to him.

"Jerk!" He yelled back.

"BITCH." Dean yelled even louder and a teacher glared at him and started walking towards them angrily. "Oh shit," Dean laughed and sped off quickly. Probably too quickly for a school area, as Castiel warned him, a worried expression on his face. When they made it to their school building and through the doors Dean turned to Cas smiling.

"I had lots of fun, If you ever want to get away from home again, even if it isn't for the night you can just ask. Or... I don't know if you want to just hang out." He looked into Castiel's eyes sheepishly.

"It means a lot to me." He smiled politely. Dean rested a hand on his shoulder firmly.

"I'm not just saying that to be nice." Dean frowned then let his hand fall from his shoulder. "I'll see you in club." Dean smiled again at the more relaxed look on Cas' face. He winked before turning and rushing to his class. 

***

 

During history in second period he felt someone jab him in the back. He turned around and glared.

"What have you run out of girls so you've moved onto the small pretty boys?" Dick Roman leered at him.

"What are you even talking about." Dean growled in hushed tones.

"Rumor is you walked out with that little Heinie last night and then back in this morning, you spend the night Winchester?" He grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed, "Well that's exactly what it is isn't it? A rumor. Also don't use derogatory words Dick. Just cuz your named after one doesn't mean you have to be one." He turned back around and pulled out his subject binder. He felt pretty smug about how well he could lie now, grown quite skilled at it. But he was also kind off pissed that rumors already being spread about, it was probably from the group of girls in the club.

 

The rest of the class went pretty smoothly, though Dick did try to get his attention a few times again, he just ignored him. During lunch he was sitting with his usual group of friends and they were chatting happily when Dean noticed Castiel sitting not to far away, surrounded by the girls. He looked very uncomfortable and even from this far away Dean could tell that that black haired bitch Hannah was flirting heavily. Dean suddenly remembered what Castiel had told him in the hallway the other day and he stood up quickly, knocking his chair back. Everyone looked up at him questioningly, His face was turning red with anger.

"I'll be back real quick." He took a deep breath before walking swiftly to Cas' table, leaving everyone bewildered. He put on a large painfully-fake smile as he approached the table, and slammed his hands in between too girls. Every one jumped and looked up at him but Dean only looked at Castiel, whom he noticed relax slightly.

"Hiya, Cas! My friends all want to meet you, Wanna come finish lunch with us?" He grinned.

Castiel nodded frantically before freezing and looked at Hannah worriedly. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was frowning massively at Dean.  
"No, he's sitting with us." She scowled.

"I think that's for him to decide, eh?" Dean raised his eyes smugly. Castiel scrambled up and grabbed his tray, which only had a bit of food left. He was shaking slightly and Dean's smile faltered. Castiel circled around the table and stood close to Dean, not looking up into his eyes in embarrassment. Cas glanced back at Hannah nervously and she was glaring directly at him.

"Don't look back at her." Dean murmured, guiding Cas away by his shoulder.

"Thank you." Castiel whispered.

Dean patted his back, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly and Castiel nodded softly. They made it back to Dean's table and Dean grabbed an empty chair for Cas. "Hey, move it Benny." Benny scooted over and they all looked at Castiel interested. Charlie smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Dean, Why don't you introduce us to your new friend?" She smiled. Dean took Castiel's tray from him and set it on the table then pulled the chair out for him to sit in. Castiel blushed and took the seat, he felt everyone's eyes on him and he looked at his food awkwardly. Dean placed his hand on Cas' shoulder again reassuringly.

"This is Castiel, He's one of the exchange students, Cas, this is Benny, Kevin, Charlie, Meg, Garth 'n Jo."

Castiel nodded and smiled at them, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Clarence," Meg winked, leaning forward on the table.

"I- don't understand- He just told you my name is Castiel-" Flustered he looked to Dean for help but Dean was scowling at Meg.

"Okay Meg. Lay it off a bit." He scolded.

"He's a precious little unicorn." She grinned, "Someone ought'a scoop him up before the Dogs get 'em."

"Well it's not gonna be you." Dean pouted. A few people laughed at them, mostly Benny and Charlie.

"So, Castiel," Jo smiled and forked cold mac 'n cheese out of a small Tupperware and into her mouth, "What other countries have you been to?"

"I've been to every European country, China, Japan, Korea... Some more but it was a while ago." Benny whistled and Dean smiled proudly.

"Damn you know all those languages?" Jo's eyes widened.

"Mostly," Castiel frowned. "I've only just started learning Korean, I know Japanese much better."

"Say something! In any language you want." They all smiled at him and Castiel gulped nervously.

"I don't really know what to say, um..." He looked at Dean and saw his bright green eyes. "Ano... Anata no me wa hijō ni kireina midoriirodesu-" Castiel blushed furiously and covered his face. "It's very hard to do on the spot!" He groaned.

"Does anyone know what he said?" Dean asked curiously and Castiel sunk deeper into his seat.

"I Don't know, I didn't learn Japanese." Kevin said. "It was Japanese right?" Castiel nodded, still covering his face.

"Can you say something in German?" Garth asked entheusiastically.

"Ja ich kann ... ich hatte eine sehr lustige Zeit letzte Nacht mit Dean." Castiel said.

Kevin choked on his burrito, "Was hast du gestern Abend gemacht?" Cas' face suddenly felt like it was burning and he automatically started raising his voice frantically.

"Oh, ich habe vergessen, dass Sie Deutsch sprechen! Ähm, wir haben Videospiele gespielt ... es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, das ist alles, was ich meinte, ich habe gerade versucht, an etwas zu denken..." He started to feel involuntary tears build up in his eyes.

Kevin leaned forward quickly switching back to English, "No! It's okay, It's good that you had fun!"

Dean's eyes widened, "The fuck did you say?" He turned to Cas and rubbed his arm soothingly.

Charlie turned to Kevin and punched him in the arm, "'My God Kevin! You made Castiel cry!"

Dean scooted his chair closer to him and ignored the chatter around them. "Hey, Hey it's okay," Dean stroked his face again, not thinking about the fact that they were in the middle of the cafeteria. "You don't have to cry." He wiped the moisture off Cas' warm cheekbone.

"I didn't think that anyone would know what I was saying..." He whispered, his eyes wide.

"Choose another language to say secret stuff in... like a more lesser known one, have you been to Hungary? Do you speak Hungarian? I doubt anyone here can."

"Igen, én is magyarul tudok." Castiel replied quietly.

"There!" Dean grinned. "Now you can talk about someone's butt and they won't even know!"

Castiel laughed embarrassed, "Thank you," He squeezed Dean's hand and they turned back to the rest of the table.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out." Kevin said earnestly.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have said it out loud If I didn't want people to hear It." He blushed all over again.

"Okay I've got one more question, what's your favorite word in each language?" Jo asked,

"I like how you say... Pool Noodle in Japanese." He smiled, "It's not a native Japanese word but it's still funny."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Puru nuduru." He his face broke into a massive smile and he covered it. Dean burst out laughing and slapped his knee repeatedly.

"That is funny." He grinned at Cas and they stared at each other happily, there was an awkward silence at the table and Benny coughed.

"You got some sort of eye language as well?" He asked, smirking.

Dean snapped out of the trance, "What? No!" He said defensively. Benny chuckled and went back to his food.

"My favorite German word is 'Flusen' it means fluffy,which is also my favorite in English." Castiel smiled. "But I think a very strange word to have is Kummerspeck, It's excess weight gained specifically from emotional eating. Some people translate it to 'grief bacon' which I find perhaps even more funny, though a very bad translation." Suddenly He started laughing again, "Hungarians don't say 'Bullshit' They say 'Lófasz!' Which means... Pferd Schwanz Um... 'Horse penis." He smiled at Dean, who started laughing all over again.

"Well I'm definitely going to use that now." Dean tried to pull himself together.

"You enjoy dick jokes way to much, Dean." Jo raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head, smiling.

"What can is say," Dean rolled his eyes, "I do love myself a good dick... joke." He paused dramatically and grinned far to big.

"You are un believable." They all laughed together.

"Hey, were you guys invited to Ruby's Halloween party?" Charlie asked, zipping up her empty lunch cooler. "I think we're supposed to go in pairs, I'm going with Dorothy. Finally convinced her to come with me to a high school party, just 'cause you're homeschooled doesn't mean you can't enjoy your teen years to the fullest." She grinned. "So you guys all going?" She looked around.

"I'm going with Andrea." Benny smiled, "We're gonna be Vampire pirates, her idea. A little strange but hey."

Charlie squealed and clapped her hands then looked at Kevin and Garth expectantly.

"Oh _NO_. No no no Charlie. I am staying home and finishing my presentation prep. I'm not going to a party with some drunk, high, underage teens."

Garth laughed in his somehow positive way, "They don't get high, not on my watch."

"Garth you are unbelievably naïve if you think they don't stick weed in the brownies and cookies." Dean said.

Garth's mouth dropped, "Oh my god."

Jo patted him on the back, "It's okay, there's no use trying to keep it away from them, at least the won't get lung cancer to early, right?" Garth contemplated it for a moment then shrugging an 'I suppose.' "I'm going by myself." Jo answered Charlie and she nodded in affirmation.

"Nonsense." Meg grinned at her and slung her arm over her shoulder. "Tag along with me, two loners together make two slightly less lonely loners." Jo raised her eyebrows and after a moment said 'fine.'

"That leaves you and Castiel," Charlie looked over at Dean and smirked, "Wadda ya say?"

Dean turned to Castiel, "You want to go?" He whispered.

"What day is it?" He asked.

"Probably Friday?" He turned to Charlie who nodded. "Yea Friday."

Castiel frowned, "If we can still make it to youth group on."

"Of course! I already have an idea for our costume." Dean started laughing quietly. "You can be a Bee and I can be that Dick flower."

Castiel smiled and blushed, "I can probably get Gabriel to cover for me." He offered.

"Great!" Dean lit up and suddenly looked at Castiel pink dusted lips and felt the urge to kiss him, which startled him greatly and so he buried it quickly. "Sammy and his girlfriend jess can help me sew mine and we can buy yours, oh my God you'll be fucking cute."

Castiel blushed harder, embarrassed. "If you made it yourself you could use it for your final project."

"HAHA. I'm sure the PTA would really appreciate a costume with a penis hanging off of it."

"Why the _FUCK_ are you still talking about _dicks_ , Dean?" Jo exclaimed, exasperated.

"Okay, This time it was an innocent conversation." Dean threw his arms up in surrender.

"How can you possibly bring up _fucking penises_ in a casual conversation, Dean?"

"I Swear to god Jo, I already have your mom fake-mothering me I don't need you too! And for the record we were talking about a flower, and our costumes."

"So you will come then?" Charlie smiled.

"Yep," Dean said and Castiel nodded. "But were risking Cas' family reputation so you gotta _bee_ quiet." He turned to Cas. "Did you hear that?? I said BEE." He started laughed uncontrollably.

"Dean, even I know that was terrible." Castiel smiled fondly.

"Oh finish your apple, Cas." Dean grinned. After a few idle conversations they had all mostly finished their food and the bell rang. Dean grabbed his empty tray and stood up. pushing his chair out of the way. "I'll see you at club?" Castiel smiled at him and Dean again felt the urge to kiss his beautiful lips, but again of course her threw the thought away and mentally told him self to get it together before the party. He didn't want to ruin their swiftly growing friendship by a quick slip up like that, after all he wasn't gay, he just had poor self control. When Castiel had walked away with his own tray Charlie leaned towards him, her hands planted firmly on the table in between them.

"I Know that look, Winchester. De-ni-al." She sang.

"Shut up, Charlie!" His face lit up. "Your Gay-Dar is broken."

"I never said anything about being gay Dean. But if that's were you want to take this-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP." Dean turned and ran away.

***

 

During History he texted Kevin,

Dean: hey I've got a really personal question but I need help.

Kevin, being the good student he was didn't reply until in between classes. 

Kevin: Sure, What is it?

Dean: How do you get rid of your gay thoughts

Kevin: Woah there, what do you mean gay thoughts?

Dean: You no, like the usual things, wanting to kiss dudes and stuff.

Kevin: um i can't speak for everyone, but most straight boys don't think about kissing other men.

Dean: WTF Really??

Kevin: Yea Dean, You should talk to Char. I gtg to Cal, bye.

 Dean threw his head against a locker. The fuck? Kevin must just be weird, probably focuses to much on studying. It's probably because of Dean's sudden change in sex life that's got him overly horny. Now that he thought about it, He hadn't been with a girl since he encountered Cas, which was only two days ago but he would have usually gotten with a girl by now. yea, that's it. That's why he wants to wrap Cas up in a fluffy blanket and kiss him silly. Because he hadn't stuck his penis in a nice vagina two days.

"You okay Dean?" He heard Garth ask from behind him.

"Yes," Dean groaned and turned around. "Do you think about kissing boys?" He whispered harshly.

He just smiled, "No Dean, but I'm not Gay."

"But you can think about dudes in that way and not be gay right?" He readjusted the strap on his backpack that was digging into his shoulder.

"Well you could be Bisexual, or som'n else."

"Bisexual?" Dean frowned.

"Well yea, Some people like guys and gals, some people just like humans in general and it doesn't matter how they identify."

"Hm..." Dean frowned. "I suppose that's possible." The bell rang and Garth smiled at him kindly,

"If you have any questions you should search it on Google. Google is your friend." He patted Dean's shoulder and turned away, heading to his class.

Dean was a bit skeptical, but he supposed that could make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy. okay so everything he says in this,
> 
> Japanese: 
> 
> Ano... Anata no me wa hijo ni kirenina midorii desu- um... your eyes are a very pretty color green
> 
> German:
> 
> Ja ich kann ... ich hatte eine sehr lustige Zeit letzte Nacht mit Dean- Yes, I can... I had a very fun time last night with Dean.
> 
> Was hast du gestern Abend gemacht?- What did you do last night?
> 
> Oh, ich habe vergessen, dass Sie Deutsch sprechen! Ähm, wir haben Videospiele gespielt ... es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht, das ist alles, was ich meinte, ich habe gerade versucht, an etwas zu denken- Oh, I forgot you speak German! Um, we played video games ... it was really fun, that's all I meant, I just tried to think of something...
> 
> Hungarian:
> 
> Igen, én is magyarul tudok- Yes, I can speak Hungarian


	5. Chapter 5

 

Later that day during club they started planning their costumes, "Hey, how much money do you have?" Dean was searching online for Castiel's bee costume, he figured it would be easiest to buy an actual one from the stores, and then they could hand make Dean's.

"We get ten dollars a week." Castiel looked up from his book.

"Hm," Dean thought. "Costumes can be really expensive, I'll get it for you." Dean started forming a plan. A slightly illegal plan, but a plan none the less.

"Really?" Castiel asked but was interrupted by Hannah sitting on their table again.

"Castiel?" She tried to smile sweetly. "Will you go to the Halloween party with me?"

"Um." Castiel started panicking and shrinking back in his seat.

"Oh. My. God. Can't you take a hint, lady?" Dean slammed his phone on the table. "Just fucking leave him alone. He doesn't want to take you to the dance. He doesn't want you to touch him. And he doesn't want to see your fucking boobs, So leave. Him. Alone." He stood menacingly in her face. She looked extremely offended and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"No. You don't get to say what he wants." She raised her voice. Castiel looked from her to Dean and Dean rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Cas, just tell her what you want. At this point saying nothing would just hurt her more, and she'll keep making you uncomfortable." Castiel sat forward in his chair and turned to Hannah awkwardly.

"Hannah I..." He gulped. "I have no interest in seeing your breasts. Or even being in close proximity to you." He said looking at the floor. Dean held back his laughter at the expression on her face. When she pulled herself together she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. Please give me a second chance, I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have stopped. I just love you so much." She touched his knee and he batted it away scared.

"Why do you say that?" His voice shook. "You don't know me, You just... appeared and why-" He stood up and backed away from her. "Please, just stop pretending to like me." His breathing started to speed up so Dean stepped in, "Alright then, That was straight from his mouth." He frowned at her and she stood up angrily, ignoring Dean and addressing Castiel again.

"Why?! Was I not good enough?!" She yelled angrily. Castiel shrunk back and Dean took a step closer to Hannah in between them. "So it's true." She spat disgusted. "You really are a Fag." Dean's eyes grew a shade darker and He stepped forward furiously. Without thinking he drew his fists and yanked her forward by the collar of her shirt.

"You want to say that again you _fucking whore_?" He growled. She glared at him defiantly and whispered, "He's a faggot." And with that, Dean lost it. He threw her back, she fell too the floor and he had already kicked her twice in the gut before he even registered Castiel holding his arm and pleading him to stop. He blinked, realized what he was doing and stepped back quickly. But before he could pull himself together Hannah spoke again, "Did you enjoy hanging out with him last night, Dean? Was he good for you?" He pounced on her again and held her throat tightly. Her eyes bugged and she choked and sputtered, trying to pull his hands away.

"Dean!" Castiel pleaded.

"You say one bad thing about him and i'll personally remove all of your teeth." He gave one last squeeze to prove his point and then jumped off of her and back to Castiel.

"I'm sorry about that." He touched Cas' shoulder hesitantly.

"I don't understand, What did she say?" He frowned.

"Just ignore it. It was a really nasty word, I'm sorry I snapped I don't like it when people use it. As specially about you, it seems." Castiel still looked confused so Dean elaborated quietly, "Um... It was a gay slur."

"Oh," Castiel's frown deepened. "Is that common in America?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That's interesting... Germany has a lot darker past and even there gay people are treated better."

"Yea well America kind of sucks." They sat back down, ignoring as Hannah ran from the room. Dean started drawing his costume again and they continued to plan it out as if the whole scuffle never happened.

*** 

That night Dean borrowed his grandpa's grey Toyota Solara (The impala would draw too much attention.) and broke into a Halloween store. It wasn't the first time he'd committed burglary, he'd convinced himself that if he didn't steal anything over $50 it would be fine. He wore latex gloves and a Shrek face mask (Couldn't take any chances), and took the back roads to bypass the traffic cams. He even successfully found and unplugged the security system before it alarmed the authorities.  He quickly found the costume he though would be best and after laughing at the thought of Cas in the sexy bee costume he got out of there fast. He spotted the full body suits on his way out and grabbed a white one for his own costume without looking at the price.  
 

[bee costumes ](https://twitter.com/enbyjesus/status/851594909974974464/photo/1)

 

The pure glee on Castiel's face when he gave the bee costume to him the next day wiped away any feelings of doubt that he had.

"And Jessica is coming over tonight to help he with my costume so if you want to come as well that would be fun."

"Okay," Castiel smiled, "But Naomi wants Gabriel to come with me and make sure... I'm not even sure what she wants him to do actually."

"That's okay," Dean patted his back. "Gabriel seemed cool."

"Yes, I suppose it could have been worse. Where did you buy this?" He asked, raising the still packaged costume.

"A small halloween shop, I don't  remember what it was called." He started playing with the hole in his jeans nervously.

"I hope it wasn't too expensive."

Dean smiled trying to cover up his nerves, "Of course not, don't worry about it." He had stolen before, but that doesn't make it any less nerve wracking that days after it happened. He just hoped they wouldn't notice one missing, at least until after the party. He really didn't need to spend his next few months in jail. 

 

 

They met Gabriel at the door, He seemed very excited about coming.  
"They wanted Michael to come but I convinced them otherwise. Wouldn't want that old snoop hindering your blossoming friendship." He winked. Dean looked a little confused so he elaborated, "Our family is very strict, They kind of like to stick together and not let other people in. It's actually pretty amazing that Cassie got to spend the night before you were investigated. As specially since Castiel has never had a friend over before. I knew about you, but of course we wouldn't talk about juicy school drama with gnädige Frau or her cronies."

"I see now." Dean nodded.

"You see?" Now Castiel was confused. "Are you blind?" He looked insanely worried and Gabriel started laughing.

"It means I understand." Dean answered kindly and after a moment of quiet Castiel replied, "I see." Dean smiled and patted his back reassuringly.

"I am still getting used to your accents." Castiel said.

"Oh, I'm sure Benny and Garth are even harder to understand too."

"Alright! Let's get going now." Gabriel clapped his hands together three times and started walking into the parking lot. Castiel frowned at Dean and then the started walking after him. 

 

When they made it to the house Dean sighed, "It's Tuesday so my Dad is probably going to come home, don't let that effect my evaluation."

"Dude I'm not going to actually judge you." Gabriel assured.

They walked inside and Dean called his mother. She looked surprised, "Oh, Another friend?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Winchester." Gabriel shook her hand and kissed it.

"This is my brother, Gabriel." Castiel said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled politely. There was an awkward silence so Dean piped up, "Sammy is Going to be dropped off with Jess."

"Alright then, go do.... Whatever it is you guys do."

"Thanks, Ma!" Dean smiled then turned around and leapt up the stairs.

"Thank you again Mrs. Winchester." Castiel bowed then pulled Gabe up the stairs after Dean. When they entered his room Dean was sitting on his bed with his backpack opened next to him.

"Okay, Jess is bringing the fabric so we can't actually start yet but here's what we're making." Dean tossed his sketch book to Gabriel. He studied the page and chuckled, "Wow, so you're going to wear a big schlong to the party?"

"You bet." Dean grinned.

"Schlong?" Castiel asked innocently and Dean started laughing.

"Another word for dick." He grinned looking at Cas.

"You learning a lot this year Cassie?" Gabriel nudged his ribs.

"Yes." Castiel frowned and sat down next to Dean on his bed. "I didn't know there were so many words that mean penis."

"There are just as many in German." Gabriel pointed out.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Gabriel then started listing them off, "Hahn, Kolben, Männchen, Riemen, Rute, spannen, spitzen, Wetterhahn, spitzend, Vogelmynnchen, spannt, Gockel, spannest, spitztest, Schwänze, spannst, erigierter, spitztet, spitzt, Zuckerstange, Unaussprechlichen," Castiel started to look uncomfortable.

"I Don't think I ever wanted to hear those words from your lips, Gabriel."

Gabriel just Laughed then deciding to tease him more said in a whining voice "Bitte fick mich, Vati!"

Castiel's eyes flew open and his face turned bright red "DU GEHST ZUR HOLLE, GABRIEL!" He yelled and covered his face in embarrassment.

"What did he say?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"I bet if you say it to Cas he'll fall over" Gabriel grinned.

"What was it?"

"Bitte. Fick. Mich. Vati. And you have to whine and act cute." Castiel's eyes widened as Dean turned to him and leaned closer.

"Bee-teh fick mic Vah-tee." Dean fluttered his eyelashes seductively. Castiel froze, his eyes locked with Dean's.

"Herr rette mich." Castiel murmured to himself  under his breath. After a moment they broke eye contact to look at Gabriel, who was now laughing and rolling on the floor.

"What does it mean?" Dean asked and Castiel shrunk back.

Gabriel answered through his fit of laughter. "Please," He wheezed. "Fuck me, Daddy."

"Oh my fucking God." Dean's face also turned red, he turned to Castiel and Putting on his best baby voice he pouted, "Bitte, Vati." 

Castiel threw himself face first into Dean's bed groaning in embarrassment. "Gabriel why did you teach him that??"

"I don't think you understand how funny it is to see you all flustered Castiel. And no one seems to be able to do it better than Dean." Gabriel started pulling himself together. Dean looked smugly at Castiel who was now turning back around and pouting.

"Don't be sad, Vati." Dean whispered into Cas' ear setting his face ablaze all over again.

"I'll teach you some more later." Gabriel winked.

"Don't you dare!" Castiel yelled. "You can't just teach him sex words! If he goes to Germany all he'll know how to say is 'touch my body, Daddy'"

"I don't think I ever will go to Germany, I only need it to talk to you." Dean pointed out.

"Yea, Because you really need to know how to ask for my dick in secret, don't you." Castiel dead-panned which caused Gabriel and Dean to burst out laughing again. While they were still recovering Sam burst through the door followed by Jessica.

"Somebody's looking happy." Sam raised his eyebrows.

"My brother's teaching Dean sex words." Castiel started pouting again.

"Oh!" Sam realized the other person in the room. "Hello, I'm Sam, This is Jess."

"Guten tag." Gabriel greeted, shaking Sam's hand.

Castiel stood up and bowed to Jessica, "It's nice to meet you, Jessica."

"You too." She smiled and set down the bag she had been holding. "I brought some stuff Dean, You said you got the white suit already?" 

Dean nodded and got off his bed to look at what she brought. "Wow this'll be great. We should start it now then you and Sam can hang out." He smiled up at her then turned to Cas. "Come here we'll show you." Castiel joined them on the floor leaving Sam and Gabriel to move to Dean's bed. "Oh I'll get the stuff I bought." Dean crawled to his closet and opened it, pulling out his stolen costume. He crawled back and showed it to them.

"Oh my God Dean, You're gonna wear that?" Sam laughed.

Dean smiled proudly, "You bet."

"Put it on now." Jessica laughed and so Dean picked up the costume and left to change in the bathroom.

"So Cas, What are you going as?" Sam asked while Dean was gone.

"Dean bought me a bumble bee costume." He beamed. "It's in Dean's bag."

"You should put it on too." Gabriel suggested.

Castiel nodded and found the package inside the backpack, opened it and pulled the costume on over his clothes. Right when he pulled the hood on Dean came bursting through the door in an entirely white body suit. Even his face was covered which made it impossible to read his emotions.

"Oh sweet Cas, You got yours on too?" Dean's muffled voice spoke through the white fabric, but he sounded as though he was smiling. "It looks great! Really poofy." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

A smile broke across Castiel's face, "Yes, You can see out of that?" He reached forward and poked were he presumed Dean's eye was.

"Ow, yes." Dean buried his face in Castiel's shoulder.

"Oh my God look at them." Gabriel whispered to Sam and Jessica. "Castiel told me he liked Dean but I didn't know that they were hugging already."

"Yea," Sam murmured back. "Dean's really weird, it's like his body knows what it wants, so it's painfully obvious to us, but his mind doesn't so it takes like way too long for him to realized what he's feeling."

"Has it happened before?"

"Usually he 'loves 'em and leaves 'em' as he so calls it but yea, it happened once before. Her name was Lisa, It didn't turn out very good in the end. She was sleeping with someone else and got pregnant."

"Eek."

"Yea. That whole thing probably wasn't healthy for him." Jessica added, frowning.

"Hey what chu guys talking 'bout?" Dean asked, he had unzipped the top so his head poked out.

"You." Sam smiled.

"I told you to stop talking about me." He scowled. "Now lets get started, Jess." Jessica nodded and pulled some folded up fabric, three wire hangers,  a hot glue gun and two different sized bottles of paint out of the plastic bag she had brought.

"Do you have scissors?" She asked.

"Yea, Sam go get yours."  Sam rolled his eyes but stood up anyway and got some from his bedroom. When he returned Jessica had already lain out the square of white fabric and was drawing shapes on it with a pencil.

"Wait, is it going to be made out of a pillow thing?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. It's called recycling." She started cutting out the shapes she had drawn and asked Dean to plug in the hot glue gun. 

 

When she finished she had made a sort of hat with petals attached to it and she gave it to Dean. They mixed some purple paint with water and painted eyes and spots on the white suit he was wearing While Gabriel, Sam and Cas were goofing around and making the dick out of the left over fabric. 

  
 [both their costumes](https://twitter.com/enbyjesus/status/851610402874118144)

  
"Are we going to hot glue that on?" Dean asked pointing at the fabric penis in Cas' hand. He was glad he had put the mask back on because he was pretty sure that his face had flushed brightly and his eyes were suspiciously locked on Castiel's hand which was firmly gripping a dick shaped object at the moment.

"Sewing it would probably be better, so it doesn't fall off." Jessica said.

"Mom has a sewing kit." Sam offered. "That's going to be really weird, Hey mom can I use your sewing stuff? I have to sew a pretend penis onto my Halloween costume."

"You'll figure it out." Dean grinned cheekily.

"No! I've already gotten you scissors. I'm not going out there again." Sam pouted.

"Cas can do it, He's really innocent." Gabriel offered. Castiel nodded and set down the dick.

"Of course." He nodded to Dean and left the room. He found Mrs. Winchester in the kitchen sweeping. "Frau Winchester?"

"Oh please, Call me Mary." She smiled and rested her broom against the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we use your sewing kit?" He asked.

"Of course." She opened a drawer and pulled out a box. "What for?"

"Um..." Castiel's face suddenly lit up. "We are making Dean's costume and we have to sew something onto it. I assure you it is a perfectly appropriate costume even if it might not seem so- He's going as a flower and i'm going as a bee- as you can tell." He suddenly remembered the fact that he was wearing his costume.

"I'm sure it will be great, Castiel. And your costume is very cute." She handed him the box. "Don't loose any needles and have Dean put it back when you're done. 

Castiel bowed and quickly ran back upstairs. His face was still red when he walked back into the room. "I think my being innocent was my down fall." He announced as he handed Jessica the sewing kit.

"I think i'll do that." Dean murmured, taking the box from Jess. He didn't like the idea of anyone other than himself wielding a sharp object near his very sensitive area, and he didn't feel like taking the costume off.

"What happened?" Sam asked Castiel.

"She asked what we were doing and my face turned like a strawberry." Castiel frowned. Dean smiled at him behind his mask as he threaded his needle. He couldn't believe how adorable Castiel was just in general, but it seemed to be amplified while he was in his costume. The hat sort of squished his cheeks together which amped up the cuteness.

"Hey Cas, hand me the dick?" Castiel nodded and brought it to him.

"It's very well crafted." He said, Sitting next to Dean of the floor.

"Yea, but not as good as the real thing." Dean started sewing it to his crotch carefully.

"Now I know this is going to be hard Dean, but I think we'd rather you not talk about your bits while we are in the room." Sam cringed.

"Then you can go ahead and leave." Dean said defiantly. "Thank you Jessica, this looks amazing and it would probably look bad if you hadn't helped. Now go ahead and do what ever you guys do with each other because I like to talk about my penis sometimes when i'm in the comfort of me own room."

"Fine. Come on Jess." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Jessica through the door.

"You almost done?" Gabriel asked.

"Yea, Cas hand me the scissors?" He did and Dean snipped the thread after tying it off. "Hell yea!" He said, jumping up and dancing around. "This is awesome." He laughed, Looking at himself in his mirror. He turned to Cas and grinning under his mask he started shimmying towards him. "Pollinate me, Daddy." Castiel laughed as well and jumped up, he made a buzzing noise and started rubbing up against Dean.

"Oh get a room you guys!" Gabriel scoffed, though he was smiling.

"I said it to Sam, I'll say it to you. This is my bedroom. I'll do what I want in here." He continued fake-grinding against Castiel.

"Wow. Okay, well do you have anything else you guys want to do or should we head home?" Dean paused with his arms still wrapped around Cas' fluffy torso.

"Well We can... Uh watch some T.V?" Dean offered. "I have the X-files?" 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After a few amazing episodes they changed out of their costumes and went downstairs to find Mary cutting vegetables. She smiled at them warmly. "Are you going to stay for dinner?" She asked them.

  
"No, but thank  you Mrs- Mary. My mother wants us home before Six."  Castiel said. 

"Okay." She nodded. "Then would you like a slice of pie before you leave?" Dean jumped up and down excitedly and she turned to him. "Not you, Dean. You will have yours after dinner."

"Aw come on." Dean sulked, crossing his arms.

"I would love some pie." Gabriel stepped forward. "What kind?"

"Pecan." Mary placed a piece onto a small plate. "Would you like some as well, Castiel?" Dean nodded at Castiel frantically so he agreed. 

Dean got them the whipped cream as they sat down and handed it to Gabriel who sprayed a massive amount on his. Dean took the seat next to Castiel and looked at him intently.

"Try it." He said, excitedly pushing Castiel's plate closer to him. Castiel took a bite and smiled, covered his mouth and said, "It is very delicious."

Dean's eyes sparkled and he grinned widely. "You better believe it. My mom makes the best damn pie in the country."

"Would you like some?" Cas asked him, scooping Dean a bite. 

Dean nodded and opened his mouth. Castiel fed him the pie while looking at him fondly and that's the first thing John Winchester saw as he entered the room. 

"Hello?" He announced his entrance rather loudly. Dean jumped and turned around in his seat quickly. Castiel turned a bit slower and upon seeing him he stood up and extended his hand for him to shake. John eyed it suspiciously and made no move to reciprocate so Castiel dropped his hand.

"It is nice to finally met you sir." Castiel nodded politely. John's eyes narrowed even more and he turned to Mary.

"Can I speak with you, Mary?" He said and pulled her out of the room. Castiel looked at Dean and Dean shook his head. 

"It isn't your fault, Cas." He said. "He lost his Dad in the war when he was really young." 

Castiel's eyes widened, "Oh no we should go." He leaned closer to Dean frantically. "I don't want to bring him bad memories." 

"No!" Dean grabbed his hand. "I mean, just stay a little bit longer. He's the one who's bitter against people because of where they were born before even before he meets them."

Castiel looked extremely worried and glanced at Gabriel who shrugged. "Castiel." Dean squeezed his hand again. "I haven't known you for long but I'm Pretty sure you wouldn't hurt a soul and it's his fault if he doesn't realize that." John and Mary entered the room again and when his eyes landed on Dean and Castiel they flared up with anger.

"You fucking-" Mary cut him off by touching his shoulder firmly. He took a deep breath then walked over to the fridge to get himself some beer. After grabbing two he left the room without looking at them. Mary sat down at the table, "Don't worry about him." She said. "Finish your pie." Then she stood up again and left. Dean grabbed his fork and scooped himself a bite. They finished together and Dean stood up to put the plates in the sink. 

"I guess I'll drive you guys home?" he asked while rinsing them off.

"You did drive us here." Gabriel said.

"Yea, So I guess we'll just go now then?" Castiel nodded and stood up. Dean dug his keys out of his pocket and patted Cas' back. "Let's go then. Before any more drama starts up."

They slid out of the room past Dean's father and when they made it to the door Dean said, "I'm going to drive them home now." John only grunted so they just left through the door.

"Wow what a deadbeat." Gabriel sighed. 

"You get used to it." Dean shrugged.

"He's almost the opposite of Gnädigste. But it doesn't seem like the good kind of opposite." Castiel pointed out as he opened the left side door of the impala and sat on the seat. When they all were seated Dean started up the car and pulled out the driveway.  

"So where too?" He asked and Gabriel gave him the directions as they drove. It wasn't long before they made it to a small house and Gabriel told him to pull over. Castiel opened the door then turned to Dean, "Thank you for inviting me over again, I had a lot of fun." He leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek leaving Dean slightly stunned as Cas and Gabriel left the car. He sat there confused as he watched them both enter their house. His mind kept replaying a constant what the fuck was that. _Oh my god. Isn't that something they do in Europe though? It probably means that we're friend, Yes. good European friends_. He started up his car and drove back home. Though he couldn't shake the excited feeling in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short it was supposed to be attached to the next chapter i'm writing right now, but I felt it best to just post this now. I'm writing the party right now and it's taking a little while.
> 
> MAYDAY: rIGHT AFTER POSTING THIS MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND I LOST THE ENTIRE FUCKING CHAPTER AND NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT AGAIN AND IM STRESSED OUT AF I DIDN'T NEED THIS FUCK I WAS SO CLOSE


	7. Chapter 7

  
When the party finally arrived Dean was incredibly excited and had to calm himself down before starting up the car. Gabriel had decided to come as well with his friend Kali. She was dressed as a nurse and he Dr. Sexy, he was wearing a ratty wig but he had forgotten the most important part and Dean had refused to let him into the Car until he put on the pair of cowboy boots he dug out of his closet. Ruby's house was on the rich side of Lawrence but it still was relatively close and it only took 11 minutes before they pulled into the massive driveway. The second the car stopped Gabriel opened his door.

"Stay safe children! You as specially Cassie, I'm trusting you Dean." He winked and he and Kali exited the car and vanished in the distance.

"Zip me up?" Dean asked after he pulled up his mask and leaned over Castiel's lap. It would have been incredibly awkward had Castiel been wearing normal pants, Because Dean's face would be directly over his crotch, but Cas was already in his bee costume so he just had a face full of plushy fabric.

After Castiel had zipped it and tied on his petal hat he sat up. Castiel looked at him fondly, "You look amazing." He smiled.

"So do you." Dean tapped Cas' nose then opened the door. Once they both were standing and had taken a nice breath of the night air, Dean turned to him once again.

"Stay with me, Okay? These kids get crazy AF. And don't eat anything without asking me first. They usually stuff them with drugs. Unless you want to try drugs, Then just tell me I'll help you find the right stuff."

Castiel nodded and smiled, Taking Dean's hand. "Thank you for taking me here, I've never been to a party before."

"Of course." Dean said, Eyeing their hands for a moment then deciding to let it be and start walking up the house. It was one of the largest houses in Lawrence and The long driveway was lit up by probably over a hundred lamps so it took them nearly two minutes before they made it to the door.

Castiel knocked because Dean was wearing gloves, and still hand in hand they waited. The door opened to reveal Tessa, a senior, Dressed as a 'sexy grim reaper' or something of the sort.

"Castiel! I Didn't think you'd come!" She smiled widely and tried to speak over the very loud Halloween music that was now blasting out the door. "And who is this?" She asked turning to Dean. "The fuck _are_ you?"

"He is an orchid that grows in the Mediterranean." Castiel said simply.

"Well okay." She laughed and let them in. The hall was filled with people talking, drinking beer and laughing. All of the lights were tinted purple or blue so it was dim but nicely lit.

Castiel scooted closer to Dean and spoke into his ear, "I wish I could see your face, it would help me." He said.

"Oh, well I can take the head off after we show the costume around, alright?" Castiel nodded and behind them they heard an excited squeal and turning around they met an excited, yet surprisingly hairy, Charlie Bradbury. Her girlfriend Dorothy was supporting her weight, though it sort of just seemed like an excuse for them to have their arms wrapped around each other.

"You're finally here!" Came her cheerful, slightly tipsy voice. "Wow! you guys look amazing!!" She then saw the front of Dean's costume and burst into laughter. Dean let go of Castiel's hand and struck a pose and Charlie almost fell over. "Oh my God, it's fucking amazing." She cackled. "And you guys are so cute together."

"Speaking of cute together, who might you two be?" Dean asked, pointing at Charlie and Dorothy.

"Dumbledore and Grindelwald!" Charlie exclaimed. "The gayest characters in all of Harry Potter because they actually are gay!!"

"Wait, Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes! I'll tell you about them later. It's the greatest untold love story of our generation. Besides you two's I guess." She grinned cheekily.

"That's a very nice fake beard." Castiel finally spoke.

"Why thank you!" Charlie stroked her beard slowly and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, Dory! This is the sexy German dude I told you about."

Castiel's face lit up and Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulder proudly.

"Ich bin nicht aufreizend." Castiel muttered to himself.

"Alright Charlie, You're making him uncomfortable." Dean nuzzled his nose against Castiel's cheek. "Okay so where's the booze?" He asked and Charlie laughed and pointed down the hall. "Alright, Talk to you later?" He sent them a thumbs up.

"Of course, Dean." Charlie smiled and they parted ways.

The kitchen seemed to be the only room with regular lights in it, and there were a few circles of people talking together. They spotted Garth leaning against the counter in a cowboy suit.

"Garth!" Dean called, waving.

"Well Howdy, Castiel! And... Dean." He said in a terrible southern accent and swaggered towards them. "I'm walker Texas ranger by the way."

"I see that." Dean laughed. "You watching the brownies?"

"Yes." He frowned.

"They're really good, dude." Dean went to grab one but paused when he realized he was wearing white gloves and his entire face was covered. "Cas, can you help me?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, undoing Dean's hat and hood. "Do you want me to feed it to you?" Castiel joked.

After a moment Dean nodded, "Yea I guess so."

Castiel's face flushed, "Really?"

"Well yea, Don't make it weird." He opened his mouth and waited. Castiel quickly picked a brownie off the tray.

"Is this one good?" He asked, Nervously biting his own lip. Dean nodded, his mouth still open. The brownies were cut pretty small so he was able to place it in Dean's mouth like communion. Dean closed his mouth and smiled. He tried to thank him but it came out more like 'fank yo.'

"Should I try one?" Castiel asked.

Dean tried to speak but his mouth was glued together from his chewing. After a moment he managed to swallow and said, "Only if you want to. I think they're great, but some people don't." Castiel contemplated for a moment then decided he would. He chose the smallest piece and ate it slowly.

"Have you ever been high before?" Dean asked.

"My eldest brother used to, um..." Castiel's face screwed up. "I'm trying to think of the English. Um, smell things?"

"Oh, Really? So you've sniffed glue or something?"

"Yes, I think? Only once."

"Well this'll last much longer, and in my opinion is way better."

"When will it start working?" Castiel asked, glancing at the other people in the room.

"Depends on your metabolism. Maybe 30 minutes, maybe 2 hours."

Castiel nodded and they sat there comfortably for a moment before Dean realized that garth was standing awkwardly by the counter still.

"Oh don't mind me." Garth sent him a thumbs up. "Just be safe." He grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled and pulled two beers out of one of the coolers, popping the cap off one and taking a long drink then turning to Castiel again, "Let's go see if they are playing any games. And Garth, Just make sure you advise people to only eat one because when it kicks in it kicks in strong."

He finished his first beer and threw in in a box near the fridge. They made their way out of the kitchen and down the hall when they found what must be the lounge, at least one of them, this house was pretty freaking large.

 

They met Gabriel standing on a couch speaking to a group of people. He turned around when they entered the room and grinned widely. "Good evening, brüderlein. And sein geheimnis liebhaber." He wiggled his eyebrows at them.

"Gabriel-" Castiel complained but he was just cut off by Gabe waving his hand nonchalantly.

"Don't even deny it. I was just going to start explaining Arschgrabschen, come and join us." Dean shrugged and they both walked in front of the couch as well so they could see Gabriel. He was standing on the couch but ironically it didn't really make him all that tall, he was pretty short compared to everyone else. Dean supposed he might have missed his growth spurt of something.

Castiel tried to keep the blush off his face, maybe he should have drank some beer as well to use it as an excuse. Gabriel had told him about this game before and he was getting steadily more embarrassed at the thought of playing it with Dean. The look Gabriel sends him makes him suspicious of Gabriel's motive, like he had planned this all along.  
"You all have partners, Right?" Everyone nodded or answered 'yes' So Gabriel continued. "Choose which of you will be A or B."

Dean took a long drink of his beer, set it next to the couch and turned to Castiel, "I'll be A?" Castiel nodded and hoped that his face wasn't the colour of a rose.

"Person A closes their eyes and person B sits on the couch. The goal is for person A to find their partner just by touch. Also if you've got any hats on or identifying objects take it off." Castiel pulled his bee hood down and Dean eyed his ruffled up hat-head. He couldn't help but smile thinking about getting to touch his hair so he closed his eyes.

"If you think you've found your partner then you have to sit on their lap, Who ever finds them first wins a prize." With the new motivation Dean clapped his hands excitedly.

Gabriel hopped off of the couch so that the 'B's could all sit down and he called "Eins, zwei, drei... Starten!"

Dean stepped forward blindly and felt for the first person he could find. He thought it most logical to feel the hair first so that's what he reached for. His fingers accidentally jabbed whoever it was in the face so he muttered a quick apology and brushed his fingers against their hair. He found it definitely not Castiel because the length was far too long and he realized it might be Kali. He thought she was quite scary so he stepped back quickly and moved to the next person. The hair also seemed too long and he really wanted to win so he stepped to his right again and felt the next. This one seemed like it could possibly be Castiel, so he moved from the hair to this face. Their cheek bones weren't prominent enough so he moved to the next.

  
Castiel held his breath as Dean finally approached him and ran his fingers through his thick unruly hair. Castiel saw recognition flood Dean's features. Dean decided that he might as well investigate more, he felt like this was Castel but he couldn't be entirely sure just by touching his soft head of hair. He ran his fingers over Castiel's face and felt the sharp edges that he imagined would cast nice shadows.

His fingers made there way to the back of Cas' neck and Castiel let out a barley audible whimper. Dean smiled and whispered, "Found you." Before stepping closer and straddling him. He found that his face unintentionally rubbed against the side of Cas' head and he froze as he was assaulted by the fresh smelling shampoo in Castiel's hair. "Can I open my eyes?" He whispered, his voice sounding nearly hoarse.

"Not yet," Castiel replied and instinctively held Dean by his waist. They stayed like that for a moment, The sound around them seemingly nonexistent until Gabriel loudly exclaimed, "Congrats!! Dean and Castiel, you won!" He clapped obnoxiously and Dean sat up.

"That's because I didn't use it as an excuse to touch people's boobs." He said.

"Ah, Then you were playing it wrong, my friend." Gabriel grinned.

"That's why it's called Arschgrabschen. Ass grab." Castiel explained and Dean laughed.

"Do we get our prize?" Dean asked, excited.

"Yes!" Gabriel pulled a large red bottle of the floor behind him and tossed it to Dean.

"Oh hell yea! I love Sangria." Dean smiled, opening the bottle and smelling it. "Thanks, Dude."

Castiel eyed the bottle, "Can I try it?"

"'Course." Dean handed it to him. Castiel pressed it to his lips, tipped his head back and started chugging.

"Hot damn, You okay?" Dean laughed and leaned closer to him, holding Cas' waist. When Castiel finally finished he handed the bottle back and rested his head against the couch.

Dean chuckled and took his own few drinks, enjoying the taste. Castiel liked the way Dean's lips wrapped around the bottle, He hadn't seen anyone else drink quite like Dean did and his heart sped up without permission.

  
After a moment Cas took the drink back again, this time drinking slower and when he finished Dean helped him close the cap and set it next to his feet on the floor. When he turned back to Cas he smiled. "You look very relaxed." He said as he took in Castiel rosy cheeks and slightly hooded eyes. He scooted closer on Cas' lap and touched his cheek reverently. " _Fuck_ you're so pretty." He murmurs more to himself than anyone else.

"What?" Castiel asked oblivious.

"You're so fucking _pretty_ , Cas." He leaned closer, focusing on his slightly parted lips. It was possible that the alcohol and maybe even the weed was starting to effect his brain but he wasn't really thinking about that. His filter usually wears thin when he drinks and he probably should have thought of that when he decided to sit on Castiel's fucking lap but now he had already said it and already was and now he couldn't ignore the look in Cas' eyes. "So schön." Dean whispered and ran his thumb across Castiel's bottom lip and Castiel's eyes widened.

He just stared at Dean for a moment and holding his breath said, "You learned?"

"Only for you, Vati." Dean laughed but Castiel's eyes only dilated more. He moved his hands to Dean's face and he pulled him closer.

"Du bist so erstaunliche, Knabe." Without thinking He leaned forward and kissed Dean softly. He quickly came to his senses but when he went to pull away Dean chased after him.

He held Castiel's face firmly and was filled with drunken excitement as he finally got to bite at Castiel's lips, which tasted like fruit and sugar from the Sangria. He squirmed excitedly in his lap and tried to feel as much of Castiel's face as he could as if it was the last time he'd ever get to. Castiel pulled Dean tightly against himself to still his wriggling with one hand a cupped the back of his head with the other. He prodded at Dean's lips with his tongue and Dean whimpered and clung to him tighter. Dean heard someone wolf-whistle from behind them and he pulled away from Cas, looking around frantically.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, worried.

"Um yes- I just- I've gotta go to the bathroom." He stood up quickly and frantically ran from the room until he found the bathroom door which he banged on loudly. He heard giggling behind the door and sighed, turning the knob checking that it was unlocked.

"I'M COMING IN I GOTTA PISS" He yelled and after a moment he opened the door. Inside the bathtub sat Jo and Meg, fully clothed, eating ice cream, laughing and giggling together. They looked high as kites and like they were enjoying the ice cream very well but  Dean really did have to use the toilet.

"Dean!" Jo called out. "We found ice cream!!"

Dean started unzipping his back, "Great! I've gotta pee!" Meg rolled her eyes and pulled Jo up and out of the tub.

"Fine we're going, we're going." She mumbled and hauled Jo out of the bathroom. Dean locked the door after them then finished pulling his costume down. It was kind of awkward but no one was looking so it didn't really matter.

When he finished he pulled the costume up above his waist and started washing his hands. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving Castiel, as specially since it was one of the best kisses he'd had in a long time but Castiel was a boy and a boy can't kiss a boy out in public. Even after the Stonewall Riots and all the pride parades you can't jus kiss a boy, Dean.

His brooding thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" He called and dried his hands off.

"Please let me in!" It was Castiel, and he sounded frantic.

Dean dropped the towel and opened the door quickly. Castiel slid in and closed it behind him, looking scared.

"Did something happen?" Dean asked.

"Hannah- I saw Hannah." He gasped, leaning against the door.

"Oh my god," Dean leaned forward and touched his shoulder tentatively. "Did she see you?"

"I think so."

"I'm sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have left you out there. I told you to never leave my side and then I just ran off." Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, I shouldn't have kissed you. You probably didn't want to, I'm sorry."

"Cas, no, we're both drunk so it's okay. We can pretend it didn't happen."

Castiel's eyes looked from the floor dead into Dean's eyes. "I would have done it even if I only drank water all day." Dean's eyes widened and Castiel looked away again.  
Dean finally answered, But his voice was barely audible, "I probably would have as well." His hand dropped from Castiel's shoulder. Cas could almost see the conflicted thoughts running through Dean's eyes so he waited quietly until Dean came to the revelation. "I think- I think I like you. But- I'm not Gay."

Castiel's eyes softened. "You don't have to label yourself, Dean. If you find out that you really like vegan 'meatballs' you don't have to become a vegetarian."  
Dean laughed nervously, "Yea but I don't think I like anyone else anymore."

"I think that's the Sangria talking, Dean." He said quietly.

"No, No. Fuck that I'm perfectly sober."

"Then you must just have a crush, They say you can only tell if you really like someone if your infatuation lasts longer than four months."

"Who says that? Whatever- I don't care. I'm not asking you to marry me, I just... I like you."

Castiel reached forward and only realized Dean was shirtless after he already started hugging him, so he just continued anyway. His left hand cradled the back of Dean's head and he spoke softly, "I like you too." Dean hugged him back and buried his face into Cas' shoulder.

"Can you teach me more German?" He asked, His voice muffled by Cas' shirt. He felt the weed starting to work and his head feeling light. He breathed in Castiel's sent and started enjoying himself.

"Of course." Castiel stroked Dean's hair for a moment then touched his neck, "Hals." Then his shoulder, "Schulter." He ran his hand down Dean's back, "Rucken." Then he touched Dean's Arms and said, "Arme." And Dean started laughing softly.

"Hande," Castiel held both his hands. Dean pulled his head away from Castiel's neck and looked into his eyes.

"That's really funny." He smiled, giggling. Yes, Giggling. Dean Winchester fucking giggles when he's high.

"Let me put your clothes on." Castiel said, His voice lowering. He brushed Dean's knuckles with his thumbs while Dean nodded and stepped back. Castiel pulled the suit up higher on his waist and helped him get his arms in the sleeves, making sure all his fingers were in the correct places.

He pulled it over Dean's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Vati kümmert von euch." He whispered lovingly against his skin as he zipped up the back of Dean's costume. Dean whined and pressed against him until Castiel stilled his hips, "Ruhig, Dean. You can't get hard in this costume, everyone will see."  Dean clung to Cas' shirt and whined again.

"Cas..." He bit Castiel's neck softly and Cas wrapped his arms around him. There was a knock on the door that startled him but Dean continued to lick at his neck.

"Come on, Knabe. Someone needs the toilet now." He opened the door and came face to face with Hannah. Dean was still latched onto him and he looked up, glaring when he saw her.

"Oh fuck you," He slurred. "Cas doesn't like you." He grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him down the hall away from her. They ran into Charlie and Dorothy again.

"Dean! Cas! Come on, We're starting Truth or Dare." Charlie called.

"Really, Char? Truth or Dare?" Dean groaned.

"Castiel needs the full America party experience and that requires shitty American questions and Dares."

"I have played Truth or dare." Castiel said.

"With drunk American teens?"

"I suppose not." They all made their way to back to the lounge room and it had filled with quite a bit more people since they left.

When they entered the room Garth cheered and waved to them. It seemed like half of the people at the party were all sitting on the couches, or the floor, getting ready to play so the four of them found seats.

"Alright! We all know how to play." Dick Roman announced. "I'll go first." He turned to Anna Milton. "Truth or Dare, Anna?" He smiled like a deviant.

Anna flushed at all the eyes on her. "Truth?"

Dick's smile widened impossibly more. "Who's better in bed, Gordon or Dean?" Everyone wooed excitedly and Dean shifted in his seat.

"Oh my God." Anna laughed and covered her face. "Definitely Dean." The room erupted and she spoke loudly over them. "It's just that Gordon always did the same thing over and over and I guess Dean was just different."

"At least Gordon's not in here, Huh?" Charlie laughed and elbowed Dean's side sharply. 

"Okay Anna, Now it's your turn." Dick said.

Anna thought for a moment, looking around the room until her eyes found Dean. "Dean, Truth or Dare."

"Jesus Christ." Dean moaned. "Truth." Dean always liked to start out with truth, at least until someone else has been dared so he knows how insane the group was.

"Who here has the best butt?" She laughed.

"Cas." Dean said quickly. The room was silent and so he pointed at Castiel who was sitting next to him. "Castiel, The sexy German dude that everyone secretly drools over." Dean grinned at Castiel while Charlie muffled her laughter.

"He does have a great ass." She said.

"Charlie, You're a lesbian." Dean turned back to her.

"Just because I don't buy doesn't mean I can't browse." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, well I'm going to choose..." Dean looked around the room and his eyes fell on Hannah. "Hannah! Truth or Dare?" He shot her a fake smiley face.

She rolled her eyes. "Dare." Everyone cheered. The first dare of the game was always a breakthrough.

"I dare you to sit in a trashcan until your next turn."  Dean crossed his arms.

"What the heck, Dean?!" She mimicked his move by folding her arms as well.

"I'll get the bin!" Garth sprung up and ran to the bathroom.

"What kind of a Dare is that?" Hannah scowled but Dean just smiled at her until Garth came back with the bathroom can in his hands.

"There's poop wipes in here!" He yelled while he set it down in front of Hannah.

"Great!" Dean called. "With the shit. Right were you belong, Eh Hannah?"

Hannah looked scandalized at Dean, then everyone around them who were all laughing. She sat on the open trash can and shuddered.

"It's so gross!" She squealed. Dean turned to Castiel and smiled. Castiel looked like he was amused but was trying to keep it off of his face. That is, Until Hannah spoke again.

"Castiel. Truth or Dare." She squinted her eyes at him.

Castiel contemplated the best option for a moment, He'd rather not answer any of her questions so he decided on Dare.

"I Dare you to only speak German until you're next turn."

"Well that's easy." Dean whispered to him.

"Ich kann das machen. Tut jemand hier sprechen deutsch?" Castiel asked and when no one replied he turned to Dean and looked him Dead in the eye, "Du bist ein sehr schöner kleine Knabe und ich werde dich gut ficken."

Dean froze, the way he said it made him weirdly excited and He recognized some words but he really didn't know what he had said so he just nodded and Castiel laughed. Now Castiel had to figure out how to Dare someone who couldn't speak German, in German. He stood up and looked around the room until he found someone he thought he could ask. "Garth, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" He asked.

Garth looked surprised. "Dare? You asked that right?"

Castiel nodded. "Singen," He spoke slowly and signed each word to help him figure it out. "Alle ihre worte."

"Sing all my words?" Garth asked and Castiel smiled. "Sweeet, I loove to siiing." Garth started. He sang-dared one of the girls Dean didn't really recognized to belly dance to a country song and it was pretty funny but Dean was still thinking about what Castiel might have said to him.

He leaned over to Cas once he sat down again and asked him, "Hey, What did you say to me? I recognized 'pretty,' That word you call me and I think... 'fuck?'" Castiel nodded and bit his lip, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ich kann nicht sagen, es auf Englisch." He muttered.

"Dammit, no English." Dean scratched his head. They turned their attention to the game again right as Charlie was dared to make an interpretive dance to the song 'Carless whisper' by Wham! They clapped their hands for her and she actually didn't do all that bad, it was pretty fun to watch her flail about.

Charlie then dared a girl from her science class to say the first word that entered her mind and she yelled, "Electromagnetic." Which made everyone break into fits of drunken laughter. The girl surprised Dean by asking Castiel truth or Dare.

"Englisch?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. "Truth." He answered.

"What was your first time like?" She said and Castiel frowned.

"First time?" He asked and Dean nudged him.

"Sex." He whispered and made the gesture. Castiel's eyes widened.

"Oh, Um I haven't." Castiel said and everyone gasped.

"No way, you're a virgin?" Someone asked.

"Yes?" Castiel shrugged.

"I can hook you up." Dick grinned at him.

"No, Dick. I don't think he wants to 'hook up.' Do you, Cas?" Dean inturupted.

Castiel shook his head. "No, not really."

"Come on, You can't leave a virgin." Dick said.

"No fuck you, Dick. He gets to have sex when he wants to and it has nothing to do with you." Dean found himself saying things he would have been nervous to say sober very easily.

"Okay." The girl interrupted. "Then what about your first kiss?"

"My first kiss made me very uncomfortable and I wish it hadn't happened." Castiel answered looking straight at Hannah, who was still sitting on the trashcan. He supposed that the alcohol in his system made him more bold because he probably wouldn't have said it in his right mind, but the expression on her face made it worth it.

Castiel chose a girl he recognized from one of his classes named Ingrid and she picked truth.

"Would you rather go back to age 5 with everything you know now or know now everything your future self will learn?" She chose the latter.

"I'm not actually that smart right now, I'd just be an even weirder child than I already was." She reasoned.

Dean stopped paying attention to the game as it became the usual awkward sexual questions and dares and he started fiddling with Cas' fingers absent-mindedly. Castiel watched him out of the corner of his eye kiss and stroke his knuckles fondly and he smiled.

"You're very cute." Castiel whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

"I am _not_." Dean pouted.

"Dean!" Charlie elbowed him.

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Cole asked you." She whispered.

"Oh shit. Dare." He laughed.

"I dare you to make out with Anna for 3 minutes!" Cole grinned.

"Dammit, No!" Dean yelled and squeezed Cas' hand tightly.

"What's the matter? You were happy to get with her last week." Bela Talbot asked.

"I just don't want to fucking kiss her pick something else." He scowled.

"Okay, but it will only get worse. And you can't refuse this time." Cole crossed his arms.

"Come at me, bro."

"Make out with _Castiel_." He said smugly. A chorus of surprised and excited noises broke out and they all watched Dean and Cas intently. Dean laughed and his face lit up. He was suddenly very glad that the brownie had worked so quickly on him. He turned to his left where Castiel was looking at him.

"You don't have to do it, Dean." Castiel whispered and Dean shook his head.

"You heard them, I _Can't refuse_." He smiled and pulled Castiel's face to his, connecting their lips. The room erupted with cheers and some disgusted gags but mostly everyone was laughing. There is always at least one person dared to kiss someone the same sex, for some reason everyone always thought it was hilarious and Dean supposed sometimes it was, depending on who the person dared was. For example, It would be quite funny to watch Cole's homophobic ass kissing a dude.

Castiel kissed him softly this time, cupping his face tenderly as their lips moved in tandem. It felt much more intimate this time, even though there were people watching them.

He wasn't really sure if anyone was actually counting to make sure it was three minutes so they just pulled apart after some time had gone by. Sure enough, everyone was looking at them surprised, with their mouths open catching flies.

"How was that?" Dean grinned mockingly at Cole who looked the most taken by surprise.

"That was fucking _gay_." Cole gasped.

"Well yes, Cole, You dared me to kiss a boy. That is pretty gay."

"But you didn't have to fucking enjoy it."

"I think you'd be crazy to not enjoy a kiss from Cas."

Castiel grabbed his arm, "Dean, stop talking you'll dig yourself in a hole." He whispered.

"Oh shut up, Cas." Dean slurred. "You're the best kisser."

"Sei leise, Knabe." Castiel laughed and covered Dean's mouth. "Be quiet." Dean laughed and licked Cas' hand and he pulled it away. He wiped his hand on his bee costume. "It's your turn now, Dean."

"Crowley!" Dean yelled.

"Dare." Crowley replied from his place in the corner of the room.

"I Dare you and Cole to act like Romeo and Juliet." He smiled.

"Anyone but that fucker." Crowley grumbled and turned to Cole. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore are thou Romeo?" Crowley rasied his voice up high and Dean broke into a fit of laughter holding his stomach. Cole begrudgingly said a line, "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

"O!" Crowley threw himself onto the floor by Cole's feet. "Swear not by the moon! The inconstant moon."

"Then what shall I swear by?"

"Swear by the boobs upon mine chest, Dear Romeo!" Everyone started laughing again and Dean threw himself back onto the floor like it was the funniest shit he'd heard in years.

When he calmed down a bit Castiel leaned over him. "Are you done playing?" He asked, touching Dean's hair.

"Let's do one more round." Dean smiled and sat up, grabbed Cas' hand.

"I Dare you to go to the neighbor's house and ask for a banana and if they give one, eat it slowly while looking them dead in the eye and when you finish hand them the peel and walk away." Dean started laughing all over again.

"Wait who?" He struggled to ask Charlie through his gasping.

"Alicia." She laughed. They all stood up excided, some rather wobbly, and scrambled after Alicia out the front door. It was chilly outside and they tried to stifle their laughter as they ran across the yard to the neighbor's door. They all hid on the side of the house and Alicia knocked on the door. She kept looking over at them and they all motioned her to look away. The door opened and they heard Her ask for a banana and then the door closed.

"Are they coming back?" Dean called. She nodded and pressed a finger to her lips telling them all to be quiet. The door finally opened again and she fulfilled the dare, eating it and handing the peel back then running away. Dean tried to keep his laughter under control until they made it back to Bela's yard and then he fell on the floor laughing. Castiel crouched next to him and looked at him fondly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Castiel asked, brushing Dean's stray hairs back into pace.

"Yes," He sighed content. "Are you?"

"Very much." He smiled. "But you should get up, You don't want to get grass marks on your white costume."

"Oh shit!" Dean jumped.

"Ruhig, I will help you." Castiel scooped him up bridal style.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked holding onto Cas' neck.

"Calm." Castiel replied.

"Okay." Dean sighed and relaxed in his arms. Castiel Carried Dean until they made it out of the grass then he set him down.

"Dayum, Cas. You can carry me?"

"Yes, Dean. I just did. You are not heavy." Dean laughed and hugged him. "What time is it?" He murmured. Now that they were out of the house they could hear each other clearly and it was calming. Castiel checked his watch.

"11:46." He answered and Dean hummed.

"Let's go hang out on my car." Dean smiled.

"Okay." They walked down the driveway happily, passing a group of three people holding a watermelon.

"Dean!" One of them called and Dean looked up at them.

"Victor?"

"Yea! You got a lighter?" He asked.

"Of course. What are you doing?"

"Let me borrow it. We're gonna blow this shit up."

"I'll get it from my car," He pulled Castiel the rest of the way to the impala. "Wait at the hood, i'll give this to them and be back." Dean opened the driver's door and pulled one of his lighters off of the dashboard. Casiel waited  awkwardly by the car, not really sure what the 'hood' was, while Dean ran back and handed it to the boys. It wasn't too far away and if it wasn't nearly twelve o'clock they would be able to see them clearly from were the car was parked. Dean returned looking excited.

"Have you ever seen a watermelon blow up?" He asked, Pulling Castiel to the front of the car and leaning against it.

"No, I haven't seen many things blow up."  Castiel said, joining Dean at the front.

"Well, It's a good thing that we are this far away, they're like fireworks." They watched the boys trying to light it up for a few moments and suddenly it lit up. They watched the figures trying to run away before it exploded and only two of them were clear before it went off. It was surprisingly massive, probably a six foot high, 5 foot wide explosion. Dean laughed as they all probably lost the back of their hair.

"Wow, That was amazing!" Castiel gasped and Dean turned his attention back to him, Smiling proudly. They could hear the boys laughing and hooting with glee in the distace. "A watermelon?"

"Yes." Dean grinned.

Castiel sighed and looked over at him. "That's so weird, Why does it blow up?"

"I actually don't know." Dean chuckled. They peacefully watched the boys jumping around for a while until Castiel turned back to him. He had a glint in his eye that wasn't there before.

"I'm starting to feel weird now." He said running his hands through his hair.

"The brownie starting to work?" Dean leaned closer.

"I suppose so." Castiel said, looking at the plants around them. "Wow." He smiled, his eyes wide and his head floating lightly.

"Does it feel good?" Dean asked and Castiel turned back to him.

"Wonderful." He said, focusing on Dean's face. "You look even better too." Dean scoffed but Castiel could see a hint of self consciousness in his eyes. Castiel blinked slowly and smiled at him. "You are very pretty, Dean."

"Pretty?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Yes, Dean." He replied confidently. He reached forward and touched Dean's face delicately. "Your freckles are so beautiful." He kissed Dean's left cheek and Dean blushed, moving to hold Castiel's hips.

"Really?" He whispered and Castiel kissed his lips softly.

"My God, Yes." He breathed, stroking Dean's face. "Stattlich, csodálatos, Szép." He continued praising Dean in words Dean didn't know what meant but at the same time understood. He separated each praise with a kiss on a new part of skin and Dean felt spoiled and embarrassed but he had a warm welcome feeling in his stomach and he felt overwhelmingly loved.

It sort of startled him, He couldn't really remember the last time he had felt this way. He had been with plenty people and he had been called hot, sexy and attractive but he couldn't remember ever being called beautiful. He let out the breath that he had accidentally been holding shakily and tried to release the soft fabric of Castiel's costume from his fists to no avail.

"Do you believe me?" Castiel asked softly.

"I don't think you would lie." He whispered into the night air.

"You're right." Cas pulled Dean against him and carded his fingers through his hair. "Everything about you is beautiful." He pressed his face into Dean's hair and breathed in. His senses felt heightened and it made him more aware of many little things he would have had to focus on before, like the way Dean's muscles moved while he breathed and how his skin felt pressed against his neck.

"Let's go into my car and listen to music. It's really nice when you are high." Dean suggested.

"Okay." Castiel kissed his forehead and then released him. They clambered onto the bench seat of the Impala and Dean shut the door. He handed Castiel his keys, "Make sure I don't try to drive, Okay?" He asked and Castiel nodded slowly.

He leaned over Castiel and started fishing through his cassette basket until he found what  he wanted. When he did he sat backup again and turned his stereo on.

"Okay. I made this mixtape for when this sort of thing so everything on here should sound great." He slid the Cassette in and it started playing 'Vincent' by Don Mclean through the speakers and Dean sighed, leaning back. Castiel copied him and they both relaxed pleasantly, letting the music wash over them.

"It is very nice." Castiel grumbled, without opening his eyes and Dean hummed in agreement.  They listened to countless songs by Pink Floyd and The Beatles happily and at one point had moved closer together, touching each other's clothes and skin absentmindedly.  When 'And I love you so' played they stared kissing lazily. At some point they were startled by red and blue lights flashing and Dean peeked out the window.

"Oh shit someone called the cops, quick, pretend like we're asleep." He pulled Castiel on top of him and they tried to lay still but of course the song that always made him laugh had to come on and throw him face first into a fit a giggles which made Castiel start too because the song was pretty funny and the way Dean's body jiggled underneath him made him laugh as well so they were sitting there giggling and trying not to at the same time while who knows what was going on outside.

Dean let out a startled yelp when someone knocked on the window and he was filled with dread.

"Shit, shit. Get up. Pretend everything's normal." He said, scrambling to roll down the window. "Good evening, Officer." He tried to say at a normal pace.

"Shut up Dean, open the door."

"What?" Dean blinked. It was Gabriel.

"The police came, We gotta go. Kali's going to drive because she's not stoned." Gabriel unlocked the door and opened it.

"Climb into the back." Kali said sternly and Dean and Castiel tried to comply, clumsily crawling over the seat into the back. Dean started laughing again and Castiel tried to stifle his own.

"You guys are real cute." Kali said sarcastically, turning the music down a bit. Gabriel turned around in his seat.

"Oh come on, Kali. They are cute. Look at them." He cooed, ruffling both of their hair until Dean batted his hand away.

They had planned ahead of time that Gabriel and Castiel would stay at the Winchester's house over night then drive to the house Castiel was staying at and carpool to the church thing. Kali had left her motorcycle at Dean's house so she wouldn't have to stay with them.

"You better not hurt my baby." Dean pouted. "If I wake up and there's even a smudge on her i'll hunt you down."

"Chill out, Dean. She knows how to drive." Gabriel said and Dean laid down in the back seat with Castiel. The ride felt much longer than before but it wasn't unpleasant, After he finally relaxed in Cas' arms and stopped thinking about the fact that Kali, whom he really didn't trust, was driving his baby.

When they finally made it home Dean and Castiel stumbled out of the car and made their way up to the house while Gabriel and Kali said goodbye to each other.  Dean got some Doritos from the kitchen and they tried to quietly make their way up to Dean's bedroom. They watched TV together on the floor until finally drifting of to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my experience learning languages there's always at least one person in the group who mushes them all together and Gabriel is that person. Deutschlish and japanglish. It really bothers the teachers. 
> 
> Also, I've been high but not off weed so I hope that this sort of actually represents what it's like.
> 
> The German in this chapter:  
> Ich bin nicht aufreizend - I am not sexy  
> sein geheimnis liebhaber - His secret lover  
> So schön - so pretty/beautiful  
> Knabe - An old word for young boy (not used anymore) Castiel uses it as a pet name  
> Du bist so erstaunliche - you are so amazing  
> ruhig - quiet/calm  
> Ich kann das Machen - I can do that  
> Tut jemand hier sprechen deutsch - does anyone here speak german?  
> Du bist ein sehr schöner kleine Knabe und ich werde dich gut ficken - You are a very beautiful little boy and I will fuck you very good


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is still high the next morning and they all try to help bring him down before they go to church

 

 

 

Dean woke up at 11:28 in his underwear on top of Castiel, who had somehow managed to take all his clothes off except the yellow and black bodice from his costume. Dean jumped up startled and his head protested angrily. He pulled on his hair to try and ease the headache a bit while he looked down at Castiel. He tried to recover his memories from the night before but all he could remember was eating an entire bag of chips, watching the office and laughing _a lot_. Somewhere in the night Dean had taken off his costume and put on underwear but he couldn't remember it, or if anything happened in between. He hoped nothing had, He would like to remember if anything happened between them. As specially since it would be Castiel's _first time_.

Speaking of first times, this was the first time he'd been left alone to his thoughts since last night and even though he was still a bit high he was finally able to think about it all.

They had _kissed_. Not just kissed, they had _snogged_. And not just once, _multiple times_. And he had told Castiel that he liked him! Dean's heart began beating quickly and he stared to panic. He knew he couldn't blame in on the drugs or alcohol because he really hadn't even drank that much, and Castiel was _perfectly_ sober when they kissed the first time. 

Castiel stirred in his sleep and started waking up so Dean tried to steady his breathing. Castiel groaned while he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He tried to focus on Dean.  
Castiel's voice was low and gravely when he spoke, "Was passiert? Wie spät ist es?"

"Woah, Cas, English." Dean said.

Castiel shook his head, trying to switch to English. "I think I'm still... weird."

"I've heard of it lasting a really long time for some people." Dean offered, standing up.

Castiel blinked up at him. "What happened to your clothes?" He asked.

"I don't really know, I hoped you would." Dean pulled some sweat pants out of his closet.

"What happened to _my_ clothes?" Cas asked slowly after a moment of silence. Dean pointed at the pile of black clothes in the corner of the room. He then noticed two empty glass cups next to the wall.

"You really are still high, aren't you?" Dean chuckled, stepping into his sweats then kneeling next to him. "Does your head hurt?" He asked, brushing Castiel's tangled hair off his forehead.

"Not really." He squinted his eyes. "We kissed a lot."

Dean chewed on his bottom lip. "Yea, um about that..." Castiel looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry, we can forget about it if you want. I kind of loose control when i'm drunk I should have at least told you-" Castiel covered Dean's mouth with his hand to get him to stop talking.

"Shhh." He said slowly. "I like you, Dean. Lots. If you don't that's okay, but don't soil the memories. I had a really Spaß time." He shook his head again and corrected himself. "Fun. A fun time."

Dean smiled, trying to figure out his own feelings. "I just don't think I can do it in front of people." He said finally.  
Castiel looked confused. "Do what?"

"I don't know, kiss and stuff." Casiel laughed softly and his head tipped back. When he recovered he looked at Dean's eyes happily.

"That's okay. We can be a secret."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am used to keeping secrets from everyone."

"That's kind of sad." Dean frowned.

"It's okay, You will meet my mother tonight and see why." Castiel said.

"Oh right! The church thing." Dean laughed, "Hopefully you won't still be high by then." Castiel chuckled and tried to get up on his feet. Dean stood up as well.

"You think you can pretend it's all normal?" Dean asked, amused and Castiel started laughing.

"No.

The door suddenly burst open to reveal Sam. "Good. You're wearing pants now." He grumbled. "Mom says to go get food." he said before walking away.  
Castiel looked down at his bare legs and begun laughing all over again.

"I'll get you some." Dean found his Christmas pajama pants deep in a drawer and threw it to Cas. Castiel missed it and had to pick it up off of the floor. He had to sit on Dean's bed so he wouldn't fall but even then he couldn't get his toes in and Dean had to help him. Dean unbuttoned the back of his bee costume and pulled it over his head. He hesitated slightly before kissing Castiel's lips tenderly then pulling away.

"I'll get you a shirt." He said, blushing and turning away to find him one. He supposed he could get used to kissing Castiel.

"Are you going to get one as well?" Castiel asked and Dean looked down at his naked chest.

"Oh," He laughed nervously, "Yea." He pulled two band tees out of a drawer and helped Castiel get into the Led Zepplin one. Before Dean could put his own on Castiel leaned forward and hugged him. Dean patted his head awkwardly while Castiel murmured things in other languages against his skin.

"You wanna go get some food?" Dean asked quietly and Castiel nodded. "Then let me put my shirt on."  
Castiel loosened his grip until he held only Dean's hips and looked up at him. Dean smiled then pulled the shirt over his head. He grabbed Castiel's hands and helped him stand up.

"Just try to look normal." Dean said looking at the expression on Cas' face and chuckling a bit. "Actually don't think about it that much."

They made it downstairs and into the kitchen. "Sit at the table, Cas. Do you want some egg?"

"Sure." Castiel smiled, looking at the table cloth.

While Dean was scrambling their eggs Mary walked in.

"Did you have fun last night?" She asked, patting Castiel's hair down.

"Yes, We saw a watermelon blow up." Cas said, trying to sound 'normal' but coming off very not normal.

"Oh _really_?" Mary asked, raising her eyes to Dean who was paying very close attention to plating the eggs. "Was it safe?"

"We were far away, it was okay." Castiel answered.

"Would you like some peppermint tea, Castiel?" Mary offered, already pulling it out of the cupboard and putting water on the stove.

"That sounds wonderful, Thank you."

Mary leaned next to Dean's ear and whispered, "You're going to be in trouble if he doesn't come down before he goes home."

"Aaah!" Dean quickly carried the plates to the table and handed one to Castiel.

"Thank you, Knabe." Castiel smiled at him and Dean blushed. They ate their breakfast happily and Mary handed them some tea, sitting across from them at the table.

"Knabe?" She asked.

"Ja," Castiel leaned close to Dean and stroked his face. "Mein kleiner Knabe." He cooed and Dean batted his hand away, embarressed. "Shhhh..." Castiel grabbed Dean's fork and scooped up some egg, bringing it to Dean's mouth. "Vati kümmert sich um seinen kleinen Knabe." Dean gave up and ate the forkful awkwardly and then covered his face.

"Caas," He complained. "What are you doing?"

"Ich kümmere mich um meinen Knabe."

"Mommy, You don't speak German do you?" Dean asked Mary, peeking through his fingers and she laughed.

"I took German in high school." She said and Dean groaned.

"Fuck me!" He said and Mary scolded him.

"Jeder zeit." Castiel whispered to Dean loudly and Mary laughed again.

"Drink your tea, boys." She said before standing up.

"What didn't you understand about 'not in front of people?'" Dean whispered after she was gone.

"Oh!" Castiel blinked. "I'm sorry, I thought German was okay."

"Yea, but my mom speaks German apparently!"

"She seemed okay with it." Castiel said thoughtfully and Dean replied really quiet. "Yea, I guess so... But don't even talk when my Dad is here, Okay?" Castiel nodded firmly.

After they finished their food and drink and Dean rinsed the dishes they made their way upstairs. Back in Dean's room Castiel sat on the bed again.

"Do you want to take a cold shower? Sometimes that helps." Dean asked.

Castiel smiled. "I want to hug you now." He opened his arms.

"Well-" Dean hesitated. "Let's shower and brush our teeth first."

Dean lead Castiel into their bathroom and handed him the toothbrush he had used last time he was over. Dean brushed his own teeth and watched Castiel, amused.

Gabriel peeked his head though the door, "Did you guys recover well after last night?" He asked and Dean spit his toothpaste into the sink.

"Cas is still smashed." He pointed.

"Oh God," Gabriel laughed, stepping into the room all the way. "Really, Cassie?"

Castiel tried to say yes over his tooth brush but when he couldn't settled for a nod.

"Wow. Lucky."

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"I guess just wait and hope he comes down before we leave. But in the mean time, I happen to know orgasms feel particularly nice while high." Gabriel winked at him and Dean

blushed profusely.

"Shut up, Gabriel. We're not going to do anything. As specially while he's not thinking entirely straight."

"I don't think he _ever_ thinks _straight_ Dean. He's very gay." He replied smugly and ran from the room.

After Castiel finished spitting in the sink Dean turned on the shower for him and set a towel on the toilet lid.

"You don't need my help with this right?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrows.

Castiel fumbled with his shirt for a moment then said, "Can you help me take the shirt off?" Dean nodded and closed the door then helped him slide his shirt off.

"Your pants too?" Castiel looked down and nodded. Dean sat him on the towel and pulled his pants off. "Okay, When you are done just come back to my room, alright?"

"Yes." Dean checked the water again. "It's kind of cold but it's supposed to be." He glanced at Castiel again, "Okay um, I'll see you after." He blushed and awkwardly left the room.

 

He set up Rock Band while Castiel was gone and Sam and Gabriel joined him. They had just finished the third song when Castiel stepped into the room shivering and in sopping wet boxers. 

"Woah, Cas?" Dean stood up, setting down the guitar. "Where are your clothes? Did you shower in my underwear?" Gabriel started laughing behind him and Dean turned around pointing his finger. "Stop laughing. Look how cold he is. Actually don't look." He wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him out of the room. "Your clothes are still in the bathroom, you haven't worn them any longer than 2 hours."

"O- oh I forgot." Castiel shivered.

"Oh shit, you're so cold! I'm sorry, do you think it helped though?" Dean rubbed his hand up and down Cas' back trying to warm him up.

"M-Maybe." Once Castiel was safely in the bathroom again Dean turned to him.

"Oh my god, Your lips are purple." Dean stroked his face and kissed him softly, "Let me get you dry underwear." He ran back to his room and quickly grabbed the first pair he saw, ignoring Sam and Gabriel smug looks. 

When he made it back to the bathroom he was met by a completely naked Castiel who was looking at him innocently.

"Ah- um." Dean looked up at the ceiling quickly and handed him the blue underwear. Castiel thanked him and tried to step into the underwear a few times.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I can't do it."

"Hold onto my shoulders." Dean offered, closing his eyes tightly and leaning down to help. He felt Castiel's hands on him and reached out for his legs. He heard Castiel whisper his name so he instinctively opened his eyes and found himself looking directly at Castiel's half hard dick. His breath caught in his throat as he let out a small sound he'd rather not admit too. He looked up at Castiel who was peering down at him wide-eyed.

"Dean." He breathed, moving his hand from Dean's shoulder to his neck. Dean's eyes moved back to his dick and he bit his lip. He wasn't even fully erect and he was big.

"Cas- You can't even put your own clothes on. I can't-" He whispered and Castiel suddenly pulled him up and pressed him against the wall. He gasped, startled as Castiel bit then licked his neck.

"Dean," He growled. "If I can still speak English I can still fuck." He grabbed Dean's waist firmly.

"Damn, It's like you have a switch-" He moaned. "I thought you said you were a virgin?"

"Yes, but I haven't grown under a rock." He pressed his hips against Dean's soft clothes and his head fell against Dean's shoulder. "You keep taking care of me," He whispered, pulling Dean closer to him. "But I should be taking care of you."

Dean's head fell against the door behind him and he whimpered, holding Castiel's arms tightly.

"You've been so good to me." Cas hummed, brushing his lips against Dean's cheek.

Dean's hips rolled forward on their own and he gasped something under his breath.

"Hm? What was that?" Cas asked against his pink cheek.

Dean hesitated before quietly saying, " _Daddy_ ," He felt a ripple flow through Castiel's body before he tried to yank Dean's shirt off frantically. When he pulled away and tried to get it over Dean's head the look in his eye was like something had been lit on fire.

"Du bist so verlockend." Castiel sounded amazed and he touched Dean's chest reverently. Dean pulled Castiel against himself, connecting their lips finally and they kissed heatedly. Dean's head kept bumping the door behind him and he groaned softly. Castiel's lips quickly warmed up and went from purple to a nice flush red colour as they kissed each other.

Dean's hands roamed mindlessly over Castiel's still slightly damp body as he warmed up and Castiel's hips jerked forward. Dean broke the kiss off and moved to Cas' neck. He loved Castiel's neck, it was tantalizing, but he had other plans so he moved to his collar bone, kissing it softly. 

Castiel held onto Dean's head tightly and his breathing started to flutter as Dean traveled down his body.

"What are you doing?" He gasped and Dean looked up at him.

"Can I please suck your cock, Daddy?" He brushed his lips against Castiel's navel and looked up.

"Scheisse." He bit his lip, trying to regain his composure. He thread his fingers through Dean's hair tighter and Dean moaned quietly, his lips parting in anticipation.

"Please?" Dean whispered, his eyes glued to Castiel's hardening dick.

"Immer, Yes. Go ahead, Knabe." Castiel whispered and rubbed Dean's scalp.

Dean moved forward and licked the underside of his cock earnestly. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut tightly and slammed his left hand against the door to steady himself. Dean continued to kiss and lick him and Castiel could hardly breath, he had never had someone touch him like this.

"Don't test my patience, Dean." He whispered, his voice low.

Dean thrummed with excitement and finally wrapped his lips around the tip. His hands held Castiel's hips lightly as they twitched. Dean went down beautifully on his cock and

Castiel had to bite his hand to stop himself from making noise. Dean pulled back slightly before sinking deeper and groaning, Castiel's back arched from the vibrations and his hips pressed forward choking Dean slightly. He pulled off and grabbed Cas' dick with both his hands, looking up at him.

"Will you fuck my mouth, Vati?" He asked through his eyelashes. He did feel a little weird calling Cas 'daddy' at first but the look on his face when he did made him get over it fairly quickly.

" _Dean_." He groaned tugging on his hair, trying to get him to start again.

"Please, Daddy. I need it." Dean whined and Castiel grabbed his chin, opening his mouth. His lips were beautiful and swollen already, perfect cock-sucking lips, and his tongue

peeked through and shown in the light. He lined himself up with Dean's lips and slid into his hot mouth. When is dick hit that back of his throat Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You love this don't you?" Castiel asked, forcing his voice to work as he slid out and in again and Dean hummed blissfully. "You love tasting Daddy's cock." Dean would have smiled if his mouth wasn't stuffed but he had to settle for a groan in agreement. The pace quickened and Dean held Cas' hips again, not to still them at all, but to ground himself.

The pleasure Castiel felt was intense and Dean looked amazing wrapped around him. He kept moaning and making noises around his cock like it was the best thing he had experienced in his life and it lit the fire in Castiel's belly quickly. He felt his orgasm coming and he warned Dean, but Dean didn't pull off, he started sucking harder and encouraging him to move faster.

Dean was so fucking gorgeous on his knees, his skin flush, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth felt so hot and _tight_.

"Du bist so herrlich, Dean." He growled, chasing after his climax. "So Good."

Dean swallowed around him and cupped his balls and that's what finally sent Castiel over the edge. He pulled on Dean's hair and his hips rolled forward while his seed spilled down Dean's throat and he swallowed so perfectly only a small amount dribbled past his lips. 

After pulling out Castiel dropped onto the floor next to him, a dazed look on his face. He pulled Dean onto his lap and buried his face in Dean's shoulder while he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh," Castiel panted. "I did it again."

"What?" Dean croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I have to take care of you." He went to pull away but Dean stopped him.

"No," He said, blushing.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, brushing his fingers over Dean's now red cheeks.

"I... already did." He whispered, not looking Castiel in the eyes.

His eyes widened. "In your pants?" Dean nodded embarrassed. "Oh, Knabe." He whispered, kissing him. He could taste himself on his lips but he brushed the thought away.

"You're so perfect, Dean." He said, stroking his face.

Dean pouted and dropped his head to Cas' shoulder. "Well at least you think so." He mumbled. Castiel shushed him and rubbed his back.

"We have to get you new clothes." He said and Dean groaned.

"I'm running out of comfy pants." He whined.

"You want to wear mine?" Castiel asked.

"No, I'll find some." Dean started to stand up and blushed again. His pants were really uncomfortable and his cum was drying so he quickly opened the door and ran to his bedroom. When he opened the door the loud music burst at him and Sam froze on the drums, looking at him horrified.

Gabriel paused the game and laughed at their faces but Sam shut him up.

"Dean! We had to turn it _all the way up_ so we couldn't hear you groaning like cats mating."

"Shut up, Sammy!" Dean tried to walk normally to the closet and find more pants.

"Some loud clothes changing going on in there, huh Dean?" Sam said.

"I told you to shut up, Sam!" He found some big old sweat pants his dad had given him a while ago and quickly got out of the room.

 

Back in the bathroom Castiel had managed to get the blue underwear on himself. Dean locked the door behind him and quickly un-did his sticky sweat pants, pulling them off.

Castiel dampened a towel with warm water and kneeled down to help wash Dean off. Dean tried to take the towel from him but Castiel shook his head.

"Let me do this for you." He said softly and cleaned him up. Dean was still embarrassed but he let him anyway. 

"Thank you." Dean whispered and Castiel kissed his belly.

"Immer." Castiel replied.

They both got their clothes on and made it back to the room. Sam and Gabriel looked up at them and smiled smugly.

"So, how are you feeling, Castiel?" Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Castiel sat down on the floor.

"After your shower?"

"Oh, Yes. I don't think i'm 'high' anymore."

"Great job, Dean." Gabriel smiled. "Taking my advice."

"What?" Castiel looked at Dean.

"They could hear." Dean whispered.

"Wie viel?" Castiel asked, horrified.

"Alles, Papa." Gabriel teased.

"OKAY." Sam interrupted. "Let's play."

"Have you ever played Rock Band?" Dean asked Castiel and he shook his head. "Okay, well watch one round first."

They played Wanted Dean Or Alive first and Dean did both the singing and played the guitar despite Sam's protests, by balancing the microphone between his shoulder and cheek.

When the song finished Castiel complimented Dean's singing and Sam told him not to encourage him.

"I can try to do the singing." Castiel offered.

"Oh! We should play the German song first." Sam said.

 

After playing a few Sam and Gabriel left the room while Dean put all the instruments away. 

"How are you feeling?"  Dean asked while Castiel sat on his bed.

"Good," Castiel laid back.

"Do you need anything?"

"No..."He said then thought for a moment. "Well, Can we... Hug now?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Only if you want to." Castiel quickly said. "I just feel like... Hugging you. I'm sorry."

"No- It's... Okay." Dean said, standing next to the bed. "We can hug now."

Castiel smiled then said, "Lass uns kuscheln." And pulled Dean closer to him. He crawled between Cas' legs and laid his head on his chest. They rested together for a while silently before Dean spoke again, "How bad would it be if you were to show up to church high?"

Castiel smiled with his eyes closed, "I could pretend i'm high from the holy spirit." They both chuckled softly.

"Would that work?"

"No. Most of the pastor's smoked when they were young, they'd probably be able to tell."

"Wow, Really?"

"Yes." Silence settled over them again and they enjoyed each other's presence. The house was a little chilly and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Castiel's warmth.

Castiel started touching Dean's hair with his fingers, "You have very pointy hair." He smiled.

"Thank you?" Dean laughed and buried his face in Castiel's shirt after a moment he asked. "Hey, What do you do at the church?"

"Play games then a song and have a small meeting."

"Is it fun?"

"Yes, sometimes the games get rowdy though, I have been hurt before."

"What?? What happened?"

"You'll see. I hope they don't play spud." Castiel frowned.

"What's that?" Dean lifted his face again peering up at Cas.

"One of the games, Gabriel always wins. It's like freeze dodge ball with one ball."

"Hm."

"I always lose."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Another moment passed of them listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats and Dean climbed higher on Cas' body.

"Do you think you're going to fall asleep?" He asked, kissing his neck lightly and Castiel smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Maybe."

Castiel did end up falling asleep, at least Dean assumed, because his breathing evened out. Dean held onto him a little tighter and felt his eyes droop as well. Castiel smelt like he had used the coconut body wash and he felt really warm underneath him so it wasn't too long until he felt himself drifting off as well.

They woke up about an hour and a half later at 2:34 And Dean asked if they should change into nicer clothes.

"Maybe different pants, but we don't have to wear button ups." Castiel replied sleepily.

Dean climbed off the bed and to his drawer again and he searched through it to find a pair he thought might fit Castiel. Cas was a bit smaller than Dean so he handed him his tight pair.

"If it doesn't fit we can find you something else."

"I'm sorry i'm using all of your clothes." Castiel said, taking off the Christmas penguin pants.

"S'okay, I'll just wash them tomorrow. No biggie." Dean pulled out his own pair.

"Biggie?"

"Like, No big deal. Not a problem. It's all good."

"Okay," Castiel laughed.

  

Downstairs they found John sitting in his chair. 

"Should I still not talk around him?" Castiel whispered to Dean.

"Yea... Just- Yea." They walked through the living room quickly, trying not to cover the TV too long. 

Sam and Gabriel were in the kitchen eating Goldfish snacks from the box and Mary was washing dishes at the sink.

"How are you feeling, Castiel?" She asked him when they entered.

"Everyone keeps asking me that." He smiled.

"Well you were pretty out of it this morning." Gabriel offered, stuffing his face with the crackers.

"I'm sorry about that." Castiel frowned.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." Mary said, shooting a stink eye at Dean who raised his hands in surrender.

"He didn't force me too, Mrs. Winchester." Castiel said, worried.

"Oh, I believe you. But it's still his fault.

Dean shook his head, chuckling and grabbing a handful of Goldfish for himself.

"Spoiling this innocent boy." She shook her head smiling.

"Oh I wouldn't call him _innocent_." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Oh?" Marry raised her eyebrows. "Has there been a development in the story?" She asked.

"Oh my god." Dean stomped his foot in embarrassment. "I said to stop talking about me."

"Ah! But you said not behind your back." Sam grinned. "You're standing right here."

"What happened?" Mary asked, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"We happen to overhear some very _not_ innocent things earlier."

Dean turned away from them and groaned. "You really don't need to be talking about this. It's really not a normal family conversation."

"Well we don't have to be a normal family." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean turned back to them, exasperated. "But we are not going to talk about my _sex life_." He whispered harshly and Sam gasped.

"EW DEAN. I don't want to talk about your sex life!"

" _That's what you're doing_!"

"No! We're talking about how Castiel likes to whisper dirty things to you in German! Not what you did in the _bathroom_."

"The bathroom?" Mary asked.

" _Oh my god_ Okay let's stop!" Dean exclaimed, filling his mouth with Goldfish.

"I want to hear about the 'bathroom.'" Mary said.

" _Mother_ , No." Dean spoke through his mouth full.

"Trust me, Mommy, You don't. I heard enough of it already." Sam said.

"Well no matter, Just be safe. Pregnancy isn't the only thing condoms protect you from."

" _Mother_!" Dean shot her a devastated look and Sam made a gagging noise.

"It's a little late for that." Gabriel piped up.

"Fucking shut _up_ Gabriel!" Dean whispered harshly and Mary slapped him on the side of his head.

"I told you to watch your tongue, Dean." She scolded. "Now when are you boys heading out? The youth group is tonight isn't it?"

"Yea." Gabriel said. "Our mom wants to meet Dean first so I think he's going to have dinner with us."

"Do I have to pass a test?" Dean asked.

"Like you're applying to be in the Royal Guard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for coconut body wash.
> 
> German in this chapter:  
> Was passiert? Wie spät ist es? - What's happening? What time is it?  
> Mein kleiner Knabe - my little boy  
> Vati kümmert sich um seinen kleinen Knabe - Daddy takes care of his little boy  
> jeder zeit- any time  
> Du bist so verlockend- you're so tempting (basically)  
> scheisse- fuck  
> immer- always  
> Du bist so herrlich- You're so gorgeous  
> Wie viel?- how much?  
> Alles- everything  
> Lass uns kuscheln- let's cuddle
> 
> Hey, if anyone speaks German better than me please tell me if I have grammer issues or use words incorrectly, I've only started learning this year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally meets Castiel's family and oh boy they are a group.

 They arrived at the small white house at 5:34. Dean locked his car and made it through the door a second after everyone else. A boy about Sam's age ran to them excitedly.

"Hello!" He called out to them.

"Hello, Alfie. Are you doing English Only?" Castiel asked after seeing the special necklace he was wearing.

"Yes! I will eat doughnuts if I win." Alfie smiled.

"Mmm, I love doughnuts." Gabriel smiled. "How long to you have to do it?"

"Two days."

"I hated doing English Only." Gabriel said.

"What is it?" Dean asked, stepping next to Castiel.

"He's only aloud to speak English." Castiel answered.

"Well I guess it was pretty self explanatory then. Your English is very good." Dean smiled at Alfie.

"Danke!" He beamed and then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Don't tell!" He whispered.

Gabriel laughed and then promised he wouldn't.

They walked down the hall and through the kitchen. Dean recognized the boy named Michael who had driven the white van the first time he saw it setting the table and an older woman he assumed was their mother watching in the corner of the room.

She turned to Dean and smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile like Mary's, it didn't bring any comfort. It was kind of like the smile a teacher who really hates you makes when you get Saturday detention.

"Dean Winchester. It's good to finally meet you." She shook Dean's hand firmly and Dean forced a smile.

"Thank you for having me." He bowed his head.

"Castiel," Naomi spoke with what sounded like forced cheerfulness. "Help Michael set the table. Gabriel, Show Dean to the Piano Room."

Dean followed him through another doorway and into a snug room and they sat on opposite couches facing each other.

"Are you prepared for lots of questions?" Gabriel asked.

"I could be more prepared."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um, Blue?"

Gabriel made an 'Error buzzer' sound and Dean flinched, starled. "Never say 'um' or 'uh' That'll stack you some negative points very quickly."

"Okay." Dean frowned.

Before Gabriel could prep him anymore Naomi entered the room. The three other boys walked in behind her in a very orderly fashion and sat on the couches as well. Castiel sat next to Gabriel, not looking at Dean in the eye, and Alfie sat next to Dean.

"Castiel, give your friend a pamphlet." Naomi said, sitting at the piano bench.

Castiel stood up quickly and pulled a small booklet out of a side table drawer. He brought it to Dean and sat on his left, opening the book and handing it to him.

Naomi suddenly started playing the piano. A few chords in, everyone started singing and Dean's mouth dropped. He looked at Castiel questioningly but he couldn't catch his eye so he looked at the booklet in his hand and found the spot. 

He really didn't know the song but he felt like he was supposed to be singing it so the second time the chorus came around he tried to sing along. 

The lyrics ended but Naomi continued playing and started singing in a strange language that sounded like gibberish.

"What language is that?" Dean whispered to Castiel.

"Tongues." He replied, even quieter.

"What?"

"I will tell you about it later."

The music ended and Naomi stood up. She walked out of the room and everyone stood up to follow her, Dean was a little behind but he caught up. They all sat at the table and Michael plated the food and handed it out. When a plate landed in front of Dean he reached for his fork but Castiel slapped his hand away.

"Wait." He said.

After everyone had a plate in front of them Michael stood up and started praying. "Thank you for this day, Father. We thank you for letting the boys arrive home safely and for having Dean decide to go to church today. Please bless this food, Amen."

Dean grabbed his fork and Castiel grabbed his knee, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Michael." Naomi said. "Tonight we are eating Green Bean Casserole and mashed potatoes."

"Thank you, Mother." They said in unison.

It was pretty creepy, he felt like they were in a cult. He looked to his left and saw that Castiel had started eating so he did as well.

"Do you eat Green Bean casserole, Dean?" Alfie asked him.

Dean swallowed his bite of potato and nodded. "My Mom makes it sometimes."

"How is your Mother?" Naomi smiled at him in her strange way and Dean froze.

"She's good." He said, unsure of how else he could answer that.

"I heard she was in a coma?"

"Yes... But she's been awake for over a year now."

There was a moment of silence, forks hitting plastic plates the only sound in the room until Castiel spoke,

"This tastes very good, Mother." He said and she nodded in his direction then turned to Dean again.

"What church does your family go to?" She asked and Dean chewed his food, trying to think of an answer quickly.

"We go to St. Joseph's on Easter." He said.

The silence that was met by made Dean think it was the wrong answer somehow.

"I told you." Michael said and Castiel shot him a glare.

"Catholic?" Naomi asked.

"Yes... It is." Dean filled his mouth up with food, trying to stall the questions because so far they had been really weird and were making him uncomfortable.

He ended up being asked a more anyway, like how his grades were and if he was dating any girls. They weren't inherently weird questions, but it was strange to be asked them by someone he had just met.

When everyone had finished all their food, literally all, Michael force fed Alfie the rest of his potatoes, Naomi excused them and they started getting ready to go to youth. Michael cornered Dean in the hallway and spoke to him slowly.

"I'm very glad you decided to join us at church, Dean." He said with a weird look in his eye.

"Okay?" Dean said, confused.

"But it doesn't mean you can be with Castiel alone. There will be people everywhere and they won't appreciate your seduction."

Dean's mouth dropped. "What are you f-" He was cut off by Castiel stepping into the room. 

"Dean." He said. "Come with me."

Dean sent Michael one last look before following Castiel out the door. They hid behind the white van so no one could see them and Castiel asked him a question.

"What was Michael saying?" He said, his eyes squinting like he was annoyed.

"I think he was trying to be protective of you." Dean was still trying to figure it out himself.

"I'm sorry then." Castiel sighed and opened the sliding door, climbing into the back seat. Dean followed closely behind him. They sat next to each other and buckled up.

"Hey, can you... Give me a kiss?" Dean asked hesitantly after a moment.

Castiel smiled and kissed him softly then pulled away. Dean had a slight blush on his cheeks when Michael and Gabriel entered the car, both sitting in the very front.

Dean could feel Michael's eyes on him through the rear-view mirror and scooted farther away from Castiel for good measure.

Dean and Castiel talked with each other in hushed tones occasionally, even though it felt like there was a mile in between the back row and the front, they still felt like Michael could probably hear them and that wasn't something they wanted to deal with.

They pulled into the parking lot and Dean and Castiel exited the car while Michael and Gabriel continued to converse heatedly in the front seats. Through the doors was a large room, half of it was empty and half of it was filled with chairs facing a small stage.

Castiel pulled Dean through an entryway on their left and he kicked his shoes off, throwing them into a pile.

"Why are you taking your shoes off?" Dean asked him.

"That's just what we do. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Dean decided latter, leaving his socks on obviously, and he followed Castiel deeper into the room. There were about 10 people in the small lounge area, as oppose to the 30 in the rest of the building, and Castiel guided Dean through them until they made it to the couch in the corner and he climbed over it.

Dean watched amused as Castiel disappeared behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" He laughed and peeked over the edge. There was a small triangular space between the wall and the couch and Castiel was huddled up in the corner.

"Grab a pillow and join me." He smiled up at Dean. Dean did so, and scrambled uncoordinatedly over the couch.

"Do you usually hang out here?" Dean chuckled.

"I enjoy the privacy. Only my friends talk to me when i'm back here."

As if on command, a head popped over the couch, She looked surprised to see another person sitting with Castiel.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"Dean Winchester." Castiel said simply.

"Hello, Dean." She smiled and reached her hand out for Dean to shake. "You must be pretty special for him to let you in his hide out." She observed.

"Yes." Castiel smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder.

The girl pouted jokingly. "That's not fair."

"Daphne." He said in a mock stern voice, playing along. "He is my Knabe."

"How can you have found someone before I even said hello to Caleb." She pursed her lips.

"Because you haven't talked to Caleb yet. Daphne, You will never become friends if you don't talk to him."

"Fine." She scowled and stood up. "Have fun." She said in a sarcastic voice and then left.

Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. "So the game is next?" He asked.

"Mmhm. After 'socializing.'" Castiel touched the hem of Dean's tee shirt sleeve absent-mindedly. After a few moments someone else apeared over the couch and she smiled at them.

"Well hello, It's nice to meet you, Dean?" She grinned.

"Hi." Dean quite enjoyed the fact that no one here knew him, he was now realizing how tiring it was that everyone in lawrence thought they knew him because of the image he put out. Having a clean slate felt nice, as long as Michael didn't start talking about him to people he could be known as 'Castiel's friend' not the asshole who ignore people's feelings.

Dean felt Castiel tap on his shoulder so he tried to tune back into the conversation.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"Nevermind." The girl laughed. "I'll see you later, Castiel."

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean into a hug.

"What?" Dean asked Castiel now.

"It doesn't mater." He chuckled and patted Dean's hair.

Dean buried his face in Castiel's chest. "I hate it when people do that." He grumbled.

"Sorry." Castiel kissed the top of his head.

They heard someone call out that the games were starting and Castiel sat up, peering over the couch.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked him.

"Seeing what game it is... 'türlich!" He exclaimed. "It's the trash can game!"

"What?"

"Come on, They will explain it."

He pulled out from behind the couch and they scrambled into the group of people. There was a young man standing on a chair telling people to quiet down.

"Everyone joins hands in a circle around the trash can. On the count of three you all spin around, trying to knock each other into the trash can. If anyone visibly bumps into it, they are out. If any two people let go of each other they are both out as well."

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand, a little earlier than everyone else did, and they stood next to the trash can. Dean grabbed a random person's hand on his left and the guy from earlier counted down.

They were instantly jerked to the left and around the trash can clockwise. Dean was pulled around violently but he managed to stay away from the trash can for the most part. It was a while before anyone was knocked out, but the longer it went on the crazier it got.

A girl was slammed into the trash can first and people started to drop like flies after that. Dean suddenly found himself flying towards the middle and he jumped clean over the trash can. Everyone around him gasped and cheered for him but he was too focused on not hitting the can on the way back as well to bask in the glory.

Unfortunately not too long after that Dean's hands started getting sweaty and his grip started slipping so on a particularly quick spin both his hands slipped from the hands he was holding and he was flung across the room.

"Shit." He muttered and lay on his stomach for a moment, trying to regain his composure. When he rolled onto his back he was met by Castiel's worried face.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked him and helped him stand up.

"Yes." Dean grumbled. "Did I knock you out of the game?"

"It's okay. Are you hurt?"

"Dammit, yes." Dean sighed and Castiel guided him to the fold out chairs across the room.

"Where?" Castiel asked, kneeling at Dean's feet and touching his knee.

"Um... My stomach." He said squinting his eye.

Castiel lifted up Dean's shirt until he saw the injured flesh.

"Schmerzhaft." He tutted and kissed the rug burn softly. He touched around the red skin tenderly and someone approached them.

"What's going on over here?" He said, sitting next to Dean.

"He got hurt, I am praying for him." Castiel said smoothly.

"Oh! What a shame. I would like to pray too." The man said, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean sat there uncomfortably as he prayed over him and he caught Castiel smiling fondly at him.

When the man finished he asked Dean if he felt any better.

"Yes." Dean lied, hoping that he would leave quicker. He tried looking the guy in the eye but for some reason wasn't able to, which was weird. He usually could look people in the eye.

The guy seemed to not be very good at reading body language because he decided to start talking about how amazing and important prayer is, and how he's seen people grow limbs back.

When he finally decided to leave Dean sighed. Castiel pulled his shirt back down and sat on the seat to Dean's left.

"That was a little weird." Dean said.

"It was the pastor Steve."

"He smells like licorice."

"He eats a lot of licorice."

"That's so weird."

They looked back out at the room, it seemed like the game had ended and they were talking in small tight knit groups again.

"So, what's next?" Dean asked.

"The sermon. But it's not for a little while, Do you want to go talk to people?"

"Hmm... No, I kind of have to got to the bathroom."

"I'll show you where it is." Castiel stood up and pulled Dean down the room and to a small hallway. It was a one stall bathroom so Dean locked himself in and Castiel promised to stay next to the door.

The worship had started by the time Dean was finished so they walking quickly back to their seats when Dean came out. Apparently it was a thing in this church were everyone has to go into the front and dance during the songs but Castiel assured him that it was okay for them to stay in the back.

There were only two other people who weren't dancing and it felt really weird to be sitting there while everyone jumped up and down but it would be even more weird for Dean to just stand up and start praising The Lord.

When the songs finally finished Steve got onto the stage.

"Thank you Matt." He said to the man who had played the guitar and sung. "Before we dive into the message i'm going to go over this week's announcements. On Wednesday we're having our annual Birthday Bash!"

The room erupted with cheers and excitement.

"We love to celebrate birthdays. But we can't do it every week, so we like to wrap it all up into one. There will be fun and games and we even have prizes for whoever brings the most friends."

Dean turned to Castiel and whispered. "We should get everyone from school to come. Like Charlie and Kevin and them."

"Would they want to?" Castiel asked.

"Hell yeah, to get you a nice prize."

"It's probably going to be a bucket of licorice."

Dean laughed and tried to turn his attention back to Steve.

"Today's message is about friendship. Friendship is very important, in every stage of life. But as specially as you grow. Your friends influence you even if you think they don't. If you aren't careful who you surround yourself with you can loose yourself.

"Many of you know I am a former prosecuting attorney, And I observed many bright and talented young people as they faced the criminal justice system during that time. Regrettably, their presence in a courtroom almost always came about because of unwise decisions. The collective testimony of these young defendants reveals that long before they were charged with an offense and brought before a judge, they made poor choices of friends. A few examples illustrate this point:

"Chuck was an intelligent high school junior who went to a privileged school and came from a good family. He was athletic, witty and well connected. Although he planned on attending a top university, one day he accepted some less ambitious individuals into his ever-widening circle of friends. They tempted him to try alcohol and marijuana. Soon he was comfortable with his newfound friends and habits."

Dean looked at Castiel nervously. It wasn't that he had 'tempted' Castiel or anything, but he had taken him to the party, so he felt kind of guilty.

But Castiel didn't look uncomfortable, in fact he look amused.

"I think i'm Chuck." He chuckled.

"One evening, following a day of surfing with his buddies, he went to a party where he drank alcohol and smoked marijuana. He left the party and was arrested for driving under the influence and possession of marijuana."

"What an idiot." Dean whispered. "Don't be Chuck."

"Another boy I worked with, named Seth, was a good person and a law-abiding citizen, but as a high school senior, he found himself in court on a drug charge. According to what his attorney told me, he wasn't afraid of going to jail for a few days. He feared that merely having a drug conviction on his record would keep him out of a good university and would shatter his dream of becoming an engineer.

"Today he is getting ready to enter an engineering program, but if he continues to associate with the same “friends” who helped him get arrested, he might not be in the program long.

"In both of these cases, a decent young person chose to form relationships with foolish and unprincipled individuals. None of them appreciated the importance of choosing good friends who would lift them up and make them better people. Being in a bad circle of friends influenced them to abandon good judgment and make choices that led to the courtroom and, in some cases, jail. Beyond the criminal justice system, The boys mentioned above are probably scarred for life and may never reach their full potential.

"If you are here, you probably want to do well in life and live in a way that pleases God and those close to you. You probably want to be a good citizen, make a good living, contribute to your church and community and achieve genuine, sustained happiness. The friends you choose and the relationships you forge will have much to do with each of these worthy goals. Your Bible has many timeless lessons and instructions that deal directly with these important issues.

"Proverbs 1:10-16 has a compelling warning against befriending those who engage in sinful lifestyles. The passage begins, “My son, if sinners entice you, do not give in to them. They will persuasively attempt to recruit you for a myriad of sinful or illicit actions, including harming others and theft. My son, do not go along with them, do not set foot on their paths; for their feet rush into sin, they are swift to shed blood.”

 "If Chuck, or Seth had internalized these passages, perhaps they would have avoided the life-altering consequences of having an unprincipled group of friends.

"These scriptures and others indicate that in order to do well, be happy and obey God, we must choose good, principled friends and avoid negative, immoral people. Surround yourself with positive people, consider implementing the following strategy: Begin by replacing your negative or morally deficient friends with good ones. This might not be easy, but it is necessary to avoid having these people influence you toward unchristian values."

Dean turned to Castiel. "Do you still want to hang out with me now?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel squinted his eyes. "You may drink alcohol but you aren't immoral."

Dean laughed sarcastically."I think your family would disagree."

"That's because my family thinks you are a hooligan who doesn't know how to keep his pants on."

"Well I guess they're not too far from the truth." Dean mumbled and Castiel scolded him.

"If you remember correctly, I was the one with my dick down your throat, not the other way around." He said sternly and a woman's voice suddenly came from behind them.

"Excuse me?" She sounded horrified.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Briant." Castiel said innocently, turning to her.

"I hope I misheard you."

"What did you hear?" He asked, putting on a slight accent that he seemed to use when trying to get out of situations.

"I don't think I can repeat it." She said, still flabbergasted.

"Well, I don't think I know any words that you wouldn't say, Mrs. Briant."

"Oh, That's a good point I suppose. Well, I came over here because I sensed you needed prayer."

"I think we are good, Thank you." Castiel said, smiling sweetly.

After she left they both looked at each other.

"That was kind of funny." Dean said, grinning.

"Let's go back behind the couch for a bit." Castiel said, standing up and grabbing Dean's hand.

Behind the couch again Dean snuggled up to Castiel.

"So, how do you feel about your first youth experience?" Castiel asked him, running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"It was okay. Only because you're here though. I wish we could have talked more. But the party sounds more fun."

"You would probably enjoy the volunteer work more than the sermons. Usually you can talk a lot more at those."

"Okay." Dean hummed and they relaxed together.

After kissing each other secretively a bit they climbed back out from behind the couch and went to find Gabriel and Michael.

Gabriel was in one of the talking circles and they waited for him a bit awkwardly while he finished his conversation and they found Michael talking to an older girl in the corner of the room.

"Michael, Yo!" Gabriel called. "Let's go!"

Michael shared a few more words with the woman then walked across the room to them. He shot Dean a look of contempt and brushed past them, walking out the door.

"He seems angry." Dean said.

"He couldn't find you guys so he thought you were 'sinning' in the bathroom." Gabriel chuckled.

"He was trying to get Bridget to unlock the door for him."

"Well good thing she refused. Would have walked in on some poor sap pissing." Dean laughed.

After they made it back to the small white house and Dean said goodbye to Castiel Dean drove home in his own car.

Though he didn't quite know what their relationship was, he felt content. A little worried about Michael and their Mother but he thought he did okay. Now he understood why Castiel didn't like staying home, they seemed to be able to act polite while subtly sneaking rudeness in between the lines. But that's okay, He could deal with them as long as Castiel needed him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so uncomfortable putting a whole sermon in here and it was so weird writing it. Reminds me of the youth camps I used to go to when I was younger. 
> 
> At literally every church I have visited (Which is a lot, My parents moved around a ton) There is always a pastor named Steve Rick or Matt. Or all three.
> 
> I enjoy your comment! It helps me know that people are indeed still reading this.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Friday finally arrived and Dean felt eyes on him once again as he walked through the halls. It didn't cross his mind what it was about until he heard someone holler at him.

"Dean! Have fun at the party?" Came Alastair's sly voice.

"It was okay, Yes." Dean didn't turn to him. He didn't really like looking at Alastair's face.

When he was in middle school Alastair had picked on him until he joined his 'friend group.' It wasn't something he enjoyed thinking about anymore. After Alastair had left for High School the group had sort of dispersed and that's when he met Charlie and a whole other world in which he could actually like the things he liked.

So when he started at Lawrence High he just tried to avoid Alastair at all costs. But Alastair still found him occasionally so he could rub things in his face and it seemed that today he had found something.

"I heard it was more than okay, Dean." He grinned and walked right next to him.

Dean suppressed a shiver at the sound of his name on Alastair's tongue. It just sounded so wrong.

"Okay. What do you want, Al?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"You and that little Novak kid, uh, Dean?"

Dean grimaced. "What the fuck  are you talking about?" He spat. Dean hated the words that he knew would come out of his own mouth but he always found himself sinking back

into his old mindset when around Al, like a defense mechanism.

"I heard you were sucking face." Al smiled, pure amusement in his eyes.

"Well you need to check your fucking sources." Dean's anger was starting to boil up.

"Ooh. Getting a little feisty, hmm?" Alastair grabbed his arm and pulled him into a mostly empty hallway.

"The fuck, Al?" Dean growled, yanking his arm away. 

Alastair cornered Dean and placed his hands near both sides of Dean's head, rattling the metal lockers.

"You know, It's not a good idea, Dean." He said licking his lips, which was totally creepy and Dean had vowed to never see again. "I happen to know a few people who wouldn't

like a little fag running about."

His breath smelled sour and Dean had to hold his own so he wouldn't have to breath it in for an uncomfortable amount of time before he could speak.

"I wouldn't fuck a boy with a gun to my head." Dean whispered menacingly.

"Now, now. We both know that isn't true, Babe." He stroked Dean's cheek lightly and Dean shuddered before he pushed Alastair away.

"Mmm, Yes. Hit me too, Dean. I love it when you take control." He batted his eyelashes.

"Fuck you." Dean raised his voice.

"Dean?" Came Castiel, worried as he entered the small hall.

"Oooh, Deeean." Alastair sighed. "Look, Your little fuck toy is here. Oh, He's looking so pretty, Isn't he, Dean? Look at his cute little sweater."

Dean felt anger bubble up inside him but he just stood there, unable to move. Fortunately, Castiel didn't seem to have any problem moving.

"Is this boy bothering you, Dean?" He asked, his voice low and firm, in contrast to his usual voice in school.

Dean couldn't move his eyes though, let alone reply. He was frozen with his eyes glued to Alastair's face. Castiel seemed to realize and stepped in between them, breaking Dean's line of vision.

"Dean, I believe you have to get to your class." He said, pulling Dean away from Alastair.

"Get your boy to come clean up your messes, hm, Dean?" Alastair said. 

Castiel turned to him and fixed him with a stern glare. "I am neither Dean's 'boy' nor his 'toy.'"

Alastair froze for a moment then recouped. "It seems I misinterpreted the situation. That shy attitude's just a cover, huh? You get all dominant in bed, Angel?" 

Castiel's eyes squinted further and he grabbed Dean's arm. "I'm not sure how I treat my partners in bed has anything to do with you, but Dean needs to go to class."

"Amen, brother." Alastair bit his bottom lip and his eyes ignited with fire.

Castiel glared at him one last time and pulled Dean out of the hall. They walked silently for a few moments before Castiel spoke.

"I don't know what classes you need to go to." He said before stopping Dean from walking any farther. "Are you okay?"

Dean nodded hastily. "Yes. But thank you for saving me again. I just lose myself when Alastair approaches me."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Castiel asked, looking into his eyes with concern.

"No, i'm good." Dean shook his head and pulled his arm out of Castiel's grip. "I'll see you later." He murmured and they parted ways to their own classes.

 

  
Castiel found Dean's table during lunch and brought his food to it hesitantly. He couldn't see Dean sitting at it but he recognized the red headed girl Charlie and a few other people. 

"Castiel!" Charlie exclaimed before he could say anything.

"Hello..." He said, looking at the empty chair. "Can I sit?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically. Once seated he smiled at Kevin, who had a workbook out and had eaten half an energy bar, and Garth, but he felt like they were waiting for something. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Have you seen Dean?" Garth asked him, eating his Ceaser salad.

"I saw him before first period, Is he okay?" Castiel suddenly felt worried.

"Did he seem okay?" Charlie asked.

Castiel thought for a moment. "No, but he said he didn't want to talk about it. He was cornered by that one guy."

Charlie's eyes widened and she set down her food which Castiel realized was cold Mac & Cheese again. "What guy?" She asked.

"The one with the gross voice." Castiel frowned.

"Well dammit." Charlie sighed right as Meg approached the table and sat on a chair.

"What's up?" Meg asked after seeing everyone's expression.

"Alastair was with Dean." Charlie answered and Meg frowned.

"Did you see what happened?" Charlie asked Castiel.

"He was cornering Dean in the hallway and saying rude things."

Charlie groaned. "Dean probably skipped."

"Does he do that often?" Castiel asked.

"Not really. But if Alastair was talking to him he might have." Garth answered.

"He'll probably be okay. I'll check in on him after school." Charlie assured him. "What we really need to talk about is the party." She changed the subject. "How was it?"

"It was fun." Castiel smiled slightly. "But I liked spending the Day with Dean's family after more I think."

"Oh Sam's great." Garth smiled. "What did you guys do?"

"When I woke up I was still high so Dean made me food and Mrs. Winchester made me tea and then I had a shower." Castiel took a quick drink from his juice box then continued the story. "But then I was really cold."

"That doesn't sound very nice." Garth said.

"It was okay in the end." Castiel assured then blushed recalling what happened next. "Dean warmed me up." Charlie laughed loudly and Meg hooted.

"I'm not entirely sure what that implies but I don't think I need to know." Charlie said.

"Then we played the game with instruments with Sam and my brother then Dean and I took a nap together."

"That's so cute!" Charlie smiled.

"Are you together?" Meg asked.

"I don't think so." Castiel said, finally taking a bite of his PB & J sandwich. "But that's okay. If my Mother found out it wouldn't be good anyway."

"How long do you have left in America?" Kevin asked.

"Two months." Castiel said sadly.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed, bumping her knee on the bottom of the table. "Only two months??"

"Yes."

"Does Dean know?"

"I don't think so."

"Well shit." Charlie sighed. "Are you planning on coming back to America?"

"I want to but I won't be able to until I turn 18." Castiel continued eating his PB & J.

"When's that?" Meg asked. "Two years?"

"One."

"Well you don't have it too bad, then." Garth said. "I still have three."

 

*

 

Dean was out of whack for the rest of the day and the feeling of everyone's eyes on him wasn't helping. He kept thinking Alastair was going to corner him again and he wanted to get out of school as soon as possible. 

The second the bell rang and he was out of there. He felt bad for skipping Castiel's club but he really wasn't in the mood and he just wanted to hang out with Sam and eat pizza.

They hadn't had a pizza movie night in a few months and though Sam didn't mention it he knew he was missing them. So he picked up Sam from the middle school building and proposed the idea.

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed, happily buckling into the shotgun seat. "But what happened to the nature club?"

"I'm just not going today." Dean said, pulling out of the parking lot and using it as an excuse to focus on the road intensely.

He could feel Sam's skeptical eyes on him and he scowled. "What you looking at?" Dean asked.

"You." Sam said simply.

"Well. Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean sped down the road.

"Because you're being weird again. Don't you want to hang out with Cas?"

"Yeah, but I want to hang out with you now, Okay? I was just with Cas all weekend."

"Whatever you say." Sam didn't sound convinced. "But I don't think-"

"Sam. Will you drop the subject if I get you ice cream too?"

Sam shot him a bitch face but muttered 'fine' and did as he said.

They stopped at DQ to pick up some milkshakes, Dean got a chocolate one and Sam chose strawberry, and they drank them slowly while choosing the movie to rent. He chose The Exorcist after some minor hesitation on Dean's part (He knew their mother would really not want Sam to watch it.) Then they picked up some hot and ready pizza from Little Ceaser's next.

The ride back home was really hard, but only because there was a delicious, tantalizing pizza in the car, and they couldn't eat it until they got home. So when they did, they ran inside quickly and to the basement. It was Monday so both their parents were working and they didn't have to anounce their safe arrival home.

"We haven't done this in so long!" Sam sighed happily as he took his tan green flannel off so he was in just a thin cotton tee. He folded it up nicely and set it on the hand rest on their old couch and flopped comfortably onto the cushions.

Dean opened the pizza box and took a nice deep breath of the cheesy goodness. "Mmm. Yeah, I'm sorry. We should start the tradition up again." He pulled one the pieces out of the box and took a big bite. "But now i'm sure you have a nice stock of juicy gossip, am I right?" He asked through his bite of food.

"Not really, I'm sure you have more gossip than me." Sam said taking his own slice.

"And why is that?" Dean asked though his mouthful.

"Because you are the one with a new friend in your life." Sam smiled at him.

Dean finished his first slice and glared at him. "You really not going to drop the topic?" He asked.

"You never stopped asking me questions about Jess."

"And look where It got you."

"Yes. That's why i'll ask you, Dean. How do you feel about Castiel?" He wiggled his eyebrows and crossed his legs.

"Alright, Dr. Phil." Dean caved in. "I like him."

"Yea, No shit." Sam scoffed.

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm proposing on Friday?"

"At the pace you're going at I wouldn't be surprised."

"That's why i'm trying to chill out." Dean sighed and threw himself back into the couch cushions.

"But dude, If it seems natural to go that quickly don't beat yourself up for it."

"Fuck you." Dean groaned.

"Whaat?" Sam crossed his arms.

"You act too smart." Dean scowled standing up to put the VHS in the TV and start the movie.

 

  
The next day Dean continued to avoid people. He knew he was probably being paranoid but he felt like he couldn't take the chance.  
Meg tapped him on the shoulder while he continued to sift through his locker 

"Is it true?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What true?" He asked,

"You hooking up with Castiel."

He slammed his locker shut and turned towards her. "Why are you so interested? Al have blackmail material on you and ask you to get the details for him?" He whispered harshly.

She raised her brows. "He couldn't get anything on me if he tried."

Dean growled and leaned against the locker. "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Hmmm." She hummed. "Grouchy. Well I think you're cute together." Her voice sounding sarcastic, but Dean knew that she was being honest. They didn't have the best

relationship but Dean occasionally went to her when he wanted advice for things he wouldn't ask anyone else.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled. "But that's not going to help my public appearance."

"Screw your public appearance, Dean." She seemed to be getting aggravated by his attitude. "If you like Castiel don't let what the assholes at school feel effect how you treat him."

"What do you mean?"

She folded her arms. "I mean, If you treat Castiel any less kindly while surrounded by your peers I will personally cut your dick off."

Dean's jaw dropped. "What? I thought you didn't know Castiel?"

"Dean." She sighed. "He's in at least two of my classes. Just because you're a hermit doesn't mean everyone else is. I happen to know Castiel is a sweetheart and I don't want you to trample on his feelings."

"Well, okay?"

"Don't 'Well, okay' me."

"I'm not really sure what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to make a fool of yourself because you're and idiot and believe that the buffoons that surround us will have anything to do with the rest of your life."

"Thanks for that." Dean scowled and started walking away.

"Yeah, sure." She called, equally unimpressed.

Dean did contemplate her words though.

 

 .

 

There was a loud knock on the door the next day and when he peered through the peep hole he saw Charlie's face. He opened unlocked and opened the door. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, startled.

"I came to hang out." She said.

"I'm sorry, What?"

"I brought you these." Charlie handed him a bag of skittles. "Can I come in?"

Sam pulled Dean back and smiled at her. "Hello, Charlie." He said. "Welcome."

She stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. "I won't stay for long if you don't want me to." She assured and started walking up the steps as if she owned the place. She pranced right into Dean's room and plopped onto the bed.

"Are you here to talk about something?" Dean asked, still bewildered.

"Only if you want to. I just wanted to check in on you since you bailed."

"Bailed what?" Sam asked.

"Lunch and club. Two days in a row." She said.

Sam frowned at him and Dean grumbled.

"I wanted to know why you are avoiding us? You seemed fine at the party, was it something that happened after?"

Dean flopped onto his bed opposite to Charlie and opened up the bag of skittles, picking out a few red ones and throwing them into his mouth.

"Sammy, time to go away." Dean said.

"What?! Fine. But i'm taking Skittles." He said grabbing a handful and walking out the room.

"Okay. Spill the garbanzo beans." Charlie said, in a completely serious voice.

Dean sighed and stuffed his face with more red skittles.

"I don't know what to do, man." He said, laying back on his couch. Charlie started eating orange skittles and waiting for him to continue.

"I'm just too scared."

"About what?"

"People finding out about me and Cas."

"What do you think they'd do? I'm out, nothing really changed for me."

"But you're a lesbian. People feel different about lesbians. It's not necessarily a good thing a lot of times, You get your fare share of awkward threesome propositions. But at least you  don't always get burned at the stake."

"That is true. You don't have to come out though, just don't _not_ hang out with us. It's okay if you spend as much time as you can with Castiel, he's only here for two more months."

"What?" Dean sat up. "I thought he was supposed to be here all year?"

"No, only like six months."

"Dammit!" Dean threw himself back on the bed. "Now I fucking wasted two days 'cause I couldn't get my head out of my ass."

"You tend to do that a lot." Charlie observed and Dean groaned.

"Is he going to be mad?"

"No. I've yet to see him ever mad. He's worried about you though."

"Shit." Dean sighed. "Did he at least hang out with you guys? Not with those weird girls in his club?"

"He had lunch with us. But he probably did hang out with the 'weird girls in his club' if they're in his club."

Dean groaned. "You're right."

"Of course I am, Now stop groaning like and old man before you become one." Charlie whacked the leg closest to her and stood up. "And let's go play Mario Kart."


	11. Chapter 11

 

Castiel was relieved to find Dean at lunch on Wednesday and he sat next to him at the table.

"Dean." He smiled. "Are you okay?"

Dean turned to him, looking sheepish. "Yeah, sorry."

"What happened?"

"I was... being stupid. This isn't really the best place to talk about it though, there are people everywhere."

Castiel nodded and took a bite out of his bagel.  "Um..." He finished chewing and swallowed. "My mother wants you to visit again." He said and Dean made a face. "It's okay if you don't want to, I know my family makes you uncomfortable."

"It's not that- Well, yeah, they do but only Michael and your mom."

"Yes, it's okay. You don't have to. I don't really think you should go anyway, She will just ask you more questions and try to find reasons to not let me see you."

"She does realize that you going to school exposes you to people ten times worse than me, Right?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to people who are like that."

"Wow. At least she trusts you."

"You could say that."

 

 

When Dean walked into nature club later that day he was greeted differently than the last few times. Nobody glared at him, in fact someone actually waved. He sat at Castiel's table. 

"It feels different in here. I would have thought they'd be mad at me for not being here two days in a row."

"I gave them a speech." Castiel looked up from his book.

"A speech?"

"Yes. And I kicked Hannah out."

"That's good. I guess she was poisoning the group."

"We are working on our final projects now. I still think you should wear your costume, it would be funny. But you should research more about the flower and know where it's from."

"Okay, will do."

Castiel handed him a book and he opened to the index.

"Are we in a better place to ask if you are okay now?" Castiel asked quietly after a moment. Dean looked around the room at the people drawing in sketch books and talkin

happily together.

"Yea, probably." He said. Castiel looked at him closely, waiting for him to speak again.

When Dean said nothing he decided to ask. "Was it something that boy said to you?"

Dean nodded and they sat together silently.

"He seemed rude." Castiel offered.

"That's one way to put it." Dean tried to focus on reading the book in his hands. Castiel touched his forearm and he flinched, sliding his chair farther away. Castiel's eyes widened and filled with worry making Dean feel guilty.

"Not in public." Dean explained quietly and the look in Castiel's eyes changed only slightly.

"Of course." He said, nodding solemnly. "I am sorry."

"Don't be." Dean sighed and rested his head against the table. "You don't have to be sorry." He grumbled.

"I should have remembered."

"You were still high when I told you, Cas. And it was almost a week ago."

"That doesn't excuse it. You told me not to and I did it anyway." Castiel seemed ashamed of himself now.

"No, Cas- I mean, touching my arm should be fine. Friends touch each other all the time."

Castiel looked incredulous so Dean reached forward and patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"I won't touch you if you don't want me to, Dean."

"I do want you not to-"

"Not in front of people."

Dean said nothing back, looking at his book again and Castiel started writing in his notebook.

 

It was kind of awkward for the next couple days at school, Dean would finally start getting comfortable in front of people again and then he would catch a glimpse of Alastair or someone he used to know and he would shrink back.

But Castiel gave him space, as much as he needed. They hung out in groups rather than alone to make Dean more comfortable. It was kind of strange though, because the second Dean and Castiel were alone it was like someone had flipped a switch on Dean and he was back to normal.

They were hanging out together the day before the final project presentation and Dean was holding Castiel's hand and playing with his fingers while Cas tried to finish his essay.

"You're distracting me." Castiel chuckled, looking up at Dean.

"Mm, Sorry." Dean kissed his hand. "You have really nice hands."

"You think?" Castiel asked, setting down his pencil and examining his right hand with interest. "They are just hands."

"Nuh-uh. Look." Dean showed him his left hand like it was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"Am I supposed to see something?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know. They're just fucking great." Dean sighed and laced their fingers together. Castiel smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Are your parents coming to the presentation?" He asked Dean.

"I hope not." He laughed. "If i'm going to wear that costume i'd rather my mom not see me in it."

"But you don't mind if other moms see you in it?"

Dean shrugged. "That won't really effect me. I mean, I'll probably hardly see them again and it's not like I'm trying to impress them anyway."

Castiel nodded. "That's fair." He turned back to his paper but Dean pulled his arm back.

"What?" Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"C'mere." Dean murmured. "G'me a kiss."

"You are very needy." Castiel smiled and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean let go of his hand in favor of pulling Cas' face closer to his and he sighed through his nose, content. Before he was able to deepen the kiss Castiel pulled away making him whine.

"I have to finish my paper, Dean." He said firmly, brushing his thumb across Dean's freckles.

Dean squinted his eyes and pouted. "Fine."

He took Dean's hand in his silently and started writing again.

 

The next day the entire school was giddy with excitement. Presentation day was a big deal because it was the halfway through the year mark and it meant that everyone could hang out together and the only class they had was study hall. The gym was all set up with rectangular tables and students were setting up their projects in groups.

Dean found the Nature club table pretty easily, It had a few small tree replica's and even some actual plants set up already. But most impressively was the highly detailed beehive replica (split in half so you could see the inside) on the center of the table.

"Wow, Cas! It looks amazing!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel's head appeared over the side of the table.

"Thank you." He said, pulling a jar of honey out of a cardboard box. "I have a lot planned. My mother is going to be grading me."

"Hmm. Is that your honey?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I collected it before we left for America. Have you ever tried honeycomb?"

Dean shook his head so Castiel pulled another box out. This one was elaborately decorated like a small treasure chest and inside were several small baggies of honeycomb.

Castiel pulled a small piece out and handed it to Dean.

"Do I just eat it?" He asked and Castiel smiled.

"Yes, Like candy."

Dean put in his mouth and chewed. His eyes lit up.

"Woah! It is like candy! Can I have some more?"

Castiel looked at him fondly, "If there are left overs."

"Okay." Dean agreed dejectedly.

"Are you going to get in your costume?"

Dean laughed, "Yes. If I didn't know better i'd say you just want to see me in spandex again."

Castiel raised one eyebrow at him.

"Shit. You just want to see me in spandex again, don't you?" Dean laughed and leaned closer to him, his hands planted on the table in between. "You want to see my sexy body?" He teased jokingly and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Well, we have 20 more minutes to set up so I would hurry."

"Yes, Sir." Dean said.

Castiel cringed. "Don't call me Sir." He said.

"I'm sorry, Vati." Dean winked and left to change his clothes.

Castiel set up his sample supplies, He had little lollipop sticks and a small jar of honey for tasting. He fidgeted with the paper beehive a bit until someone approached him with a large metal sewing machine in their hands.

"Can you help me?" Came the strained voice from behind it.

"Of course." Castiel was quickly at their side. He took the bottom of the machine in his hands and supported half of the weight. "Where do you need to set it?"

"The table across from yours." They replied. They both walked over cautiously and slid it onto the plastic table.

"My name's Harley." They smiled and extended their hand to shake.

"Castiel." He shook their hand. "What club are you from?"

"The sewing club. I made a ball gown on a machine from the 19th century." They smiled.

"Wow! Is someone going to wear it?"

"Yes." They laughed. "I've got to go put it on now. I have a lot of petti-coats so I've gotta do it fast."

"I look forward to seeing it." Castiel smiled and walked back to his table.

Dean returned a few moments later in his full costume.

"How do I look?" Dean shimmied towards him and Castiel laughed.

"Great as always." Castiel couldn't see Dean's face but he sounded like he was smiling under the mask.

"Where's everyone else from the club?" Dean asked.

"They are on the bleachers I think. Most of them already set their stuff up."

Dean nodded. "How much longer until it starts?" He asked.

"14 Minutes."

"Can I do anything to help?" Dean asked and joined Castiel on the other side of the table.

"No, I think i'm ready."

"Well that's good."

Castiel noticed Dean's petals falling incorrectly and reached over to fix it. "There." He muttered.

"Thank you." Dean laughed.

Harley returned not to long later in a large blue and cream coloured gown.

"Wow, it looks very nice." Castiel said, startling Dean. "How long did it take you to make it?"

Harley smiled. "I worked on it for four days. I already had all the underskirts made though."

"Only four days?"

"Yep. Who's- What are you dressed as?" Harley asked, looking at Dean.

"I'm a flower. A naked man flower." He answered.

Harley raised their eyebrows, "Wow. Nice craftsmanship. I've got to set stuff up at my table though, So i'll talk to you later." Castiel nodded and turned back to Dean.

"Dean, perhaps it would be more wise of you to call it an Orchis Italica right now."

"Right, I gotta be professional."

The room started filling with people and two of the girls from their club joined them at the table. Before long, it was time to start performing. Various groups of parents and families would take turns in front of each table to look at the crafts and ask questions. Even Sam and Mrs. Winchester showed up and listened to Castiel's enthusiastically.

People gushed over Castiel's honey and beehive model left and right and Dean told him he thought he was going to win one of the prizes for most creative or something. After a few moments of reciting their memorized speeches Castiel froze.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked him and looked in the direction he was looking. "Oh shit, Your Mom's here?"

Castiel pushed Dean forward so that the table covered the front of his costume and they both tried to stay cool.

Mrs. Novak approached their table and looked over everything with scrutiny.

"Alright, Castiel. Start." She commanded.

It went perfectly, He didn't stutter or forget any words and when he finished he offered the taste of honey, just like he did with everyone else. But unlike pretty much everyone else, she shook her head, refusing to try it.

"Castiel, I have already had plenty of your honey. I will be giving you your grade by the end of the week." Castiel nodded stiffly in affirmation. "And, Dean," She turned to Dean. "If you are wanting to see Castiel after school from now on you will have to visit at our house."

Dean's eyes widened. "Uh, sure."

She scowled at him momentarily before turning away. Dean and Castiel waited awkwardly until she was out of earshot.

"Oh my god, How can you stand her?" Dean asked.

"I grew up with her, I'm very used to it."

"That sucks though." Dean fidgeted with one of the clay statues on the table in front of him.

"I guess we... Won't be seeing each other very much anymore?"

 "No! We can... Work something out."

The rest of the two hours went smoothly and without any hiccups on Castiel's part. Dean got a few glares from parents while he was showing of his costume, he always made sure to do it after Castiel had finished so he wouldn't effect Cas' image.

When it was finally time Dean helped Castiel put all of his stuff back in their proper boxes.

"Is you Mom going to drive you home?" Dean asked as they picked up the cardboard boxes.

"Yes... You should change out of your costume."

"Oh! Yeah, I should."

"I could go with you."

"If... You want to." Dean agreed.

They walked out of the gym with their boxes and bags in their hands. The bathroom was mostly empty, there was one dude using the urinal. Dean set his box on the counter.

"I'll just uh- Change then." Dean brought his bag into one of the stalls and locked the door behind him.

"Dean?" Castiel asked through the stall door after a moment.

"Uh, Yeah?" Dean replied, already halfway out if his costume.

"Sorry, I'll wait."

When Dean opened the door Castiel was standing right in front of him. He looked Dean over once then stepped into the stall, pushing Dean back slightly and closing them both in. Dean looked at him questioningly and Castiel reached forward, taking Dean's face in his hands.

"I've wanted to kiss you all day, can I?" He whispered, looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded, his heart skipping a couple beats as Castiel leaned closer to him and pressed their lips together. They kissed passionately for a couple moments until they heard someone enter the bathroom and they broke apart, trying to get their breathing under control quietly.

"Castiel, Are you in here?" It was Michael.

Castiel kissed Dean one more time then pressed his finger to his lips, silently telling him to stay quiet. He flushed the empty toilet in the stall then unlocked the door, slipping out of it casually, yet carefully, so that Dean would not be visible.

"I'm sorry, Michael. Is it time to go?" Dean heard him say as the faucet was turned on and he presumably started washing his hands.

"Yes... How did you carry all these boxes in here?"

"Oh. It was very hard to."

Dean heard them shuffling around, probably picking up the boxes before leaving. Dean sighed and opened the stall after a couple of moments. He washed his hands quickly before leaving as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much shit happened while I was writing this it was unbelievable. It erased TWO TIMES.
> 
> ALSO I WENT TO CHICON AND I MET FUCKING MISHA
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* In the beginning of this chapter Naomi punishes Castiel pretty heavily, If that is a trigger to you in any way please skip the first half of this chapter.

The following week Castiel's mother kept a really close eye on him. She made sure he got out of school and into the car exactly on time and when he was home she made him do his homework in whatever room she was in, which made it so he constantly had to pick up all his books and move from room to room with her. 

Overall, It wasn't that bad. She had done plenty worse things in the past. But... little did Castiel know, She was indeed doing some of those things. Naomi had told Michael to follow him at school and make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

Make sure he was attending all of his classes and not doing anything... Unsavory. 

He was doing pretty great though, aside from eating lunch with a few hooligans and maybe getting a little to close to Winchester during club but overall, he was the star student they expected him to be.  
Until Thursday, that is. On Thursday Castiel and Dean decided to eat lunch under the bleachers. Truth be told, there wasn't all that much lunch eating going on, they had mostly spent the 40 minutes kissing and rubbing up against each other before continuing their day like usual. This was particularly worrying for Michael, If Castiel was so used to this behavior that he could act like it was nothing it might be too late.

Castiel could practically feel the weird mood in the car on the way home. He wondered if maybe Michael had gotten an unsatisfactory grade from their Mother or something of the sort. It didn't even cross his mind that it could be about him until Naomi told him to go to her room and sit on the red chair, Which meant that shit was about to go down.

He waited in the seat, trying to figure out what he had done. He thought he had passed all her inspections and tests but apparently not. It wasn't for hours before she finally entered the room.

"Do you know why you are in here, Castiel?" She asked, sitting on her bed and looking down her nose at him.

"No, Ma'am." Castiel answered quietly.

"I was very disappointed to hear about the activities you have gotten into at school and I will not tolerate it."

Castiel looked at the floor guiltily, still not entirely sure what she was talking about but keeping his mouth shut.

"You have disgraced not only yourself but your family, Castiel. And through that, me. You have disrespected my rules and stood on everything I have taught you." She stood up and towered over him in the small chair. "Where is your common sense, Castiel?" She raised her voice and Castiel looked up at her, scared. "How could you let it come to this, Castiel? Haven't I taught you how to deal with homosexuals?"

Castiel froze, his eyes wide as saucers. 

"You know not to get close, How could you let him ensnare you?"

"I didn't-" Castiel started to speak.

"A valiant effort, I admirer your ambition. But you aren't strong enough to save a homosexual yet. And now look at you, he's sapped your strength. You are no longer as solid as you once were. He has slipped doubts into your mind, I can see it in your eyes. You were my best, Castiel. And now you have sinned because of this boy."

"I have not sinned." Castiel said in a shaky voice. "I didn't do any-"

"Castiel. I know what you have done."

"But I really haven't-"

" _Do not add lying to your growing list of sins, Castiel_." She glared. "Ich bin von dir enttäuscht."

Castiel's eyes filled with tears. 

"You cannot see Dean Winchester anymore." She said sternly. "You cannot go to any after school activities, Including the nature club. You have finished your final project so it shouldn't matter anyway."

Castiel nodded sadly while she pulled the thick black belt out of the drawer. 

"I think 40 lashings sounds good, Don't you?"

Castiel again nodded obediently and he dropped to his knees, taking off his shirt. He turned his back to her and took a deep breath.

"What are your sins?" She asked behind him and he heard the cold metal belt clasp clank against itself.

"I have stolen, I have cheated, I have been prideful, I have disobeyed, and I have been jealous."

"And now?" She asked, touching the belt to his back making him stiffen.

"I have disobeyed again." He whispered, scared. 

"Surely that isn't all." She pulled the belt away, waiting. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the blow.

"I have lusted." He whispered. "After a boy."

" _No_." She hissed and he felt the belt crack against his skin making him breathe sharply through his nose. 

"He has poisoned you. But I will cleanse you, And you will no longer be tempted by him." The belt hit his back again and again and he held back any cries he felt, making sure they never left his throat. Over and over the belt hit him, until it became just a numb burning sensation and he felt tears streaming down his face.

His muscles reached a breaking point and his head fell forward, a sob leaving his lips. But she didn't stop yet, only increased in vigor. 

"I am sorry." He cried, It was all he could do, he knew better than to ask her to stop. "Please forgive me." He begged before slumping against the chair in front of him.

He must have passed out at some point because he woke up in his mother's lap. 

"You know I don't like having to hurt you." She murmured, stroking his hair slowly. She seemed to have been talking to him even while he was unconscious. "It hurts me more than you."

Castiel nodded, He had heard that before. 

"If you disobey again the consequences will be much worse, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Castiel forced his voice to say, even though it came out all croaky.

"Now go clean yourself up." She said, pushing him off her lap slightly. He tried to get onto his feet, they were a little wobbly still so he had to go slowly. He collected his shirt from off the ground and left the room, climbing carefully up the stairs and into his small bedroom. He collapsed face first into the bed and sighed shakily. 

He was scared, and he was hurt. He hadn't been punished since he was 13 and he had gotten too comfortable, not careful enough. He should have known better than to become friends with Dean, at least outside of school. That had put him on their Mother's radar. He had become so good at being unnoticed he forgot how careful he still had to be. 

He felt tears building behind his eyes again, this time not because of the pain. He could not afford to see Dean any longer. But before he could think too much on it there was a knock on the door.

"You decent?" Gabriel called through the wall. Castiel said nothing so he opened the door and stepped into the room. "Shit." He cursed when he saw Castiel's back. "I'll be right back."

He returned with a damp rag and tube of medicine and he sat next to Castiel on the bed. 

"What did you do?" Gabriel sighed, lightly pressing the rag to Castiel's back, cleaning up the dried blood.

Castiel hissed when it touched his cuts and bit his lip. "She knows about me and Dean. Well, kind of. She thinks I was trying to heal him of his homosexual urges and he poisoned me or something."

"That sucks." Gabriel tutted. "I'm sorry."

"She says I can't talk to him anymore."

"I'll help you, We'll say we're going shopping and i'll drop you off at his house or something."

"I don't think she trusts you anymore, You went to the party with me."

"Eh. We'll work it out. Don't worry too much. And if all else fails, You only have one year left." Gabriel finished washing him off and opened the tube of cream.

"But what about you? You've been 18 for a while now, Why are you still here?"

Gabriel paused, "I... Actually was planning on staying here. Well, not here, I'm moving to L.A."

"Really?" Castiel turned to look at him. 

"Yea, I met this one girl at those cake decorating classes I take at the craft store, Her mom has a bakery and they're trying to hire new people."

"Okay, Wait. You're going to move to L.A because a stranger told you she has a bakery."

"Well I've been planning to move there for a few years, It's just finally all falling into place." Gabriel starting rubbing the salve onto Castiel's lacerations making him grit his teeth again.

"But what if she's a serial killer or something?" He managed to say through his teeth.

"I doubt a serial killer would go to cake decorating classes." Gabriel scoffed. "Besides, she's really nice, I'm sure it will be fine."

"That's what they do, Act really nice then lure you into their basement and cook you into their cakes."

"You're ridiculous." Gabriel rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You've got to weigh all the possible outcomes. Don't get pimped out or anything, make sure it's actually a bakery and not a secret sex slave house or something."

"I won't get pimped out, I promise." Gabriel finished with Castiel's back and lay down next to him on the bed. "You'll be okay without me, Right?"

"Yes... Well, When are you going?" Castiel turned to look at him.

"In two weeks." Gabriel didn't meet his eyes, a sheepish expression on his face.

"What?!" Castiel exclaimed, he almost went to sit up but his back reminded him not to so he just settled for making his eyes wide as possible.

"Like I said, I've been planning for a while. I'm going to rent one of the rooms above the bakery and i've been saving for a bus ticket for a few months."

"Wow." Castiel smiled. "That's amazing."

"Really?" Gabriel looked at him questioningly. 

"Of course, I will support you. As long as you promise to stay safe."

"I always am." Gabriel sighed, content.

Castiel scooted closer to Gabriel and rested his head on his chest. "I'll miss you but i'm sure it will be fine." He said.

Gabriel ran his fingers through Cas' hair. Cuddling wasn't something that they did much, only when one of them needed comforting which was usually only after being punished. But Castiel enjoyed the feeling of fingers running through his hair so he relaxed slightly and tried to get his mind off of the stinging sensation rippling through his back.

 

Castiel slept very uncomfortably that night, he kept waking up mid whimper after unconsciously trying to roll over in his sleep and then he had to fall asleep all over again. Overall, he got little to no sleep and when it was morning he had to slide out of bed and ask Gabriel to put more lotion on his back and help him get into one of his softest shirts.

He thanked God that he had showered the day before because no matter the temperature, water hitting fresh cuts was almost more painful than the beating itself. He wished he could go shirtless though, every single move he made sent a throbbing reminder through his body of how he had disobeyed.

He was overwhelmingly worried about going to school like this. He had done it before many times but he never had to avoid anyone before as well. He didn't know how to tell Dean he could no longer speak with him, it was too risky. If his mother had found out about under the bleachers there's no telling what else she could find out.

The whole ride to school Michael recited bible verses to him while he tried to keep his back from hitting the seat over the bumps on the road. Castiel sat quietly through the whole thing, no verse in the bible could help him, but neither would telling Michael to stop, so he nodded and pretended to listen until they pulled up to the door and he climbed out carefully.

He almost made it to his first class without being stopped, he was only 5 feet away from the classroom when someone pressed a hand against his back, making him yelp and cover his mouth quickly.  
"Woah, sorry. You okay?" Dean slid in front of him.

"I have to go-" Castiel squeaked, avoiding Dean's eyes and trying not to shake.

"Well I was just going to tell you-"

"I-I really have to go. To my class." Castiel pushed away from him and ran to his class without looking back.

Dean frowned and watched Castiel leave, confused. He didn't quite seem his usual self but Dean couldn't ask him about it until he saw him again so he waited until lunch to confront him.

But he couldn't find Castiel at lunch. And he wasn't even at club, which made Dean tremendously worried. If something had happened he wanted to know so that he could maybe help but he couldn't do that if Castiel avoided him.  
He tried to figure out what could have happened to make Castiel act the way he was, Dean thought the day before went fine, pretty great actually, so he thought it must have been something that happened at his home. 

But he wouldn't know for sure until he asked so when he caught a glimpse of Castiel sitting on a bench outside the large window at lunch the next day while chasing after a meatball he had dropped onto the floor he ran out to him quickly.

"Castiel!" He called after running through the door.

Castiel jumped and held onto his Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich tighter, not looking up at Dean.

Dean sat next to him on the bench, "Hey, What's wrong?" He asked, lowering his voice and leaning towards him.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Castiel whispered, hiding his face behind his sandwich and shaking slightly.

Dean frowned. "Woah, It's okay." He touched Castiel's back lightly and Castiel flinched.

"Please don't touch my back." He whimpered and Dean removed his hand quickly.

"What's wrong with your back?" Dean asked and then got on his knees. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He revised after seeing the look on Cas' face. "Why can't you talk to me?"

"My mother." Castiel whispered, looking down into Dean's eyes, scared. "She knows."

Dean's brows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how, she knows about what we did under the bleachers. I can't see you anymore-" Castiel's eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, let's go somewhere more private." Dean offered, rubbing Castiel's leg soothingly. Castiel nodded and stood up slowly, taking a bite from his sandwich. They walked across the yard behind one of the big trees and sat in the grass. "You can start from the beginning. Only what you want to tell me, of course."

Castiel chewed and swallowed his bite of sandwich. "I don't know how... But my mother found out about what we did. She doesn't want me to talk or see you anymore, what if she finds out about now?" He looked to his left and right, paranoid.

"I don't think she could." Dean frowned. "Is that why your back is hurting? Did she..?"

"Yes..." Castiel continued avoiding Dean's eyes. 

Dean leaned closer to him and looked at him with intensity. "I don't want you going back."

Castiel looked up at him quickly, his eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"With her. I don't trust her. She's going to hurt you again."

"But... It's only because I disobeyed. If I don't break anymore rules-"

"If she found out you were talking to me now would she do it again?" Dean folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yes. Probably." Castiel looked down at his sandwich again. 

"Them I'm not going to let her. You can come home with me."

"But she'll just find me." 

"I won't let her in the house, do you think she would call the police and risk them seeing your back?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "I suppose not."

"Then it's settled."

"For how long though? You can't keep me forever. What if when I go back she punishes me for leaving?"

"Well then, you'll never go back. I'm not going to let her hurt you anymore, Cas."

"That's very kind of you but I don't think it will work." Castiel frowned.

"You shouldn't have to live in fear! I'm not going to let you." Dean stood up and started pacing.

"But there's nothing you can do. If I leave I will only be disobeying more and that will make it worse."

"I'll take you to my house and if she comes to get you and starts banging on the door or something then I will call the police."

"What would they do?" Castiel asked, looking up at him.

"Make her calm down and maybe send her to jail for child abuse."

"What? But she can't go to jail!" Castiel's eyes widened.

"Why not? She's hurt you enough, I'm sure you aren't the only one she has 'punished' in the family."

"Yes, but... I don't want her to go to jail."

"She probably won't. But if she does she deserves it."

"Don't say that! She's my mother." Castiel frowned.

"That doesn't mean she gets a free pass to hurt you!" Dean stopped pacing and looked down at him directly. "You do understand, Right? I don't want you to get hurt."

Castiel nodded and carefully got onto his feet. "Yes, But i'm worried." He said, leaning towards Dean.

"I won't let her touch you." Dean said and instinctively leaned closer, lowering his voice.

"Um... Thank you." Castiel folded his arms, starting to feel cold.

Dean noticed and touched Cas' arm lightly. "Do you have any important classes left?" He asked.

Castiel thought for a moment. "Not particularly, why?"

"Let's leave early." Dean said, glancing around the tree at the school building.

"What?" Castiel's eyes widened. 

"Have you never played hookie?" Dean looking back at him with interest.

"What does hockey have to do with this?" Castiel squinted his eyes.

"No." Dean laughed. "Hookie. Skipping school?"

"I have never had a reason to." Castiel frowned. 

"Wow. Well now you do, Let's go drive around before going home so my mom doesn't know we left early."

"Then what's the point of leaving?" Castiel asked.

"Because we can go play at the park or some thing instead of slumming it in math class." Dean grinned and they started walking towards the parking lot.

"But won't they find out we are missing?" Castiel asked as they made it to The Impala.

"Yea, but all they'd do is call your mom and she'll have already found out by then because you wouldn't be home." Dean opened the door and slid into the car, revving up the engine as Castiel joined him in the passenger seat.

"So where are we going to go?" Castiel asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I was thinking we could check out the park first. Have you ever been there?" Dean asked, driving down the small road.

"No." Castiel looked out the window, interested. 

"Oh, It's a great one. They have swings." 

It wasn't too long until they pulled up to the large park. There was a baseball field, restroom, and a large playground. Dean parked and they climbed out of the car. Dean lead Castiel to the swings and they sat down. Dean started swinging right away and Castiel sat, swaying back and forth a bit.

"You do know how to swing, Right?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Of course I do." Castiel grumbled, holding tighter on the chains. "I just don't enjoy swinging up very high. My mother always told me i'd fall."

"Well spread your wings and fly, Angel! Your Mother isn't here." Dean continued whooshing back and forth, Watching Castiel pull back and attempted to push up off of the ground. "Just relax, Let the wind carry you." Dean laughed.

He got the hang of it eventually and Dean instructed him on how to get the maximum leverage. Dean decided to show off by jumping off while he was high in the air and Castiel gasped, horrified. 

"You fell!" He exclaimed climbing off his swing and running to Dean's side, he was laying on the floor laughing.

"No. I didn't fall, I jumped." He grinning up at Cas and sat up.

"Are you hurt?" Castiel asked.

"No, I did it on purpose. Do you want to go do something else now?"

"Okay." Castiel nodded, still scanning Dean's body for signs of trauma.

"I was thinking we could stop by the bakery." Dean got onto his feet and pulled Castiel up with him.

"That sounds nice." Castiel said, smiling slightly and continuing to look Dean over.

"I'm fine, jeez." He chuckled then grew serious. "Are you? Your back, I mean."

"It's okay, I have gotten used to it." Castiel assured him.

Dean stepped closer and cupped Cas' cheek with his right hand. "That's not okay." He grimaced. "You shouldn't have to 'get used to it.' You shouldn't have to feel it at all."

"Yet here we are." Castiel said, not listening to the conversation very intently, deciding to just look at Dean's face this close up.

Castiel leaned forward slightly and kissed Dean's lips softly before pulling away. "I'm good. Let's go to the bakery?" He said, looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded, slightly startled. "Uh, We can just walk there." He said, subconsciously grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him down the yard to the sidewalk. By the time he realized that their hands where joined they had already walked a while and he figured they could just leave it there, it's not like there was anyone around to see them at this time of day.  
The bakery wasn't too far away, it only took eight minutes to walk up the white house and Dean then let go the his warm hand.

"It's in a house?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yep, always has been." He stepped up to the door and opened it, making the little bell tinkle and announce his arrival. 

The thin man at the desk looked up from his sketch book and smiled. "Dean!" He called. "Saturday already?"

"Nope." Dean laughed, pulling Castiel into the house. "Wanted to pick up some stuff with my friend."

"Hello."Castiel said, stepping farther into the house. He took a deep breath through his nose. "Wow, It smells delicious."

"Thank you, We just made a batch of cookies. My name's Jez." He extended his hand and shook Castiel's.

"I am Castiel." He said.

"Ooh, An angel name?"

"Yes, My Father was quite fond of them."

"Well yours is beautiful, I like the Enochian angels names the most I think. Akele, [name, name]."

"I haven't heard of those." Castiel, slightly surprised.

"Yea," Jez sighed. "The christians kicked out the book of Enoch and shit."

"Jez!" Someone called. "Stop talking about angels and sell some sweets!" 

Jez muttered a sheepish sorry and stepped back. "What can I get you two sweet children?"

"We're going to try everything." Dean smiled and Jez's eyes lit up.

"Ah, you bring me life, Dean. What would we do without you?"

Dean laughed and leaned over the glass display case.

"We've got pride cookies this month." Jez smiled, pointing to the left of the case at a large plate filled with colorful iced cookies.

"Oh sweet, Cas, are you gay?" Dean glanced back at him.

"Um, No." He answered, slightly flustered and Dean raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You suuuure?" 

"Yes, Dean. Quite. I am Pan." 

"Sweet!" Jez smiled. "We haven't had any Pan people yet. Other than myself. So, One of everything?" Jez asked as he pulled out a paper box and started constructing it.

"Two." Dean said, looking back at all the goods behind the glass screen. Jez started filling the box up, pulling sweets out with little plastic tongs and placing them carefully in the box. Cookies, breads, bars, there was quite a bit but it didn't take long before they had two of everything. 

"So, Dean, Bi for you?" Jez raised an eyebrow and Dean blushed, still slightly embarrassed to admit it. 

"Yes, I guess." He muttered.

Rylie from the kitchen walked in while Jez was still wrapping it up and she smiled at them all.

"It's nice to see you Dean, and you." She nodded at Castiel.

"They're getting two of everything." Jez grinned and Rylie looked surprised. 

"That's amazing! Are you still coming by on Saturday, Then?" She asked.

"Always." Dean smiled. "You know I can't resist a good pie."

"I'm trying a new one this week, it's a surprise."

"Ugh, I can't wait. These will have to tide me off." Dean pointed at the paper box.

Jez walked over to the register and pressed a few buttons. 

"That's going to be..."

"$23.00" Rylie said.

"Yes, That." Jez turned back to the boys. Dean pulled out his wallet and handed the cash over. 

"Keep the change." He said and grabbed the box.

"I love you." Jez sighed playfully and put the money in the register. 

"You have a nice week." Rylie smiled.

"Will do!" Dean grinned and turned towards the door. 

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Jez called and received a violent nudge from Rylie.

Dean and Castiel slipped out the door. Dean's face remained a little pink the whole way back to the park. They sat at one of the picnic tables and Dean opened up the box, taking a long sniff of it. He groaned dramaticly and pulled out the first thing he found he saw, which happened to be a lemon bar. Castiel chose one as well and they took the first bite together.

"Wow!" Castiel smiled. "It tastes amazing."

"I told you it would." Dean said through his mouthful, still stuffing his face. They ate a few more but they weren't able to finish the box yet, Dean assured him that they could eat them later and they packed up.

"I think we can head home now." Dean said, standing up.

"Okay." Castiel agreed, looking a little nervous.

"It will be okay." Dean assured. "My Dad shouldn't be home until late and if your mother or Michael shows up we can just lock them out, they don't have any guns, right?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "I don't think so, do you think they would shoot you?"

"Nah, probably not. Just making sure." Castiel nodded slowly, stepping out from behind the bench. Dean again grabbed the now considerably lighter box and they both made their way to the Impala. Dean handed Castiel the box when they sat down and started the car, pulling out and onto the street.

The Winchester's house was even closer than the school was to the park so they made it into their small neighborhood in no time and Dean pulled into the driveway. 

"We'll just slide upstairs, okay?" Dean said, closing the door softly. Castiel nodded in silent agreement and they walked through the door and snuck upstairs as quietly as possible.

Dean locked his bedroom door behind them and he flopped onto his bed. Castiel stood at the door awkwardly and Dean laughed.

"Come on, relax." Castiel set the white box on Dean's dresser and joined him on the bed, facing Dean and fiddling with his shirt.

"Does it hurt to wear that?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded. "Then you can take it off." Dean patted his knee supportively. 

"You will have to help." Castiel said, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"'Course." Dean sat up and delicately pulled Cas' shirt off, trying to not have it rub against his back. "Better?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Let me look at it?" Dean whispered and Castiel turned on the bed to face the wall away from Dean. Dean gasped softly when he saw his back.

He swore and got off of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, Worried.

"Yes!" Dean whispered. "It looks really bad! It's not even excusable!" He rummaged through his side table and pulled out a tube of Neosporin. "Fuck your Mom. If she shows up I'll beat the living snot out of her."

Castiel's eyes widened. "I'm not really sure what that means." He said, watching Dean climb back onto the bed behind him and open the tube. 

"It means if she shows he slimy ass on my doorstep she will be sorry she ever was born."

"I don't think she will show you her bottom, Dean." Castiel frowned.

"Not literal- What ever. I'm fucking pissed at her and she deserves to rot." Despite how angry he sounded when his fingers finally connected with Castiel's swollen red back he was tremendously delicate, more so than Gabriel ever was, and Gabriel was acceptingly careful.

After he had covered everything with a thin layer of the clear medicine he brushed a feather light kiss against the nape of Castiel's neck.

"Come here," Dean laid back on his bed, propped up with a bunch of pillows. Castiel carefully climbed in between his legs and rested his head on Dean's chest, much like Dean had the day after the Halloween party. 

Dean didn't know where to put his hands, he couldn't wrap them around Castiel without hurting his back so he settled for resting his hands in Castiel's hair. 

"Thank you." Castiel murmured and buried his face in Dean's shirt, surrounding himself with Dean's smell.

Dean didn't really know how to reply so he just held onto him tighter. Castiel felt himself drifting off to sleep again, he really hadn't slept that well last night and he felt so comfortable here in Dean's arms that he couldn't stop his eyes from shutting.

Castiel woke up a while later. When he turned his head he found Dean looking down at him.

"Oh, Sorry... I fell asleep." Castiel mumbled, his voice a little bit scratchy from sleep.

"I noticed." Dean chuckled. "But you were tired, It's good you got some sleep."

"I suppose." Castiel slowly sat up and stretched out his arms and neck, feeling a little bit stiff from sleeping in the same position.

"Are you thirsty?" Dean asked, looking at the muscles on Castiel's chest. 

"A little bit." Castiel said after thinking for a moment.

"I'll go get us something, okay? You probably don't want my mom seeing your back."

"Thank you." Castiel nodded, scooting out from in between Dean's legs so Dean could get off the bed. 

"You are very cute when you sleep." Dean grinned and kissed Castiel again before pulling away. "I'll be back." He promised and unlocked the bedroom door, slipping out. The house was still silent but as he suspected his Mom was sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee and her notebook.

"Hello, Dean." She narrowed her eyes, looking at him skeptically.

Dean knew she would be able to figure out someone was here if he brought to glasses up to his room so he decided to tell her anyway.

"I'm helping Castiel." Dean said. "His mother hurt him and he doesn't feel safe so he is staying with us."

Her eyes widened and she frowned, "Okay. If you need anything tell me." She said, worry in her eyes.

Dean smiled slightly. "Thank you." He said, pulling two cups out of the cabinet and filling them with water. "We're in my room." He said to her before disappearing up the stairs.

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed with a cookie in his hands when he came through the door. 

"This is a really yummy one." He said through his mouth full and Dean smiled, walking further into the room.

"Yea, I love snickerdoodles." He set down one of the glasses on his side table and handed the other to Cas.

"Snickerdoodle?" Cas laughed. "I think I have heard of those before."

"Now you've experienced it." Dean sat next to him. "Let me have a bite?" He asked and Castiel held the cookie in front of Dean's mouth while he took a drink from his glass of water. Dean took a massive bite and Castiel gasped. 

"Not that big!" He said, pulling the cookie back. "Now i'll have to get another one."

"What a travesty." Dean laughed and drank some water from his own cup.

After they both set down their cups they climbed back onto the bed and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his face in Dean's shoulder again. 

"Thank you for helping me." Castiel brushed his nose against Dean's neck.

"Of course, I'll always help you." Dean said and Castiel kissed his skin softly making Dean laugh lightly.

"What are you doing?" He smiled, his hands finding the back of Castiel's head again.

Castiel didn't say anything, just brushed his teeth against Dean's neck making the mood shift in the room. 

"Do you really want to start this right now?" Dean asked, thinking about Castiel's back. Castiel held onto him tighter and bit down on his skin softly before licking over the slightly red skin. Castiel grumbled something against his skin that Dean couldn't quite hear.

"What did you say?" Dean whispered, his voice coming out much more airy than he had expected.

Castiel pulled away from him, his eyes hooded. "Ich brauche diese jetzt." He repeated, looking Dean in the eye intensely.

"I don't know-" Dean started but Castiel cut him off by attacking his neck again. Dean let out a small sound when Castiel found a sensitive spot and he was kissed with growing enthusiasm. 

He kissed along Dean's neck and jawline until he reached Dean's lips. He held Dean's head in his hands and scooted closer up his body, straddling Dean's hips. He took Dean's lower lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it.

Dean's hands moved up to hold Castiel's neck and he kissed back heatedly while Castiel's roamed over his body, finding the edge of his shirt he yanked it off and pushed Dean back onto the pillows, getting a better look at him. They were both flushed and lost for breath after not even 10 seconds of kissing and Castiel's eyes scanned Dean's chest hungrily. He had seen Dean shirtless before but he hadn't yet been able to touch him. Hadn't been able to kiss his freckles and shower him in adequate praises. But now he could, and he seized the opportunity enthusiastically. 

He showered kisses over Dean's muscles, his breath hot against Dean's chest, hands worshiping his smooth pale skin. 

"You're so pretty," Castiel said in awe, his voice low and breathless as his eyes traveled across Dean's form. 

"Thank you," Dean blushed under the attention. Castiel surged forward and kissed him again and he gasped when Castiel ground their hips together, his fingers finding the back of Cas' head franticly.

Castiel kissed him hotly, his nails grazing across Dean's side making Dean squirm and hold on tighter. Cas' fingers brushed across Dean's belt, finding the buckle and trying to undo it. He had to break apart from the kiss to get the strap out and yank the button through. He burried his face in the crook of Dean's neck while he slipped his hand into Dean's pants, cupping him through his soft underwear.

"Cas," Dean whimpered and his hips rolled forward. Castiel hummed against Dean's skin while he traced the outline of his cock slowly making Dean throw his head back against his pillow, his face growing flush. "Please..." He gasped.

"What do you want?" Castiel whispered, his lips brushing under Dean's ear.

"Touch me," Dean begged, his back arching off the bed, pushing against Castiel's palm. "Please..."

Castiel kissed his jawline before pulling away again and sliding Dean's pants down, exposing him to the air around them. He licked a stripe across his palm before taking Dean into his hand firmly making Dean's eyes roll into the back of his head. Dean barely stifled the groan that fell from his lips as Cas started stroking him slowly.

"Fuck, Cas." He panted, his breathing coming out uneven as Castiel's pace quickened. 

"Sie mogen dass?" Castiel growled into his ear and Dean gasped. He didn't know what he was being told but Castiel could say anything in that voice and he would be a quivering mess. His hips thrust into Cas' hand as he tried to keep the sounds from spilling through his lips. All the while Castiel growled things to him in languages he couldn't understand.

Dean was growing close embarrassingly fast but who could blame him? He had fucking Castiel Novak up in all his senses, making him light-headed and shit. 

Castiel's left hand pulled at the short hair on Dean's head and his back arched off the bed in response. Dean gasped out his name, his body stiffening with his orgasm on the brink when Castiel whispered lowly in his ear, "Du waren ausgelegt fur nur mich."

That sent him over the edge, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his mouth dropping open in a silent 'o' as his orgasm ripped through him. He blinked a couple times after the initial shock of it all to clear his blurry vision and he found Castiel still looking at him with lust blown eyes.

Dean blushed and looked away and it deepened when realized his chest was covered in his own cum. Castiel placed his finger under Dean's chin and guided his face up to look in his eyes again and he smiled down at him. 

"You're gorgeous." He murmured before pressing his lips to Dean's, slowly tugging at his bottom lip before pulling back away. 

Dean flushed, "I think that's a little strong of a word." Dean muttered while Castiel wiped his right hand on one of their discarded shirts before cleaning up Dean's abdomen with it as well. 

"You don't think you're gorgeous?" Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, It just seems a little... too strong. Or something." 

Castiel kissed him again, "Nonsense. You, Dean Winchester, Are gorgeous. Herlich. Kanari. Szép. Hwalyeohan. Simpatihnaya."

Dean was certain he was the color of a tomato by now and he was thankful no one could see it with his face buried in Castiel's shoulder. Cas crawled back on his lap and scooped him in his arms. He kissed Dean's collar bone and word subconsciously slipped from his lips, startling himself. He was glad Dean couldn't understand him though, Dean probably wasn't ready for the three special words yet.


End file.
